Animal Crackers
by SignedSealedWritten
Summary: Bella Swan's identical twin daughters want to leave their foster home and meet their only living parent. Little do they know that Edward Cullen is much less than living.
1. The Lion Cub and The Sheep

**a/n: Well, this is going to be my first Twilight fan fiction! I hope that you guys like it, and I'm thinking of making a trailer for it… do you guys know of any twin actresses that would be good to use? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the plot and the twins.**

**Dedicated to: Agni and Brianna, because of all our shared novel notes, tales of the insomniac, and random-ness. **

"Upstairs, now, the both of you! Without dinner." Mr. Robinson said angrily to the twin girls standing, cowering, before him.

"But…"

"No buts. Upstairs, now!"

Upset, and still hungry, the identical twins trudged up the stairs into the bedroom that they shared. The younger twin, by two minutes, Elizabeth, slammed the door beyond him. Once enclosed in the soundproof walls, she shrieked with rage, kicking the plain white wall angrily.

"Lizzie, calm down." The older twin, Cynthia, said nervously. She pushed aside dirty clothes and books that were splayed across the bottom bunk of the bunk bed that the girls shared.

"It's so unfair!"

"I know, Lizzie."

"I hate it here! Let's run away, please!" Elizabeth turned pleading emerald eyes on her sister.

"Lizzie, we can't. Where would we go?"

"Forks!" Elizabeth said, sitting swiftly down next to her sister. "These people can't be the family friends that mom wanted us to stay with! First off, who would _want_ to be friends with them? You couldn't pay me, Cyn!"

"Mom died nine years ago. Who knows who's there who would still take us in?"

"Well what are we going to do, then? Wait for our father to show up on our doorstep and whisk us away in a white horse drawn carriage? That only happens in fairy tales, and even then, the carriage turns into a pumpkin!"

Cynthia bit her lip so that she didn't laugh. Laughing when her sister was mad set her off, and her temper rose quickly. "Look," she said. "We're sixteen. We've got two more years before we can get out of here. In a month we'll be back in school again, and we won't be spending so much time here. We'll graduate, and we'll move to some big city together. We'll get jobs, make enough money to go to college, and start our lives far, far away from here."

"Cyn, we've never even met our father. Don't you want to meet him?"

"Of course I do! But running away isn't going to help anything."

"I don't want to run away. I want to go home."

"To Forks."

"To Forks! I hate this place, I hate this town," she swept her hands in a wide motion. "I hate these people! I miss La Push, I miss Uncle Jacob… I miss Mom."

"We can't do anything about that, Lizzie." Cynthia bent beneath the bunk bed, reaching far back, and pulled out a worn, creased, paper bag.

"We have some left?!"

"Of course we do." Cynthia dumped out the contents – however diminished they might be – onto the bedspread, and handed a pile of the animal crackers to her sister.

"Tiger." Elizabeth said, biting the head off one.

"Grizzly." Cynthia said. It was a game that they played whenever they we're sent up to their room by their foster parents, family friends of their moms, without dinner. It passed the time, and amused them to where they forgot about their troubles.

"Elephant."

"Zebra."

"Giraffe."

"Be-headed giraffe."

"Wolf."

"Leg-less zebra."

"Lion cub."

"What's the last one?" Cynthia asked as her sister picked up the last off the pile.

"Sheep."

**a/n: Let me know what you guys think, and if you got the last part, and exactly why I said it like I did.**


	2. Distorted Reasoning

**a/n: Thank you guys, for reviewing! I feel really loved now! Thanks to: jessykah, cheesepuff311, pirate-princess1, Twilight Temptress, bufstar, romance in the rain, Serenity Jones, and all who review after I write this chapter.**

**And, Bufstar, you got it right! ((about the animal crackers)) Twilight Temptress guessed, but didn't get the part about the cub and sheep right. Wow, something I write is actually understood. I feel special. Okay, okay, SignedSealedWritten, stop rambling…. I SAID STOP! ((okay, its kinda late here… how does 3:48 AM sound?)) **

**Anyway, this is a short chapter, but its written a lot after this, so the chapters should be up some time this week. And it's a little, well, you might not get it now, but you'll get it later. If you guys have an idea for an alternate title, let me know please!**

**NO POV**

**Flashback – Eight Years Ago**

"Edward, we knew that this was going to happen." Carlisle said from his spot on the couch, watching his son pace before him.

"We knew three years ago." Alice said, perched on the arm of that same couch.

"Well, what did you expect I had done, Alice?" Edward snapped, stopping in his angered pacing to give her a cold glare. "Change her?"

"Yes."

"Alice, you know damn well that I couldn't do that!"

"I would have."

"That's not what I meant." He said, becoming visibly frustrated now, almost at the breaking point. "Where would her kids go? She had kids, Alice!"

"I would have taken them."

"_I've _never even met my own kids."

"They would have been safe."

"I couldn't do that to her." He ran a hand through his bronze hair, and his eyes flashed black, no longer their liquid butterscotch. He'd obviously not been hunting for quite some time. "She had kids. I couldn't take that away from her, I couldn't take her away from them."

"Edward, look at what it's done to you! You've been like this for a year now! When's the last time that you hunted, anyway? You're not making it any easier; you're just making things more dangerous for all of us, and for all of them. The twins don't have a father, now that we've had to do this." Alice's face was contorted with sadness.

"I couldn't help that."

"Yes, you could have."

"You still can, Edward. Please, just think about it." Carlisle said, his gaze softening when he looked at Edward, distraught with sadness and fury.

Throwing his hands up into the air with rage, Edward ran up the stairs with lightening speed, slamming the door of the bedroom that had once belonged to Bella Swan behind him.

He let out an ear-drum splitting howl of rage that had Alice shivering downstairs. He threw himself down onto the bed that held no purpose, lost in all that he had left of Bella.

Memories.

He did not resurface.

**a/n: What did you guys think about this chapter? Did it clear things up or just make them more confusing? Either way, I hoped it created some more interest in the story and made you want to review. Hoped you guys liked it,**

**SignedSealedWritten……… (or shemademedoit, or shemademedoit21. or ginny, or siggy…. Wow, 4:08 am now… at least I have off from school tomorrow. Spring break!))**

**NOTICE: YES, THIS CHAPTER WAS SLIGHTLY REARRANGED, DUE TO CONFLICTS WITH THE TIMELINE, WOW, SILLY ME. SO, IT USED TO SAY MOTHER, NOW IT SAYS FATHER, SAME THING, OH WELL…. YOU GET THE POINT. ANYWAY, IF YOU ARE A NEW READER, IT WONT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY, IF YOU ARE AN OLD ONE, NOBODY HAD POINTED IT OUT YET, SO OH WELL, AND ITS FINE FROM HERE ON. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PM ME PLEASE.**


	3. Clark Kent

a/n: Yea, I know that you guys said that only confused you more, but it will make more sense later… I spent the entire day discussing with my family about how the situation would 'work'

**a/n: Yea, I know that you guys said that only confused you more, but it will make more sense later… I spent the entire day discussing with my family about how the situation would 'work'. Don't want to give to much away, but we came up with some great ideas, if I do say so myself. Oh, and remember, there is a reason for everyhthing that I said… even if I do say something that seems like I'm saying it to make things seem easier, there is a REASON. –bows- **

**I'm looking for a beta…. **

The old outdated alarm clock went off in the twins room early the next morning, at around 6 am.

Cynthia woke first, rolling over and careful not to fall out of the top bunk, she slid down gently, her feet landing lightly on the cold wooden floor. Of the two sisters, Cynthia was the more nimble one. She was quicker, and more athletic. Their mother had always said that she got it from her dad, and having seen her mother dance, or even plain walk, even though she had never met her father, she had to agree.

They were identical twins, looking so alike that only their mother could ever really tell them apart. Even Charlie, their grandfather, who had died shortly after the twins were born, couldn't tell them apart.

The girls had sparkling green eyes, and long brown hair which shone red in the sunlight. When they were little and living in Forks, they'd enjoyed playing pranks on their first grade teacher. Now that their mother was dead, they'd lost interest in pranks and silly frivolous games.

Turning off the alarm clock so that it did not wake the Robinsons, Cynthia went over and shook Elizabeth's shoulder.

"What time?" She asked sleepily, irritated. She sat up slowly, careful not to bang her head on the bunk above her.

"6 AM."

"Gonna kill you." She mumbled as she sank back down onto the bed.

"You want to get out before they wake up, don't you?" Immediately Elizabeth was on her feet, getting out of bed. She slipped, and Cynthia caught her by the elbow.

The twin pulled on jeans and t shirts, and slipped on sneakers. Cynthia grabbed her old, worn out wallet, and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Where to?"

"I'm guessing we'll walk into town and grab something to eat, spend the day out…"

"Won't they stop us?"

"How? We'll be far gone by then." Both of the Swan girls were excellent in track and field, not that they had ever been allowed to join it in the Robinson household. It was considered a waste of time that they could use to do housework.

"Let's go to Café Mocha."

"Sounds good to me."

Quietly, the girls slipped out the door, past the adults room, careful not to touch the creaky step and out the front door, and into the late summer air.

The two strolled down the street together, heading towards the center of twon, about ten minutes away from where they lived. It was a medium size town, not anywhere near as small as their previous home in Forks, but nowhere as big as, say, Phoenix, for example. Houses were small here, ranging in size from a one person ranch to a house like one that the Robinsons owned, a two story, four person home.

Café Mocha was one of their favorite hang out places. It was quiet, with warm colors. This early in the morning, there was almost nobody there. The twins only noticed three other customers, including an older man sipping an unusually strong coffee, a college aged student picking at a croissant, and a teenager maybe a year older than them, reading the newspaper, his eyes peeking out over the top.

"Hey, dolls." The cashier said, tapping red fingernails on the cash register. Her voice had a southern twinge to it, and she was familiar with the girls, since they came to Café Mocha so often. "What can I get for you darlings today?"

"Um… I'll get a blueberry muffin." Elizabeth said.

"Strawberry waffle?" Cynthia asked.

"Comin' right up. Now, where are you girls going today?"

"Just around town, really." Cynthia said, tapping her foot nervously on the tiled floor.

"Do the Robinsons know where you are?"

Knowing that they could trust her, Cynthia said, "No, ma'am."

Handing over their food, the cashier said, "Just take care, you hear?"

"Yes Mam, we will." Elizabeth said, as they took their food and sat down at a high glossy, wooden two person table, round, with wire chairs that was close to where the young man sat, still reading the same page of the newspaper.

Elizabeth picked up the blueberry muffin and took a bite. With a full mouth, she said, "Let's go to that cute bookstore downtown, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. I've been looking for some new Superman comics. Clark Kent. So adora-" she noticed that her sister was staring over her head. "Hellooooo….. earth to Lizzie. This is earth to Lizzie…we have an emergency here, captain. Lizzie has gone bonkers…"

"Omg, Cyn, forget Clark Kent. That guy is _staring_ at us. And he's gorgeous…"

**a/n: I love that line… wow, humble much, self?**


	4. Little Ghost Man

a/n: To the person who offered to beta: you were anonymous reviewer, so I couldn't even contact you…

**a/n: To the person who offered to beta: you were anonymous reviewer, so I couldn't even contact you… **

**still looking for a beta…. And also, some theme songs… tehe…. Still looking for actresses to play them so that I can make a trailer… also, give a yell if you can figure out how the twins got their names… and I loved all the comments about how hilarious that situation would get….**

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my brother, who didn't mind listening to "theories" on the train ride – even if he had no CLUE what I was talking about.**

"Who, that old guy? Cynthia asked, craning her neck around to see.

"No, dumbo! Turn back around before he sees you!" Elizabeth hissed, and Cynthia turned back around.

Elizabeth said, "The guy. Maybe a year older than us? Omg, Cyn, he's adorable. No. He's breathtaking. Yeah, that fits 'im. He's peeking out over the newspaper… omg, Cyn, I think I'm in love."

"Don't be dumb. He could be, like, some kinda freak or something."

"Yeah." Lizzie said, eyes gone all starry. "A freak of nature. Since nobody could be that gorgeous."

"Come on, quit it! What does he even look like?"

"A… a God. His eyes are… honey. No, no… gold! No, wait… butterscotch. Yeah. Liquid gold honey butterscotch."

Cynthia laughed, never having seen her sister so obsessed with anybody. "Let me see him!"

"He's not looking anymore. Go ahead, turn around."

Quickly, Cynthia Swan turned to look, and immediately felt dizzy. He'd been looking again, just her luck, and she spun back around.

"Lizzie, you're not in love."

"What?"

"I am!"

"Not fair, I saw him first."

They both laughed.

"Do you think he likes us?" Lizzie asked, staring at her food so that she wouldn't be looking at him. "I mean, he _is_ staring."

"No way. He's just staring because we look insanely alike, and that's creepy."

"Maybe… but imagine if he did! I wish I had the courage to go talk to him."

"Yea, me too." Cynthia said, resting her head on her hands, and sighing. "Is he still looking?"

"No way. No way… how old were those animal crackers last night?"

"New, why? What's going on?"

"He's gone."

"Maybe he just left?"

"I would have noticed him _move_, Cyn."

"You weren't imagining him, I saw him too, Lizzie."

"Maybe we're both being slowly poisoned by our strained existence." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets go. I'm done with my food anyway. Let's just go to the bookstore… and if we _happen_ to pass our little ghost man on the way over, it wouldn't hurt anything." Cynthia grinned, and the girls got up, threw out their empty plates, waved goodbye to the cashier, promising to visit, and let the door swing close behind them.

"Shoot." Cynthia said, gazing up at the clouded sky. "It's gonna rain."

"we'll be inside anyway." Lizzie said, but she sighed. "Too bad though. I was hoping we'd be able to go to the park. Oh well."

They walked down the familiar path to their favorite old bookstore. Reading was a favorite pastime of both of the girls. It whisked them away to lands of faeries, witches, ghosts and ghouls, goblins and trolls, werewolves and vampires. Sometimes, even having the feared vampire Dracula for a parent seemed better than the Robinsons.

When Cynthia opened the door to Book Cozy, the chime above the door rang out into the cool air. Even though the temperature was cool inside, Lizzie could feel the heavy warm feeling of the books; hear the crisp rustle of the pages, and their slightly musky scent.

The hippie looking women with curling dirty blonde hair sitting behind the counter gave them a warm smile as both girls headed to the back, the comic book section, and also a seating area with bean bag chairs.

And guess who was sitting, oh so casually, in one.

"Omg, Cyn, we're not crazy."

"Sure about that?" Cynthia said, keeping a casual eye on him, lest he poof into thin air again.

"How did he get here so fast?"

"Maybe he's a fast walker? Like us?"

The boy pulled the book away from his face, and the girls scurried to look like they were doing something.

"I'm not stalking you, you know. You just happen to show up wherever I am." He continued, looking smug. "That wouldn't be my fault, now, would it?"

"Um, no." Lizzie ventured, mortified that he'd heard them. "Sorry… er, you're not from around here, are you?"

He shook his head, bronze hair falling in his face like a halo. "No, but my sister is. Elyce Malva?"

Lizzie's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we know her. She… she babysat us when we we're really little. When we just moved here." She blushed at the fact that she was babysat.

The boy chuckled. "Yes, I know. She thought that the two of you we're delightful."

"Um, thanks." Cynthia said. "I never knew she had a brother."

"She moved here when she turned eighteen. You we're her first job. I just regained contact with her. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, now, would you?"

"Um, no. We haven't seen her in a few years, actually."

"Ah, that's a shame. She's told me a lot about the two of you. Now… which one of you is which?"

Blushing scarlet, Lizzie raised her hand. "I'm Elizabeth."

Turning an even redder red than her sister, Cynthia said, "I'm Cynthia. I'm being rude… what's your name, again?"

He grinned a crooked smile. "That's because I haven't said it yet." There was a twinkle in his amber eyes. "I'm Edwin."

**a/n: If you want a laugh, figure out the names… look up Malva on a baby naming site, and you'll find out who Elyce Malva is pretty quickly.**

**Thanks you guys, let me know what you thought!**


	5. Promises

a/n: Unfortunately, this is going to be another short chapter and another flashback

**a/n: Unfortunately, this is going to be another short chapter and another flashback. I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but I guess it is for my reviewers to decide, eh?**

**The reason that it is going to be short is because**

**it happens to be 2 Am**

**B) I finally caught up and now I'm writing as I type, where as before I was typing it up, and had it already written.**

**I hope you like it, its an okay chapter, and did anybody figure out just what the name Marva meant? Look it up, and tell me in the review, and I'll mention you next chapter if you get it right.**

**Same goes for anytime anybody figures out one of my crazy metaphors or mentioning of something twilight-ish. Special ha-ha goes out to all those who freaked out when they realized who it COULD be, and all those who thought it would be creepy and awkward if certain things happened…. All I can say is wait and see… also special woo-hoo to those who tried to figure out the twins names. All of you got it correct….**

**Wow, that was a long author's note… back to the typing of the chapter now……**

_**Flashback – 16 Years Ago**_

"They're beautiful, Bella, just like you." Edward Cullen said as he ran his fingers through nineteen year old Bella Swan's hair.

Bella wiped a single tear from the corner of her right eye, resting her head against his cold hard chest. "They've got your eyes. You know, from before."

Edward flashed a crooked grin. "They've got your smile."

Using her arm to push herself up, Bella stared in Edward's golden eyes, forcing herself not to go dizzy.

"Edward… take a breath." It was a command, with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Bella, I…"

"Please." She sat up fully.

"Bella, calm down."

"You're going to leave me gain, aren't you?"

"No, Bella, I'm not going to leave you. I'll always be there for you."

"Promise me."

"Bella…" he warned.

"So you are leaving!" Tears ran down her face, and Edward tried to wipe them away, but she turned her face away from him, staring at the twin girls who lay in the crib, hours old and unnamed.

"I said I would be there. I'll be there even if you can't see me. Their scent is… strong, and even more so because they are newborns."

"Please don't leave us, Edward. I know you have better self control than you think."

"I said I would be there, and I'm not going back on that. But if I'm putting the three of you in danger, it's unacceptable."

"You're not putting us in danger, Edward!" She held up her hand, showing him the ring that was once his mothers. "This here is proof that I believe that."

Edward kissed her forehead, and she sighed, resting her head back on his chest, and he held her close, wrapping his arms around her, as if he never planned to let go.

But he had to. Edward Cullen had to let Bella Swan and their newborn children go, for their own safety, even if it broke his un-beating heart. For, it wasn't his self control that he was worried, even if that was a factor. The real problem lied with the Volturi. Two half vampire children would be far too interesting for them to resist looking into.

Therefore, Edward had to leave, so that the Volturi would not find out, or at least would not find out until the girls were older, much, much older, and could at least stand a five second chance against them.

In the morning, Edward was gone.

But he kept his promise, for he was not one to break promises. He was always there for them, whether Bella Swan knew it or not.

**a/n: That actually turned out to be longer than I thought that it would. I'm still looking for a beta reader to help me with plot and that I'm getting facts right and stuff, so let me know if you are interested.**


	6. Many A Bets

**a/n: Hey, all you faithful readers out there!**

**This is quite funny, nobody really gets who Elyca Malva is (or, at least, what Malva means) look it up on a baby naming site, come back with all the meanings that you find… lets see if someone can figure it out before it is explained in the story… and yes, you all got the meaning of the twins names right…. Hmm, who to dedicate this chapter to….**

**I know! Let's dedicate it to my reviewers! Yay!**

Cynthia was pretty sure that Edwin was not a name, but being that she was managing to speak without making a complete fool of herself, she ignored that fact.

"Maybe we can help you find her, though/" Lizzie asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you have her number?"

Edwin shook his head. "I just know she lives somewhere around here. I was hoping that you might still have her number?"

"We… might." Cynthia said, chewing on her lower lip. "But its at home." She looked at Lizzie when she said this.

"Ah." Edwin said. "I see, problem family?"

"Problem _life_." Lizzie said, scuffing her shoe on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"Is it anything you'd like to talk about?" He asked, looking both girls in the eyes.

Lizzie, unable to look away, sat down a bit away from him. Cynthia sat down next to her sister, and it was as if Edwin was seeing double.

"Well, its just… that… a while ago… our mom died…"

"I'm sorry about that." Edwin said again.

"It's okay… but our dad, well, we never met him, and our grandfather is dead, and we don't know how to get in touch with our grandmother…" She stopped short, tearing her gaze away from his face. "I'm sorry, this isn't your problem."

Pain was clear on Edwin's handsome face, as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, its not your problem, really… we're sorry for bothering you in the first place." She looked like she really just wanted to get out of the bookstore now.

"That may be," Edwin said, "But its almost lunchtime. Surely, the two of you are hungry."

Cynthia was amazed, time had truly flown, as if the entire world could rush by when they spoke to Edwin and they would not notice.

"We don't have money left." Lizzie said, almost involuntarily, and then clasped a hand over her mouth in shame and embarrassment.

"Lizzie!" Cynthia said, mortified.

"I figured as much." Edwin said. "Look, how about I treat the two of you to lunch."

"That's not neces-"

"Its not a negotiation." He said, smiling a dazzling grin. Suddenly, he touched his pocked, as if remembering something important. "Just wait right here – I'll be right back , I have an important phone call to make. Okay? Don't move."

They nodded, dazed, and Edwin hurried outside, into the dreary day and around to the back of the store.

He pulled out his small, silver cell phone and held down the umber two. He raised it to his ear and leaned against the brick of the building.

"Edward!" A high, soprano voice answered before the end of the first ring.

"Yes, Alice, it's me. There is no surprising you, is there?"

"Nope! None at all." She seemed to be dancing with excitement. "You found them?!"

"You would know." He teased, but then his face was cast in shadow. "They're beautiful, Alice, just like you said, but they're so broken up inside."

"It's okay, Edward. We'll have them soon. You can read their minds, then?"

"Yes, and thank God. They're absolutely identical."

"Told you! They were so cute when they were 7."

"Now, I'm going to get them some lunch… stop laughing Alice, they're human, and humans eat… they're basically being starved… and then I'm bringing them along. Where are you?"

"Back by the old abandoned shed… you are planning on telling them, right?"

"Oh, yes, Alice, because 'hello, I'm your seventeen year old vampire father' is really the first thing that somebody would want o hear in a conversation." He sighed. "I'm working up to it."

"Well, do it fast. The Volturi really aren't all that patient, you know… that _is _what got Bella into the mess she was in… you know, the mess that _I_ saw and predicted, and _you_ refused to do anything about…" Edward's jaw tightened. "Sorry," she apologized, and realized that the sound of his breathing was non-existent.

"Relax." She said. "She's fine now. She understands why you left… even if I don't. Now, focus on the twins."

"I just… couldn't do it. I promised her."

"That's why you have _me_, Edward. You'll be alright this time around, I'm sure of it…"

His voice was deep and growling. "Alice, don't go there."

"Edward, its what I _saw_."

"Well, I'm betting against you."

"Many a bets have been placed, Edward, many a bets…"

"If you're _done,_ Alice, I have to go back to the twins."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What?!" He said, exasperated.

"Back off on the dazzling… Lizzie is about to ask you out." There was amusement in her voice as Edward shut the phone closed with a groan.


	7. Stranger Danger

A/N: Don't have much time for an author's note here, at school, but here we go:

**A/N: Don't have much time for an author's note here, at school, but here we go:**

When Edwin returned to the twins, he found them sitting in the exact same position, as if they'd been frozen to the spot. He chuckled, shaking his head in amazement.

"You know, you really don't have to do this…" Cynthia said as they walked towards the door of the book store.

"I _want_ to." He said simply, not even bothering to turn around.

"Yea, Cyn." Lizzie whispered, so low that she thought Edwin couldn't hear. "He _wants_ to."

"I don't know, Liz. Something's fishy."

"Nothing Is fishy except for the fact that someone gorgeous wants to take us out on a date."

"Exactly." Cynthia said, sighing. "Something's up."

"What, you think he's one of those people in the stranger Danger tapes?" Edwin was leading them towards the parking lot.

"No." Cynthia said after a moment. "He's just… not telling us something."

"Like what? Cyn, I'm sure that if 'he vants to drink our blood', he would have done so by now."

In front of them, Edwin shook is head lightly and chuckled so low that they wouldn't hear. He twirled the keys to his car on his finger, spinning them. He stopped in front of a silver Volvo.

"_That's_ your car?" Lizzie asked in amazement.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking back and meeting her eyes, then remembering what Alice had said, and tried to lay off the dazzling a bit.

"Oh, yes, its gorgeous!" Lizzie said, becoming dizzy once again. He held open the door for them, and Lizzie slid in, stumbling once, and after a moment's hesitation, so did Cynthia.

Edwin went around the side of the car and slid into the driver's seat. Cynthia and Lizzie barely had their seatbelts on before the engine purred and the car took off.

"Elyce called." Edwin said. "She looked up my number. We're going to meet her. How does McDonalds sound?"

"Fine. But why are _we_ going to meet her?"

"Cynthia…" Lizzie groaned.

"What?! I mean, you can't blame me for wondering…"

"No, that's okay, I don't." Edwin said. "But, you'll see when we get there." The twins met each other's eyes, wondering what he could mean. Oddly though, Lizzie felt safer than when she was with the Robinsons. The Volvo was at McDonalds pretty fast, faster than the girls thought possible. They got hamburgers, but Edwin didn't order anything for himself.

Once back in the car, they took off fast, trees whipping by, melting into a blur that was becoming more and more green.

"Where _is_ there, anyway?" Lizzie finally asked.

Edwin smiled up front, and slowed the car, pulling over on the side of the road.

"Forks." He said, his voice like velvet. "We're going to Forks."

**a/n: da – da- da**


	8. Elyce Malva

a/n: This would happen to be a miracle, people…

**a/n: This would happen to be a miracle, people… **

**I actually can update IN SCHOOL. Okay, wow… well, its lunchtime… yay… **

**Alright, this chapter should be … er, interesting… next chapter is going to be the awesome one, so heads up, and please review!!**

**Alright, so, I still need to figure out who you think should play the twins if I make a commercial for it, and put it on youtube, so what do you think? I would like to actually have TWINS, but if not, then two people who really look alike. Remember, they look like Bella… dark brown hair, but they have green eyes…..**

**Here we go… I've been rambling… like anybody actually reads the authors notes anyway….**

"What?! Why?!" Cynthia asked, stunned.

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"No shit, Sherlock." Lizzie growled.

"Don't use bad words, Elizabeth." Edwin said.

"What are you, her father?" Cynthia spat.

Edwin's face softened, but he didn't say anything.

"No… no, no, no!" Lizzie said, throwing open the car door. She leapt out the car and onto the curb, tripping, catching herself, and running onto the grassy field on the side of the road. She was a fast runner, both girls were, and she was halfway across the field in thirty seconds.

Cynthia jumped out of the car, following her sister. "Jerk." She muttered about Edwin.

She took off after her sister.

It only took a second for Edwin to catch up, racing ahead. He was a blur to normal eyes.

He'd caught up to Lizzie in a second, wrapping the sobbing girl in his strong arms. For the first time, she realized that his body was as cold and as hard as stone. He refused to let her go, but she did not struggle anyway.

Cynthia caught up in moments, coming to a stop next to them. "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

Lizzie just shook her head.

Edwin slowly let her go, and she didn't try to run away. "It seems like I hace some explaining to do."

Cynthia gave him a cold stare.

"Alright, maybe I deserve that. I don't know how to begin…"

"What is it even about?" Lizzie whispered.

"It's about you, and your sister… and your mother." That caught their attention.

"She… died." Cynthia said.

"Yes." Edwin said. "She did." He shook his head. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought. Alice warned me about that… lets start with her then. Let's start with Elyce."

"What about Elyce?"

"Elyce Malva's real name is Alice Cullen. Alice is your aunt."

"No way. Mom had a sister?"

"No, your mother didn't have a sister."

"So she's our Dad's sister… omg, that makes you…"

"No, Lizzie, I'm not your uncle."

"Then how…"

"Let me finish."

"But how... then… you're so young."

"I know." He looked both of them in the eyes. "Now, I'm going to say something, and I want the two of you to promise me that you will wait until I am done explaining to panic."

"Alright."

"We'll try."

"My…" His voice broke, something that had never happened to him before. "My name is Edward Cullen.

"I'm your father."

**a/n: **

**They thought that he was their uncle, because, remember, he said Alice was his older sister… (they would think that he was MUCH younger than her, because they knew her 8 years ago, and she looked about 19, so they would think that he was 11 then…**

**Malva, as I learned from a baby naming site, means delicate. I was looking for some type of word that meant small, or tiny, but none really fit, so I used the one for delicate. Elyce being another word sounding like Alice. So, Elyce Malva… (making Edward Edwin Malva…) **

**Yes, they **_**are**_** going back to Forks… **

**And, to someone's question (you'll know who you are) you are just going to have to wait and see about that. There **_**was**_** a clue in there, if you see…. If you don't know who you are, pm me… I don't want to give it away for others, but you asked specifically… **


	9. Daddy Dracula

a/n: You like me, you really like me

**a/n: You like me, you really like me!! **

**Okay, never mind that… **

**Anyway, I made a video for this, which will be on youtube in the near future… only thing is, it has no pictures, it is just white words on a black background, but trust me, its awesome… okay, the problem is that I used some review quotes… **

**Problem 1: Some of you for some reason may not want your username or review quote on there. If this is the case, please pm me and tell me so.**

**Problem 2: I can't use all of the reviews, I just tried to use some. If you are not on there, and you get upset, please don't stomp off and not review my story anymore… it doesn't mean I love you any less. I love **_**all**_** of my reviewers… but typing segments for fifty reviews wouldn't make an interesting video… so, sorry if you aren't there. I just chose some that I thought we're funny, and a few that generalized some of the feelings that ALL of you had… **

**Alright, that being said, if anybody has any questions about ANYTHING, feel free to ask… you might get answered!! (actually, you probably will, its not like I'm going to get a million questions, since its not like I'm famous… lol, for any maximum ride fans, fang's last post) But however, if I don't want to give up something in my story, I'll say maybe, possibly, maybe yes, maybe no, and leave it at that… **

**Also, this is going to be fun, I'm going to ask for a tagline for this story as if it was a movie, so suggest some!**

**Right now, I have**

**Animal Crackers – Are YOU hungry?**

**So, let me know if you have anymore… gosh, this is a long and slightly boring authors note…. It's a page on word. Just, wow.**

Lizzie's eyes went wide, and then she started to laugh uncontrollably, not knowing whether it was a nervous reaction, or if what Edward had said _really_ was funny.

Cynthia, however, began to shake, beginning to grasp that something big was going on. There was a ripping, tearing sound, and Cynthia realized with a jolt that the sound was her.

"Cynthia, please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry."

"You're seventeen! What, were you one year old when you became a father?!"

"No, Cynthia. I was seventeen."

"You mean, you _are_ seventeen."

"I've been seventeen… for awhile." He stopped, closing his eyes for a second to think. "Elizabeth, Cynthia, do you believe in vampires?"

A good hour later, Edward had explained to the girls about his life, his family, how we'd met Bella Swan… but he skipped over most parts about their mother. They didn't seem to notice, being so wrapped up in the story. Which, in fact, was all it was to Cynthia. Just a story. Lizzie, as soon as the speech stopped, started to laugh wildly again. She held up a hand, trying to explain.

"All those times we pretended we had Dracula for a father!"

Edward scowled. "You know that's just the media." He said. "All that Dracula stuff. Then, you do believe that I'm your father."

"Yes," Lizzie said, without hesitation. "And about the vampire stuff."

"Yes." Cynthia said, but she didn't say anything about him not being wholly human.

"I'll find a way to make you believe that."

Cynthia stiffened.

"Don't be ridiculous." He answered her thoughts. "Not in _that_ way."

"Oh my God!" Lizzie exclaimed suddenly. "I've been hitting on my father! Oh, that's gross! Ew!"

"It's partially my fault." Edward said. "Your mother called it dazzling."

"So, my father is hitting on me." Lizzie teased. "I always _knew_ that you were a pervert."

"I'll let that slide." Edward said.

"Alice now, if this is true . . . is still nineteen?" Cynthia asked skeptically. She had known something was different, but she didn't necessarily believe that he was a vampire, though something had to explain the fact that he was seventeen and their father.

"Yes. She is nineteen. Though, technically,I'm older than her. I'm one hundred and twenty four years old." He chuckled.

"Why now?" Lizzie asked. "We've been alone for years, and suddenly you show up, dazzle us, and try to take us to Forks. Why? I mean, I could care less about what the Robinsons thought, but if you didn't come before, why now?"

"Do you remember about the Volturi? Well, before just recently, they didn't know about you… and it was better that I stay out of your life. As soon as I met your mother, she seemed to just _attract_ the danger, not that she didn't do the same before. Yet I couldn't risk hurting her daughters. Well, the didn't get to your Mom or I, but they _wanted_ us to join them … and recently, they found out about the two of you.

They want you to join them."

**a/n: Weehee!**

**There were a few hints in there, some things were him not entirely being truthful, some were just **_**his**_** way of saying things… but yes, there are hints. In the next chapter too, which should be up by the end of today, depending if I have time to type it before this period ends.**


	10. Volturi

a/n: Sorry about the long authors note in the last chapter

**a/n: Sorry about the long authors note in the last chapter.. now, this explains more, but I don't have time for a real authors note… **

**still looking for the tagline things (see last chapter)**

Cynthia started to shake again.

Well, at least you believe me now." Edward said, as an afterthought. His voice suddenly became rough, a growl that seemed to come painfully to him. "The Volturi are the reason that your mother is dead. I swear on my non existent soul that the same fate will not be yours." His voice returned to normal. "Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and I are going to protect you. Emmett and Jasper are… elsewhere."

"Where's elsewhere?" Cynthia asked.

"They're in Alaska, where we'll be joining them soon." Their faces lit up in excitement.

"What are they like, your – our- family?"

He smiled. "Emmett is huge as a body builder, but much stronger. He's also our comic relief. Jasper isn't as loud. He's more attuned to things – he can sense and change the feelings of others. Which would have come in quite handy an hour ago. Rosalie – she's interesting."

He laughed. "You'll see… your mother and Rosalie didn't get along very well in the beginning." He sighed, remembering. "Carlisle is amazing. He's a talented doctor, and the head of the family. Esme is our mother, not biologically, of course, but besides my own mother, she's the best that I could ever ask for."

He laughed again, a lighter laugh this time. "Now, Alice… you've met her, obviously. She must have toned it down then, though. She's hyper active, can see the future…" He looked them over. "And by God, are the two of you going to get makeovers."

He stood up, a movement so quick that it made them jump. Apologizing, Edward said, "Speaking of Alice, she is waiting for us, and if I keep the two of you from her for another minute, she just might murder me."

Laughing, he led them back to his shiny silver Volvo. "Are we okay now?" He said as he held open the car door and they slid in. Lizzie nodded, and Edward looked to Cynthia. "And you?" She nodded, still shaky.

He slid into the front seat, and took off, startling the girls. He was humming a tune, a strange musical one that the twins had never heard.

"It is from long ago." He answered their thoughts. "It was your mothers."

**a/n: guess what he's humming.**


	11. The Cursed Chapter

**a/n: So, sorry for the wait! I know, I know, very bad of me… but this chapter is cursed, I mean it… you may be wondering about the chapter title.**

**It's because this chapter is cursed. No, I mean it!! It has **_**never**_** taken me such a long time to write a chapter, if I'm being honest with myself and actually writing it and not procrastinating … much.**

**Okay, time to start writing, I guess. It took me almost a week to write this chapter, and I really only like the end… it didn't get me as far as I hoped it would… still looking for taglines, and I have a video for this on youtube now, starring some of your reviews… go check it out. **

Things were green.

Years and years ago, Bella Swan had taken this same path, also under awkward pretenses with her father, refusing to cry until she was in her room, alone.

Bella Swan had not wanted to go to Forks. Cynthia and Elizabeth Swan, however, could not _wait_.

They pointed and shouted at things as they grew closer, to things that they remembered from eight or nine years ago. They got louder and louder, until the point where Edward, laughing, had to turn around – while driving at top speed, of course – and tell them to bring down the volume.

The Volvo slowed when it reached the center of Forks. An odd, burning sensation that had nohing to do with vampire thirst resided in the back of his throat. This, in fact, was a wholly human emotion.

He was back home.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Cynthia asked.

"Alice is waiting for us by an old abandoned shed at the edge of town. Carlisle and the rest of them will meet us there later. We're going to drop the car off by the house, in case we're being followed or seen. We'll walk from there."

Lizzie groaned. "That'll take _forever_."

"Not as long as you may think." There was a hint of a smirk in Edward's voice.

The car turned onto a hidden driveway that not many knew was there. No car had crunched the gravel in almost sixteen years, the path was overgrown with plants and shrubs, branches and vines crawling their way along the dirt and gravel. Today though, Edward could clearly make out two cars against the house – a yellow 911 Turbo, a Porsche, and a silver Mercedes Benz.

His family was already here for what was very likely to become the strangest family reunion in the history of family reunions.

_Glad to be home, Edward?_ It was Esme's voice in his head now – Alice had surely told them about their imminent arrival. Other voice's bounced in his head now – first Alice, then Carlisle and Rosalie. He was far too out of range to hear Emmett and Jasper.

The family's separation had not been long – the eight of them had been in Alaska together fourteen hours prior. But the fact that it was in Forks in which they reunited, and in which his family would meet his daughters – made it much more special.

There was only one person missing.

_Not much longer._ He reminded himself softly. He ignored the painful feelings in his gut, thinking, _This must be what Bella felt like, when I left those times._ But he told himself that the second time had been necessarily, even if it ended up being pointless. No, his logic was not always in perfect working order. Maybe, he thought, even with Alice seeing it, he couldn't change it. No matter what, her vision of Bella had come true.

He realized that he had stopped the car next to Alice's Porsche, and that Cynthia and Lizzie we're waiting for him. A faint smile touched his lips when he thought of their names. Elizabeth, after his true mother, and Cynthia, after Alice's sister. Edward himself had had no choosing in the names. He'd left before that.

He shook himself out of the reverie, cutting the engine.

"Now," he said when they were out of the car, "you wonder how we'll get there so fast. You _are_ half vampires, are you not?"

"Well, I guess so." Elizabeth said, pondering this. "But that would help us… how? I don't even like rare meat. Gives me the heebie jeebies."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Three things. One, the school thermometers were never broken. Cynthia runs about ninety four, am I right?" he asked, reading into her thoughts. "Lizzie, a bit higher? Ninety five, ninety six?"

The twins looked at him with amazed eyes.

"Second, your hearing and sight are off the charts." He chuckled. "I suppose only Bella Swan's daughter could still be clumsy _and_ have superb vision." He gave a glance to Lizzie, who pretended to be mad.

"Okay, the girl literally _trips over nothing._ She once fell on the porch and managed to sprain her wrist _and _break her finger." Cynthia laughed as she said this.

"You sound exactly like your mother, Liz. Maybe I'll tell you a story about that some time. Yet I have a feeling that your clumsiness wont get in the way of what I'm about to show you."

"Okay, but seriously, we don't have any powers."

"Not yet. Not really. Your ability is… half developed, I'd say. I may have a way to bring it out of you."

"And how's that?"

Edward Cullen grinned mischievously. "Run."

"What?!"

He leaned forward, ready to run full speed ahead. Aimed at the twins.

"Run."

With that, he leapt forward, and the twins squealed, realizing what he meant. He was _chasing_ it out of them.

He chased them all the way to the abandoned shed.

They broke all the speed records.


	12. Calling him Dad

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you know that before chapter 11, I had thirty four subscribers, twenty four favorites and 2,417 hits? Awesome! (to me, anyway) **

**So, I dedicate this chapter to my readers, because you guys are wonderful… I wish that Alice could give you all a vampire worthy car…. Okay, just read…**

They didn't even break a sweat.

When they arrived at the shed less than two minutes later, a wide grin lit up Edward's stony face. These were definitely his kids.

"Woah!" Lizzie exclaimed. "We were fast…"

"but never _that_ fast. Did we break the sound barrier?" Cynthia finished for her sister.

"The sound barrier was shattered." Edward chucked, then looked to the overgrown grassy area in front of them. It was complete with the decaying metal shed, white paint peeling from heavy rains. Somebody had long forgotten about this place.

"Alice…" he spoke as if playing hide and seek. "I know you're out there. I can _hear_ you. Come on now, its no time to be shy." He teased.

An inky black head poked out from behind the building. "Don't ruin my fun, Edward."  
Alice said as she emerged with a playful grin. Her eyes were butterscotch and dancing with the excitement of seeing the twins again. In fact, she herself was almost dancing, shifting from foot to foot, as if it was all she could do to keep herself from launching at them.

"Another surprise is not what they need, Alice."

"Lizzie would have liked it." Alice said knowingly, flashing a wide grin up at them.

"Alice?" Cynthia asked as if making sure it was really her.

"The babysitter formally known as Elyce!" Alice curtsied and Edward rolled his eyes.

"We thought that we'd never see you again." Cynthia whispered.

"Babysitters leave and stuff, but you were more than a babysitter… you were the only one who understood us. I guess this explains that. We thought that you were going to bring us with you when you left."

"Aw, guys, I would have, but Edward thought it best to butt out when you were out of danger. I guess I didn't count the Robinsons as danger, huh? You look like Bella, you know, the both of you."

"Really?"

"Amazingly…" she stopped talking with a look from Edward, frowning.

"So we're going to Alaska because…"

"It's the safest place for the two of you right now. Alice saw that you would be safest there." Alice nodded.

"We're leaving when Grandpa gets here?"

"Yep." Alice said. "Carlisle… call him that, that's what he would want… Esme, and Rosalie will be here soon, they're… getting food." She giggled. "Rosalie will be driving my Porsche to Alaska, Carlisle will take his car, and Esme will drive the Volvo…" Her voice was high-pitched as she trailed off with a mischievous grin.

"How are we getting there?" Lizzie asked.

"Your Aunt has a tendency to go overboard. When you meet your nieces for the first time, you don't normally buy them cars."

"Wh"

"What?"

Now Alice _was_ bouncing on her heels. "You _are_ sixteen, are you not? You've got your learners permits, I've seen that happen… so what's the problem?"

"She got us _cars?_" Lizzie squealed.

"Oh, she got you cars alright. You don't have to accept them. Your mother never did… no matter how many times I offered."

"_They're getting cars, Edward." _She teased him now. "I know you don't want your babies driving, but lets face it… they're almost your age."

"Very funny, Alice."

"Go – they're in the shed."

"Are you serious?" Lizzie took off running - normal human speed, thankfully – towards the shed.

"See? Told you that she would like the surprise. Now, you, Cynthia, on the other hand…"

"I don't need a car, really." She chewed her lips, her throat closing as she fought tears. What if all of this was just some crazy dream? What if she woke up and the Robinsons were there? Or even worse, what if this was no dream, and he left again? That would be so much harder than this not being real.

Suddenly, Edward was level, his eyes meeting hers, hand on her shoulders. "I'm not leaving again. Shh, sweetheart. The Robinsons are never going to bother you, ever again, I promise. Go on, go get your car. I, for one, think that its very nice. It's a black Audi Coupe, the same one that I wanted for your mother. Of course, she refused. I'm making sure that you wont. Go on now."

"Are you sure, Dad?" The words came from her mouth before she was even aware of them in her head. The corner of Edward's mouth twitched into a smile, and so did Cynthia's.

"Go on. Your sister can't open the door to the garage." Cynthia snuck a peek towards her sister, who was kicking the door wordlessly in frustration. Rolling her eyes, Cynthia walked over and tried to figure out the door with her, but didn't have much luck.

"Edward, about Bella…"

"Oh, not this again, Alice."

"But you didn't tell them!"

He growled. "Neither will you."

"They have to know! Otherwise… things could go wrong."

"And you _saw_ that?"

"Well, no, but…"

The snarling sound was ripping from his chest, the twins too absorbed to hear. "You're not telling them!"

"Why is that, Edward? Because you can't stand what happened? What you did to her? Newsflash, Edward, _I_ did that! Because _you_ we're a _coward!_ Do you really wish she was dead? I know that you don't! Then what is it? Do you think that they'll hate you because she isn't the same? They wont! _That_ I've seen!" Her voice was beyond upset.

Edward did not answer. Instead, he seemed to be preparing himself to throw himself at her… a true vampire fight about to unfold.

Finally, he spoke, his voice icey. "You killed Bella."

Her voice was low. "Do you _seriously_ think that the women who mothered these children doesn't have a soul?"

This time, he did not answer.

"Bella Swan isn't dead, Edward, and you know that. I thought we'd gotten over this a long time ago, but obviously not. I know you hate me for what I did…"

"I don't hate you."

"But it was one dead or the other. And I, for one, would take this one. What, did you really think that the Volturi would forget about her? That the vision I had of her with them would be wrong? If they had changed her first, she would be with them. We had to act, and since you wouldn't… I did. I know you don't like it, you wish it could have gone the other way around. But it didn't, and I don't think she'd have it any other way. She's with you, even if it meant leaving her children – for their own sake – for awhile.

And I think its time to explain that."

**a/n: The last line **_**was**_** said by Alice. And, if you are having trouble understanding something that was said, pm me, but more explanation is coming in the next chapter… and the type of cars that they are getting… it was a twenty minute discussion between my brother and I, which is why the next chapter is dedicated to him…. **


	13. Polar Bears and Ice Chips

a/n: Alright, now I know that I said that this chapter would be dedicated to my brother, but I lied

**a/n: Alright, now I know that I said that this chapter would be dedicated to my brother, but I lied. That's actually the next chapter. This chapter is one that I was going to maybe do, and I decided this would be the perfect spot. This chapter, then, is dedicated to :**

**Agni!**

**Why, you ask? Because this chapter **_**is**_** her, people… okay, not really, but you get the point, I hope. I was only thinking about writing an Alaska chapter, but she really wanted to read it, so this chapter was born! So, Agni, for all your help, I wish I could get you a vampire worthy car, a plane ticket to Forks/Alaska so that you could join the party, or put a magical spell on our English teacher so that we don't have to read our Lord of the Flies project out loud.**

**Unfortunately, I can't do any of those things. Enjoy anyway. **

**Location: ALASKA, AREA UNDISCLOSED. **

It is beyond cold, but the only way I know this is because I can see ice and snow. My body is colder than the ice, yet I don't feel it.

I've been twenty six years old for awhile.

In fact, I've been twenty six years old for almost eight years now. That is awhile, at least for me, anyway. For the rest of the Cullens, not so much.

I'm still working on my control, I haven't seen my children for eight years because of that. They think that I died in a horrible car accident. I can still see their faces in my head. I can still remember the day that Edward left: and the day six years later when I saw him again, ten years ago now.

That is something about me that amazed them, amazed _all_ of the Cullens, even Carlisle, especially him. He said that nobody ever remembers this much. Alice said that it might have something to do with the fact that my mind was so secure when I was human. Yes, that's me, with the stable mind over here.

Yet it is still hard, more so since the images are so vivid… Charlie. Yes, Edward thought it was best, and I agreed, telling the twins that he died. Telling Charlie that we'd all died in the car accident that Alice had staged . . . one event that she didn't have as much fun with, as, lets say, my wedding. She said it was one of the few events that she couldn't stand… creating my death. Making my children think I was dead for their own good. She took care of them, I know that, became their babysitter… said that they were wonderful children.

Making Charlie believe that I was dead was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. It meant that I could never ever see him again: not that I'd ever expected to. I'd said my goodbyes the day of the wedding.

No, I didn't expect to get pregnant.

When _that_ happened, I knew that everything was going to change. How could I become a vampire with two children? Even after they were born, I still couldn't have the life that I would have had.. Don't get me wrong, I love them as much as I love Edward. But we were up a creek without a paddle.

We decided to wait, then, until the twins were much older. I wouldn't feel as bad then, leaving them . . . I would have told them. We'd always planned to tell them the truth about their birth. They could wait for me to gain control, it wouldn't matter how long it took. Carlisle had the suspicion that since they were half vampires, they would have a longer than average life span . . . we were unsure if they would actually age after a certain point, and are still waiting to see.

And then Edward left, the night that the twins were born.

I didn't understand until years and years later, the sacrifice he put himself through when he did that. The danger that he took _me_ out of.

Finally.

The raging manic expression on my face softened, the horrid thirst subsiding. I opened my eyes, they were now a butterscotch, not as light as Edward's, but lighter than they had been nearly five hours ago, when I'd smelled a faraway human.

Jasper smiled warmly, his hand on my shoulder as I crouched close to the ground, fists clenched. "Glad to have you back." He said, referring to the fact that I'd been fighting the urge to kill somebody that I didn't even know for the past five hours.

It seemed as if forever had passed since Edward had gone, when in reality, it had been less than fourteen, maybe fifteen, hours ago since I'd seen the rest of my family. Nobody had told me where they had gone, or what they were doing there… but the way Alice has been acting lately, tells me _something_ is up, good or bad, I don't know.

Carlisle says I might be able to see my children again, possibly sooner than later. He said not to worry, that he would take care of explanations and things. That possibility, having Edward, and having my family, are the things that keep me going. Even Rosalie and I get along now… well, better than before.

Before.

Yes, Edward had left me. Its always been his fatal (hypothetically speaking, of course) flaw, his need to protect me. That's _why_ he left, to protect my kids this time. Alice had seen me becoming a vampire… but not to our accounts. So he left, to see if the vision disappeared. It did, at least for awhile, since with the challenge of having to get through Edward to get to me faded, the stray vampire who wanted me was bored.

I should have seen through his act that night, so many years ago, when he said that it was their scent that would force him to leave. But what can I say? He's a good liar. I was mad for a long time … those six long years when I thought that he had left me. But I went on, solely for the sake of Cynthia and Elizabeth.

The visions came back. This time it was no stray. Six years later, it was the Volturi. They were going to check up on their favorite human: moi.

So, here I am, in this white expanse with me family, as a vampire.

"Hey, did you leave us again?" Jasper teased.

"What? Oh, no…" I shook my head. "Just thinking. You're sure that you don't know where they went?" I asked both of them.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Emmett joked.

"Hilarious." I threw a chunk of ice at him, which shattered on impact with his forearm.

"We don't know." Jasper lied expertly, and I pursed my lips in anger.

"Sure." I said sweetly. "And you –" I looked to Jasper. "Don't know where Alice is, and you," I looked to Emmett, "Don't know where Rosalie is. And Carlisle and Esme fell off the edge of the earth. Mhm. Sure."

"Aw, don't be like that, 'lil sis."

Technically, I was older than him. Also technically, I was capable of kicking his behind in a wresting match, due to newborn vampire strengths. Or I could just use a plain old _bat._

I reminded him of those three things with one long look.

"They'll be home soon."

"Oh, so now you're the physic? Isn't that more of Alice's niche than yours, Jasper?"

"Don't be rude, Bella."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and laid down in the snow on my back. "The two of you can be obnoxious somewhere else. I'll be here, sulking and out of the loop."

**NO POV**

Jasper and Emmett walked a slight ways away, just far enough so that Bella could no longer here them, and they spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I do feel kind of bad, keeping it from her. She's actually upset." Jasper said.

"I hadn't noticed." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Look, its better this way. If she knew that they went to go get her kids, she would have wanted to go with them. Did you see what happened when that human was, what, five miles away? It took her five hours, Jasper."

"Maybe you're right. Besides, with what Alice saw of the twins and the Volturi …"

"Exactly. So, we're going to just have to distract her until then … or just watch her sulk. One of the two. How long do you think it will take them to get back?"

Jasper sighed. "You heard the girl. That's more of Alice's niche."

**A/n: Happy, Agni? Loads of Jasper… lol… no, the ending didn't make much sense, but the word niche was funny, and it now making my think of quiche. I don't know why.**


	14. Audi Coupe and Jaguar XF

a/n: Yes, this is the chapter dedicated to my brother

**a/n: Yes, this is the chapter dedicated to my brother. Reason being the twenty (I'm understating … it was more like two times that) minute conversation that he and I had about car types for the twins. Sometimes this got interesting, for example, when he suggested cars that we passed (we were on a very long car ride) and my father turned around and exclaimed 'that's not expensive!'.**

**I ended up choosing Cynthia's audi coupe, which is what Edward wanted for Bella in the beginning of New Moon, and he chose Lizzie's car.**

**So, here's to you, bro. A lot of this should be dedicated to you, you've been my wacky idea bouncre, you've heard about **_**everything**_** before **_**anyone**_**, and you don't even read Twilight.**

**You're my Edward to my Alice. (you know, the whole cute sibling thing they've got going one … they even fight. (eclipse, I believe)**

**I would save you from the Volturi anyday (New Moon) even though I'd probably be the reason that you ended up there in the first place.**

**LOCATION: FORKS, WASHINGTON**

"Omg."

Elizabeth and Cynthia stared into complete darkness, eyes focusing quickly.

"Which one is yours?" Lizzie whispered.

"The black Audi Coupe."

"You mean I've got a Jaguar XF?"

"Yea." Cynthia said in amazement, staring at her car.

"Omg."

"You've said that twice."

"Omg."

They each walked slowly to their cars. Cynthia ran her fingers gingerly over the hood of her car, her sister doing the same to a red Jaguar.

"Can we really keep these?" Lizzie whispered.

"Yes, yes, I think that we can."

"Aunt Alice forgot to give us the keys."

"Most likely purposeful. And call her Alice. . ."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Er, actually she didn't. But we've been calling her Alice this whole time, haven't we? Besides, we're going to Alaska, for some reason obviously more purposeful than what they're letting on. Seriously, I'm all for it. _Anything_ to get out of the hell that we were in before. So, I'm out of here. We don't have time to go speeding around Forks – but I think that they're letting us drive to Alaska."

"Would Edward pass for an adult?"

"I'm sure that he has a license, and Alice _is_ legal, she's nineteen…"

"What's going on out there?"

Quickly, they spun around to find out what they'd missed.

Edward had Alice by the shoulders, crouched down and staring into her eyes. Her face was blank . . . as if she herself had left and her body was an empty shell, left there with nothing inside. He wasn't trying to bring her back, just supporting her as if he was afraid of her collapsing.

"Alice!" Lizzie and Cynthia ran quickly to where the pair stood.

"Shh." Edward said, casting a quick glance at them. "Don't be too loud."

"What's _wrong_ with her?"

"It's just a vision. She'll be alright. We were having a discussion, and then she left."

"What's she seeing?"

"I don't know yet," he said, shaking his head. "We'll know soon enough."

Suddenly, Alice's eyes went wide, flashing, and she drew in one huge gasping breath, even though she didn't need to breathe to live.

She sunk to the ground, as if all muscles had been removed from her small body.

"Alice!" Lizzie exclaimed in concern.

"I'm alright." She whimpered. "Just give me a moment." Her eyes met Edward's for only an instant, but it was enough.

"How long?"

She didn't answer.

"Alice, I said HOW LONG?" His voice raised.

"Don't yell at her!"

"Alice!" Edward said again, getting down on her level. "_How long?"_

"We're going to be too late." She whispered, her eyes nervous.

"I knew it!" He was up, already at the end of the grassy field. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have left her with those incompetent fools!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Jasper like that!"

"Isn't Jasper in Alaska?"

"Not for long. I'd give him an hour."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"This is _my fault_. I should have stayed."

"Edward, I don't like it either! She's my best friend, for heaven's sake, Edward, she's my sister. We might be able to get her back. Remember when…"

"Alice, I cant risk them like that. I can't lose them too."

"It might be the only way. We could try ourselves, but…"

"Are you talking about Rosalie?"

"No . . ."

"Esme …"

"No."

"Alice, please."

"So we have another Aunt?"

"No, no …"

"Then who …"

Edward was back by the three girls now. "Your mother…" he said quickly. "She's talking about your mother."


	15. Polar Bear a la mode

a/n: Alright, here are some things to know about this chapter or anything in particular

**a/n: Alright, here are some things to know about this chapter or anything in particular.**

**I'm still looking for some taglines to use if I make a video. So far, I have**

**Animal Crackers – Are you hungry? (me)**

**Animal Crackers- Are they blood flavored? (let me know if that was you)**

**Yes, this is another Alaska chapter… long… explains some of last chapter … which, btw, was insanely fun to write! **

**I also have a new poll up, on my page …**

**LOCATION: ALASKA, SAME TIME AS LAST CHAPTER, AREA IS THE WOODS **(a/n: yes, they have woods in Alaska)

**NO POV**

Emmett and Jasper returned to Bella, finding her still in the same position, hands on her stomach which rose and fell unnecessarily, staring up at the sky. Woods on either side of them glistened with snow capped pine needles, tall evergreens reaching into the sky, trying to scratch heaven's back.

Emmett stood directly in back of Bella's head, his face and back blocking out the gleaming sun, their skin sparkling with a thousand unseen jewels. No human was around for miles: the human Bella had smelled five miles away was a rare and shocking oddity. They were thankful that it was no closer; it had been difficult for her at five miles distance. With nobody around, they could afford this openness, this freedom that a city could not provide.

"Here to tell me where they are?" She said without looking up.

"Nope. Here to ask if you wanted to go hunting."

"You're just trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Jasper asked.

"Come on Bells, you'll feel better once you're out there in the woods." Emmett said.

"I think I smell polar bear today." Jasper added. "Come on, what've you got to lose?"

"Her mind if she keeps sitting there."

"Not helping." Jasper said.

"I'm up! Look, see? I'm going with you." She stood to her feet quickly.

"Haha, we got you up!" Emmett joked.

"You're lucky Edward likes you." She said, playfully snarling.

"Let's go! Polar bears are on the move!" Jasper said impatiently, teasing her.

"Okay, impatient one! Polar bear a la mode it is." She said, laughing and forgetting her problems for a single moment. "But I seriously think Esme would question your food choices, Jasper."

He just flashed his pearly white teeth before they took off.

**Bella's POV**

I give into my senses.

I am lost in them. No, that is not true. Bella is there, in my body, but my animal instincts take over. It feels great, giving in and being wild, this is what I was created to do. Yet at the same time it is horrid, this is not who _I_ am, who Bella was, and I'm afraid of losing her. There are few things in the world that could make me want to return, few things that overpower this. Thankfully, they are there, thankfully, they've always allowed me to hold on to her, hold on to the old Bella.

It had always been enough, and I am thankful for that. I feel the thanks in my mind somewhere, but all I want to do is hunt, search, kill. Drink.

Wind rips past my ears and I am vaguely reminded of Edward running with me on his back. How badly I wanted to get off and feel my feet safely on ground. Yet, at the same time, that was the only place I wanted to be, grasping onto Edward's back. It was the only thing that I wanted to do, the only place that I ever wanted to be. It is the same way now, but different in so many ways. Now _I_ am Edward. The wild part of me is Edward running wild, and the old Bella is clinging desperately to my back, trying to hold on.

I am quick on the trail of the polar bear that I am hunting. He has no way of escape, and he knows this. He is slow, and I am fast, like a jaguar. Edward once called me that. The old Bella on my back smiles. This old Bella is the reason why I am clumsy still when not running. One of the things that I am thankful for. The old Bella smiles, knowing that she has clung on successfully.

Somewhere close by, Jasper has found his prey: another polar bear, larger than the one that I've found.

Emmett comes to a screeching halt somewhere near me, and I wonder why for a second.

And that's when I smell her.

It had been unbearable when the human was five miles away, when I was still Bella, not the newly wild creation that I am now.

If it had been unbearable before, this was impossible.

I grin. I know what I am to do. I leave the scent of the foul polar bear that I was so naively hunting, and follow the scent of this new find, this treasure.

There are screams, two screams and one whisper.

Emmett's voice bellows: "Bella, no!"

Jasper abandons his polar bear for me. "It's not worth it, Bella!"

The whisper.

The whisper is me. The pieces of Bella inside me, say, "Please."

The creature that I am ignores all three.

The creature that I am runs, she finds this human instantly, ten miles away.

The pieces of Bella notice things. She whispers in my ear that this is a human who has a life, she tells me things that Edward has told me to do: to humanize them, make them people instead of prey. She tells me that this human has blonde, long hair and brown eyes. She tells me her height and about the family friends she might have, that she stares at me, her brown eyes filled with horror and unable to run, too in awe to move an inch.

I laugh. Such silly, trivial things. The world is simple; she is my prey, nothing more.

The old Bella slips off my back as my golden eyes turn a deep, ruby, red.

**a/n: Agni . . . yes, is the answer to the question in your head. Also, hoping my readers realize that 'old Bella' isn't actually a human clinging to her back, but how she tries to keep herself human in her mind when she hunts. Thanks for reading! **


	16. Family Portrait

a/n: LONG CHAPTER …

**a/n: LONG CHAPTER …. So, lets get crackin'.**

**LOCATION: FORKS, WASHINGTON**

"What? Dad, Mom's dead. We thought that you knew …"

"She's not dead." Alice said quietly.

"Technically."

"You're not helping, Edward."

"We saw the car accident!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"We went to her funeral!"

"So did we." Alice said. "We stood in the back, of course. It was one of the most difficult things that I have ever had to do in my life … that's saying something. I've been around for over 100 years. But standing there …" She wrapped her arms around herself and swayed gently, back and forth.

Edward wrapped an arm around Alice and pulled the small, shaking girl to his side. "It's alright, Alice. It wasn't your fault."

She sniffled. "You wouldn't listen."

"I know. We know better now, don't we? I'm sorry for putting you through that. I won't forgive myself."

"Don't be silly, Edward." She closed her eyes for a second, but the darkness was vision free. Opening her eyes, she looked to the twins. "I hated faking your mother's death, but by then, she was already gone, far away. There was nothing else we could do." Her eyes were begging, pleading with Cynthia, who was beginning to understand, piece together the information her father had told them. "I _had_ to change her … the first time, your father's leaving did the trick, but the second time, when the visions reappeared … I knew it was the only way. So I changed her behind your father's back. By the time Edward knew, she was in Alaska with the rest of the family. He couldn't do anything."

"My mother … is a vampire?" Cynthia said. The twins were now paler than the Cullens.

Edward crouched down. "Try to understand. Two days before your birth, Alice saw someone trying to find your mother … a vampire whose name we don't know … simply because he couldn't have her."

"So you left." Cynthia said, understanding.

"Yes – it was a trail. With myself gone, the vampire hunting your mother lost interest."

"So why didn't you come back?" Lizzie said, finally beginning to catch on to his explanation.

"He planned to." Alice said. "But whenever he decided too, the visions came back." She shook her head as if it caused her great pain to remember that.

"When you were six, the visions cleared for good, and I returned to your mother."

"But we never …"

"I know. That part would be risky, dragging the two of you into it. But I watched you, for two years, whenever I got the chance. Your mom and I were together again, everything was alright. Then, just as we'd made the decision for the three of us to meet …"

"Something changed?" Lizzie guessed.

"Yes. Something changed again. Something changed, but I did not. When the Volturi wanted your mother, I still refused to change her."

"So Alice did." Cynthia said.

"Yes. I knew Edward wouldn't forgive me … at least not for a long time."

"Alice…"

"Don't worry, Edward. I would have been the same way."

"No, you wouldn't have. You, Alice, would have been rational."

"Edward, if something like that had happened to Jasper …"

"Dad, _why_ did the Volturi want Mom?" Elizabeth cut in, chewing her lip nervously.

"There were two reasons." Both girls had sat down on the ground, and Elizabeth was shaking, her teeth chattering. Her entire body was freezing cold, dropping even lower than her already abnormally low body temperature.

"The first was that the Volturi didn't want humans knowing about our existence." Edward said, beginning to pace. Looking to Lizzie, he said, "well, that's _one _way that you're not like your mother – you _do_ go into shock." He quickly shrugged off his old leather jacket – the same one that he had worn on his unofficial date with Bella in Port Angelos – and drapped it around Lizzie's shoulders. At the sound of her protest, he chuckled. "Trust me. I don't need it."

"The second reason, then, is the one that applies even more now – and to the two of you if they were given the chance. You see, being half-vampires, you hold a lot of power that you may not be aware of yet. You're stronger, more capable …"

"And if we were full vampires … if they changed us…"

"Exactly. You'd be so extremely valuable to their team. Then there is the fact, of course, that they wanted Bella and I originally – even more tempting."

"Because Mom was different?"

"Yes … your mother was one in a billion. She was a completely secure mind – still does – I can't read it, Jane can't hurt her … so valuable to them. So if they couldn't have _her, _ they wanted to next best thing – the two of you. I refuse to allow that."

"Um … thanks?"

"But you said that Alice saw something about her." Cynthia said.

"And by the way that you flipped, it wasn't good."

"No, what Alice saw wasn't good."

"Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie will be here in ten minutes. Jasper and Emmett in twenty." Alice stated, and Edward nodded before continuing his explanation.

"When a vampire is created, they have no control. Feed is all that they want to do. When Alice changed your mother eight years ago, she knew that seeing you again was almost impoosible. Once Alice told me, Bella was already in Alaska, and we had to plan the car accident, the funeral arrangements … so much had to be done while your mother fought for control in Alaska, and then there was the fact that most of it was done by me while I was in Alaska, long distance … I only left her side to be at her funeral … and yours."

"What?!"

He sighed. "We had to do the same thing for the two of you. It was your mother's idea, safest for everyone here if no connections were left."

"Is Grandpa …"

"No. Your grandfather is alive and well in Pheonix."

The girls looked relieved, though upset that he thought that they were dead.

"And Uncle Jacob? He thinks that we're dead too?"

"No." A small smile – or maybe a grimace – played upon his lips. "You were told about the battle that the La Push pack fought with us … since Uncle Jacob knew about us, he, as ironic as it may be – was the only one that we could trust. Your Uncle is the one who set up your adoption. Alice would have whisked you away long ago – if we knew how they were treating you. She couldn't _see_ them. All she could see was what she saw when she was there … not the amount of trouble it really was."

Alice looked apologetic.

"Are you saying that _both_ sets of our parents are paranormal?"

"Your uncle didn't know his relatives were so …. unagreeable, even though I didn't like the foul idea in the first place… but it _was _the only way."

"His relatives? His _werewolf_ relatives?" Cynthia said.

"The Robinsons were of the Quilette bloodline. They moved away months before we came."

"So they never changed?"

"Exactly." Alice said. "But they still had the ancestors – I couldn't see them. Once in awhile, I saw you, when it didn't involve them, when you were away from them … that's how I knew you would be in trouble again, because it didn't involve them. I'm sorry."

"Do they know … where we went?"

"No, they don't. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Considering that I _am_ your legal gaudrian, we could take this to court if we have to – but that doesn't even have to apply … considering that you're both legally dead … which, is totally ironic … I don't think that a court would work."

"How did nobody find out, that we were the same people who were _dead_?"

"You didn't exactly go by the last name Swan, now did you?"

"I guess not."

"They're here." Alice said suddenly, just as Edward's head snapped up to approaching thoughts.

Out of the darkness of the woods, three pale figures emerged. The first was a taller man, looking to be in his thirties. His head was full of blonde hair, his eyes a warm golden. He exuded confidence and safety – Carlisle Cullen was a doctor, allowing him to have built up a tolerance to the scent of human blood.

The second, close enough to Carlisle so that their arms brushed lightly, had gently curling hair that framed her golden eyes and loving heart shaped face. Esme's eyes fixed first on each of her children and then locked onto her grandchildren.

The third and final vampire who appeared would be what most humans considered far past normal beauty. The golden hair that waved down her shoulders was just a shade lighter than her eyes. She walked with an air of poise and balance .. yet one could also taste the twinge of danger that circulated her. Rosalie Hale walked slightly behind Esme and Carlisle.

The two Cullens and Hale walked out of the forest to meet their relatives for the first time.

**a/n:Happy belated mother's day!**

**So, you can take a wild leap and guess who the shout out went to this time: my mother.**

**Besides being, well, the reason I'm **_**here**_**, she is the reason I'm **_**still**_** here. She's always been there, **_**reads Twilight**_**, listened to every crazy story or plotline, watched every video (btw, there is a new trailer up, you can find it by typing in signedsealedwritten) and been there for everything that I do.**

**She is the Esme to my Bella.**

**Mom, you are like Esme in a lot fo ways … sweet, kind, gentle … but willing to get fierce to protect her children.**

**I love you, Mom. **

**Happy Mother's day to all mothers/women out there . . . **

**Much Love, **

**Signed Sealed Written**


	17. Please Don't Cliff Dive

a/n: Hey everyone

**a/n: Hey everyone! I'm thinking of starting to write another Twilight Fan Fiction (don't worry, not abandoning this one) just using the original characters … just don't have a plot yet … my brain must not have enough carrots for a plot bunny visit … though, I have a few songs that fit well for this story**

**Lizzie – Runaway, by Linkin Park**

**Family Portrait by Pink**

**I'm With You by Avril Levigne for the relationship between the twins and when they thought that Edward was Edwin …**

**Nobody's Home for the twins … actually, this one is interesting because the way I see it is that it is what Alice thinks about the twins and her relationship to them when she was babysitting them.**

**There are more, that I can't tell you yet! **

"Edward," Carlisle Cullen said softly as if not wanting to startle his son, "We received a phone call, from Emmett." His eyes flickered to Alice for a mere fraction of a second before they returned to Edward.

"We know. Is … can we do anything?" His face was plaer than usual, if possible, and his beautiful, angelic face was haunted, deeply disturbed. The trees and leaves whistled their shrill cries of sorrow and remorse. The twins hudddled together from the chill that came with it, their hair plastered to their skulls with the heavy mist that fell from the sky.

"Alice, Edward, may we speak alone for a moment?" Carlisle said, unfazed by the rain. His marble body angled to the area near the shed – a place as private as they would be able to get in the open field.

Alice stood up, her normally expressive face showing nothing. She looked to the twins for a moment, as if daring them not to stay put. Wind whipped against her cold, pretty face. She danced like a pixie to Carlisle's side.

Edward let his golden eyes rest on his daughters for a second before he joined Carlisle. The wind was now picking up speed faster, biting the girls, who were almost too in shock to notice, save for the fact that they huddled even closer, pulling Edward's old leather jacket around the both of the.

"Wait." He said. "I'm being incredibly rude. I apologize. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, these are my daughters, Cynthia and Elizabeth. Cynthia, Elizabeth, this is your Grandfather, Grandmother, and Aunt Rosalie."

Esme smiled at the twins, and shook their hands, which they extended cautiously into the now whipping wind. "Please, call me Esme." Her face was warm despite the obvious cold, but her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"You may call me Carlisle, as well." Carlisle said, doing the same. "Edward, Alice, shall we?" Not having time for a proper greeting, they receded to the shed.

"The two of you really do resemble your mother." Rosalie said, making a spot on the wet grass for herself, next to the twins. Esme and Rosalie had been told to watch over them, while the others talked, afraid that one of them would do something Bella-ish and rash.

"We've waited a long time to meet the two of you." Esme said, also sitting down on the opposite side of the twins.

"We didn't even know you existed." Lizzie said, between chattering teeth.

"Lizzie, that's rude." Cynthia said, appalled.

"It _is_ true, however." Rosalie said. "You only knew Alice because Edward seems to think that she makes a good baby-sitter/kidnapper."

"What … do … you mean?" Lizzie said through chatters.

"He used to do the same with your mother, kidnap her when he wasn't around to watch over her. Of course, Bella actually _needed_ to be watched over … managing to launch her selves off cliffs and such."

"Aunt Alice _kidnapped_ our mother?"

Rosalie laughed. "She really did. Of course, she called it a _sleepover_, but the intention was clear."

"By the way, Lizzie _does_ need watching over." Cynthia said, grinning, but as with Esme's, the smile did not reach her green eyes. "She's just as clumsy as our mother."

"Which Dad managed to evade the topic of _completely_." Lizzie said, sighing and returning to her somber mood. "Esme, Aunt Rosalie, what's going on?"

"He didn't tell you, then?" Esme said, sighing. "I'm sure he'll explain when he returns…"

"Please." Cynthia said. The statement was so simple, and so pure of a request, that Esme would have cried if it was possible.

"Look – just, no cliff diving, alright? Your mother pulled that stunt." Rosalie said, remember her bad fortuned phone call to her brother, which had led to the same situation that this one may lead to now.

"Why would we cliff dive?"

"Nevermind." Rosalie said. "It just seemed … highly probable. Your mother, as you know, is a vampire."

"Which is really kind of cool." Lizzie said unexpectedly.

"What, is the cold _frying_ your brain cells?" Cynthia asked, rolling her eyes. "Continue, Aunt Rosalie."

"She had control, enough at least, so that she could see you again. When my sister started to have visions about the two of you and the Volturi, she decided that Alaska would be the best place for the two of you, considering the circumstances."

"Does Mom know that we're going back?"

"No, she doesn't. She can't be around most humans yet, it's too risky. Since the two of you have a mix of blood – so to speak- , it would have been okay."

"Would have?"

"Recently, a group of explorers came to Alaska."

"Oh no. Aunt Rosalie, please don't say …"

"One got too close."

"Oh, God." Cynthia bit her lip. Crying was not allowed. The twins never cried if possible, never in front of others. It went against what they knew, what they had learned from being through so many things. If you cry, you have to talk about your problems, if you cry, you have to let others know that you had weakness. Only cry in front of each other, they had learned from being with the Robinsons.

"Sweetheart," Esme said, realizing the look on Cynthia's face, "Your mother will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie said, taking deep breaths.

"Yes, your grandfather, Dad and Alice are going to come up with something. Everything will work out."

"Dad said that he didn't want to risk us."

Rosalie sighed. "It's what happened with your mother and father, a long time ago."

"There's more to the vision, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is. Alice doesn't know how, yet, but she sees Bella … in Italy."

"With the Volturi?" Cynthia asked.

"You're a fast leaner, Cynthia. Though, she doesn't exactly see her _with_ the Volturi, so much as being in danger of having large repercussions against her."

"She's gone wild, hasn't she?"

"We don't exactly know yet, darling. The future is very changeable, as Alice may have told you."

"Nothing is ever set in stone." Cynthia said, repeating something that Alice had told them while baby sitting them, after Lizzie had said that they were going to have to stay there, without a real family, for their entire lives.

"Their coming back," Esme said, turning to look at her returning family members, and both Rosalie and Esme stood. "I think they've reached a decision."

**a/n: The next chapter will go back a bit and explain what happened during that time there, between Carlisle, Edward and Alice, along with traveling back to Alaska sometime soon maybe … -sigh- pizza is good. I feel bad because the cullens can't eat pizza… wow.**


	18. I Promise

Author's Note: This chapter is a flashback, eight years ago

**Author's Note: This chapter is a flashback, eight years ago. I wrote this to better explain part of what Alice had to go through. Also, it seems that Elizabeth is winning the 'which twin is your favorite' poll on my page. Go check it out, cast your vote! I also have the pictures of their cars at the top of the page. **

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter 18: **

**I Promise**

All I wanted was Edward, and he was all that I could not have. All I wanted was to see his face again, to hear him whisper in my ear, tell me that everything would be alright, even if he couldn't really promise that.

Yet, I could not have Edward. He did not know that we were here.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Alice; I really did trust her, a lot more than she thought that I should. It was just that, this was going all _wrong_. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be Edward's face that I was seeing, not Alice's, and I wasn't supposed to be in the freezing chill of Alaska.

There were other promises that had been made, too, and those I was certain would be kept, even if Alice could not see it. Jacob would be taking care of the adoption of my children. He said that some family friends would be taking them – and though I knew that Edward, or the rest of the Cullen family for that matter, would not like werewolves taking care of their relatives, I trusted him with all of my heart. I knew that he was only doing this to help my children – I'd named him their Godfather, although they called him Uncle. He still, of course, didn't agree with me becoming a vampire. I had been sure that once the pack found out, there would be war.

Alice, even though she couldn't see it, had promised me something: that there would be no war. There would be no vampires left in Forks, and therefore, they would change back, with my children gone. The only werewolves still left would be the ones taking care of my children. I shuddered.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me, staring at my face with concern. "We don't have to do this…" She said, but I knew that we did. She had said that we did not have much time, the Volturi were making their visit soon. Edward as usual, had refused to change me, and Alice had whisked me away, against his wishes. But as she had so aptly told me on that plane to Italy, what could he do once I was bitten?

"I promise you that I'll get him here, Bella, at all costs." She told me, meeting my eyes so that her promise was solid. "What can he do, kill me?"

"It isn't funny, Alice."

"You're right, its not. I'm sorry."

"Are you ready?" I said, my voice soft against the white of the snow, the cold freezing temperature biting into me, one that I should get used to – I'd be colder than the snow once this was through.

Alice face was suddenly holding something that I'd only seen her have twice: when she sent me to run through the streets of Italy, and when she had seen the bite on my hand, in Phoenix. Alice was scared.

"You don't have to do this …" I said, even though we both knew that she had to. They were just empty comfort words, that was all they were.

"I _do_ have to do this, Bella." She said, confirming my thoughts. "It's just … I don't know If I _can_."

"I trust you, Alice. You won't kill me."

Her pixie like face looked up at me, and I was more sure of my phrase than ever before. Alice wouldn't hurt me.

Without the request from her, I lied down in the snow, trying not to shiver from the cold. The cold would no longer be a factor for me soon. It would only be me and Edward. The only regrets that I had were my children, leaving them behind. Yet they were safe, more out of harms' way now than any time that I had been with them.

I lifted my neck, exposing the area directly above my collar bone.

The last thing that I remember seeing in my human existence was Alice, and the last thing that I remember hearing was her voice, softly saying, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't really like how the ending came out, but I like her statement … (Alice's statement) anyway, this author's note was really a way to wish somebody luck/ congrads:**

**Agni xx, Congratulations on taking your AP exam today, I know that you will have done well! (-hands you virtual tofu-)**


	19. Snapped

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter Nineteen: Snapped**

Cynthia and Elizabeth's eyes flickered up to meet the eyes of approaching Carlisle, Alice, and Edward, who's normally lit up eyes had anger flicking through them. Esme stood up gracefully to join her husband, who put an arm on her shoulder. The wind whistling through the trees seemed to join Edward in his emotion, and carried stinging raindrops to the twins.

The twins quickly huddled together to avoid the droplets, and Lizzie was the first to speak. "So," she said, quickly getting to the point. "how are we going to save mom?"

Edward was quick to respond, his golden eyes flashing a warning. "You," he warned, "are not going anywhere."

Alice, exasperated, threw her hands up into the air. "Back to square one!" She said, her voice displaying her dismay at Edward's relapse.

"Edward, dead," Esme's voice was soft and careful. "If what I'm hearing is correct, if Bella has really snapped and is in Italy, then she is going to need something strong to snap her out of it. The girls may do the trick."

Edward's voice was the most hostile, the most angered that it had ever been towards his mother. "So, what you are saying, is that _I_ am not that thing?"

"Edward." Carlisle's voice was something it rarely was: warning, and sharp, currents of his protective nature towards his wife coursing through it. As always, the pain and compassion that he felt for his son was there too. "I believe that what Esme may be saying, is that you alone won't work, and neither would just Cynthia or Lizzie. Bella may need all three of you. She may need even more than that. Certainly no less."

"There must be some other way. Alice?" Edward said, pleading and grasping for straws. He was being forced to choose between risking his daughters' lives, or his wife's.

"You know it doesn't work like that." Alice said, sorrowfully. "Please, Edward. I can see them in Italy. I'm not sure if it will work, but what other choice do we have? We can't… make the same mistake twice."

"Dad, please. Let us go." Cynthia begged, eyes brimming with tears, a forbidden thing. "She _saw_ it."

"It doesn't mean it's correct, Cynthia." Edward said, his voice guarded.

"Well, _I_ wouldn't bet against her." Lizzie said, as though this was obvious and should have been caught onto long ago. Alice's mouth twitched into something that could have resembled a smile, if not for the predicament. She looked to Edward, the slight humor of her sentence flickering across his face before it 

became the guarded, sorrowful, mask that he wore more recently. Even Rosalie seemed to get the inside joke that had the twins searching each of their family member's faces, before sighing with the realization that they were not going to get the joke.

"Dad –" Cynthia's plea cut off as quickly as it had come, horror becoming the principal emotion on her face. Lizzie spun to take in the developing scene, and then horror masked her face as well.

"Alice!"

Now everyone spun to face the newcomers. Jasper no longer walked, instead ran to his wifes side, catching her before she could hit the ground. Emmett quickly caught up.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, his eyes flickering to Edward's face, sensing that the strongest emotions came from him. His eyes caught on the twins for barely a moment before they returned to Alice, held up in his arms. Surely, her face was paler now than ever before.

"I'm assuming it's a vision." Carlisle answered for him.

"She's never … passed out."

"Can vampires even _do_ that?" Lizzie asked as they moved towards the scene, in a whisper low enough that she thought nobody else could hear.

"In extreme cases." Carlisle answered, briefly looking up from his crouched position at Alice's side. The way Jasper held her in his arms, his face so painfully constricted, reminded Edward of Bella and himself. Which, of course, only caused him further pain.

"Carlisle, is she going to be alright?" Jasper asked, looking up again to meet Carlisle's eyes. Esme was now at Alice's side, her face upset and worried. Emmett and Rosalie were the only standing, her in front of him and his arms around her waist, next to Jasper's side.

A shuddering breath came from Alice, and she finally cried out and straightened herself, her eyes scared and anxious. Nobody asked her what she had seen, giving her air – so to speak.

Noticing that Jasper was the one holding her, she let her head fall back onto his chest, allowing her eyes to close for the briefest of seconds before she took another deep breath. She was shaking now as well.

Rosalie was the one to break the silence, the single word that she spoke heavy with her concern for her sister. "Alice?"

"I'm alright, Rosalie. Just… give me a moment."

"It's worse." Edward said, his voice not in a question form, but knowing, no doubt having read her mind. "It's Jane."

Nobody spoke, and the silence etched on for what seemed to be ages.

**a/n: This chapter was shorter than what I expected, but, ah well. I would like to just say that this chapter is dedicated to my father. **


	20. Jane

**Author's Note:This is basically what Alice saw. I'll explain some more at the bottom, I don't want to give anything away. I just got scared by a piece of pollen. Wow, what a Bella moment.**

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter Twenty: No Rules**

I am free.

There are no more rules. There is no more self control, no more waiting and denying myself. There is only the true nature of a vampire coursing through my empty veins, wrapping itself around my soul – if I had one. For some reason, there was no worry in that, either. Who needed a soul if they were going to live forever?

Who had ever heard of vegetarian vampires, anyway? It was absurd.

It is harder for me to remember them, now, the Cullens. I remember names, fragments of features, but they trigger no feeling within me. How odd. Did I _ever_ truly care about this strange coven? I don't truly know. The blood lust is the only thing on my mind, coating other emotions as if it were a strong dose of Pepto Bismal.

It seems as if my feet never truly hit the ground. Trees blurred past me in a rush of green pine needles, mixed with the snow that hit the ground, disturbed from its slumber atop the trees as I rush past. I can no longer smell the two who were guarding me – fragments dance in my head. Honey blonde hair. Hulking muscles. The blood lust slightens, and I don't like the feelings that replace it, so I fight away the memories.

Somewhere in my mind I knew that I was full. There is no scratching of thirst in my throat, but I wantedthe _ blood _, not needed it. I can hide inside of it as if hiding in a dark, damp well.

I smell the drop of blood, far away but close enough. Someone cut themselves. Another member of the exploration team? Doesn't matter. Papercut. The word rang like a bell in my head, as a bell would on some domestic animal. Tiny, but annoying. Alice. _Another_ bell. What does this one mean? Doesn't matter. I fight back the memories, they can only hurt.

I finish off this human easily, easier than the first one, then the second, third and fourth I had consumed previously. Nothing about her registers within me. Only how _good_ it is to drink this deeply. I do not bother to carry her carcass off to hide it. Nobody comes down this stretch of the woods anyhow.

I was planning to go. Where, it didn't matter. Maybe Greece. Maybe Rome. Maybe just hear in the Americas, but certaintly not Alaska. There were not enough people in Alaska, not nearly enough people to sustain me. I have to make up for all the killings I had missed when I had been following _their_ diet.

All this is suddenly cut from my head.

The all too familiar smell fills my nose and throat, but this scent is far from human. This scent is icey, not the ice smell of Alaska or the winter air, but the ice smell of another vampire. I almost shudder before I realize. This is not another Cullen. This is one that I remember smelling years ago, not long after I was changed.

This newcomer is Jane, one of the Volturi. I am beyond ecstatic to acknowledge this development. I used to fear her, but no longer, she is now my equal, and she has nothing to find wrong here.

In fact, I decided not to give Jane the chance to find me, even though I was sure that she would, most likely having Demitri with her. However, when I sniff the air, I can tell that she doesn't. Jane is alone.

Yes, I can see her now as I exit the forest. It is her small, childish face, changed much younger than any vampire of my knowledge. A child-like smile lit up her features when she saw me, and she clapped her hands in excitement.

I stop running when I am inches from her. "Jane," I greeted her casually. "What brings you to this stretch of the woods?"

She laughed again. "Why, you do, Bella."

I smiled. "Oh, do I now?"

"I haven't seen you in _such_ a long time. Eight years now?"

"Somewhere around there." I see her face suddenly become angrered, harder, all the while still containing that child like joy. Like something from Children of the Corn, or… well, a vampire.

Two could play that game. I smiled just as sweetly. "Don't bother trying, Jane. Being a vampire hasn't changed the fact that you cant mess with my mind."

She sighed, clearly frusterated, but it wipes from her face quickly. "I'm here to offer you a proposition, Bella."

"And what would that be?" I tried not to sound too interested, while, in fact, I wanted to know pretty badly.

"I see that you have strayed from your previous lifestyle?"

"Yes. I'll admit, my previous choices were beyond foolish."

"Yes, I do agree. I'm just here to see that you don't get … out of control. We cant have you exposing us, now, can we?"

"and what do you plan on doing to stop me? What if I was to kill the entire population of Texas? Would you be able to stop me?"

"Let's not let it get to that point, Bella. That would not be pretty. I'm also sure that your Edward might have a fit… if he saw that."

A shudder rolls down my back, a quick flash of Edward's face, and then the fragment is gone, coated by my need for blood again. That is good.

"I no longer care what he may think."

"Then, my proposition may be all the more interesting to you."

"Which is…" Could she just get to the point instead of dragging this out?

"I want you to _join_ us, Bella. Join the Volturi."

"Join you? Become one of you?" Before I could sound too desperate (this was better than I ever could have imagined) I made it sound like it wasn't enough. "And whats in it for me? What would _I_ get from this?"

"Well … we certainly are not _vegetarians_." Jane smiled. "All the blood you want. Within reason, of course. We do like to seem… civilized."

"And if I don't join you?"

Jane only smiled.

"When would we be leaving?" I asked. I'd already made my decision long ago. I was going. But I had to make this look like a hard decision.

"As soon as possible, of course."

"Say I did go,"

"Blood, Bella. Human blood. And you'll be one of us, of course. Something that your Cullen friends never seemed to want, not even Carlisle, or your little friend, Alice." Their faces flash before my eyes, and then are gone. "And they could have been so useful to us. But you… ah, you Bella, are so much more interesting than them. You _chose_ this. Do you choose this now, being one of us?"

I pretended to make it look like an extremely difficult decision. To join, or not to join? "Yes, Jane. I think that I will be joining you."

"Good then." Jane said, and then her creepy smile returned to her face. I challenged her, let it stay there for a moment. Did she really think that she could get through?

Finally, the smile lifted and she looked satisfied.

"I'm still standing, Jane."

"That wasn't for you. It was for your friend. She's watching in."

**Author's Note:**

**Through the vision, Alice could feel what Jane was trying to do to Bella, and that combined with the entire pretense of the vision, caused her to black out. Hence, extreme conditions. Also, since Jane figured that her friend (Alice) would be watching in, she gave her that little present of pain at the end. It only works as an illusion, so I'm assuming that would work. That might make is slightly AU, if it doesn't, but it has never been said that it **_**doesn't**_** work over long distances, or vision type things. **


	21. Sticks and Stones

Author's Note: Hey, did you guys know that I just hit over one hundred and fifty reviews

**Author's Note: Hey, did you guys know that I just hit over one hundred and fifty reviews? Thanks you guys for reading my story, and reviewing! Oh, and please participate in the poll on my page, if you can. Thankies!**

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter 21: **

The silence in the air was almost static, as if it was a physical thing, swirling around them and tickling their faces. The air had an almost metallic taste to it, as nobody spoke.

Alice, still weak and shaking, had her golden eyes closed, though of course, not sleeping. She hadn't wanted Edward to know about it, but of course, this was inevitable, with the mind reading and the simple fact that he had a _right_ to know.

Edward finally seemed to understand the pained look on Alice's face, and immediately his eyes were heavy with concern for his sister, the feud forgotten, if only for the moment. He placed a gentle hand on her knee, and she opened her eyes in response. Their eyes bored into each other, Edward daring her silently to not tell him the truth.

"Alice, did Jane hurt you?" He said softly, cautiously, but a river of anger ran under his voice as well.

Alice shook her head. "It's okay, really."

"No, its not okay." The sole emotion in his voice was anger now. "How did she even do that?"

Finally seeming to realize that she was going to have to tell, in a still weak voice, Alice said, "The first time she tried to hurt Bella –" Edward's face darkened. "But of course it didn't work. I could kinda feel that. It was really weird. It was the strongest vision that I've ever had, in the sense that I could feel everything that Bella felt – or would have felt, in Jane's case. I could smell everything; hear everything perfectly, as if I was there." She closed her eyes again, shuddering. "And then she realized that I might be watching in. So she left me with a parting present."

"That wasn't right of her." Edward's voice was constricted.

"Jane doesn't have any boundaries." Alice answered.

"Jane." Esme said, speaking for the first time in awhile. The one word was soft, as if she was trying it out, and then it became angrier, harsher. "Jane. Jane has my daughter." Her hand flew to her mouth, surely she would have been crying if she was able. Carlisle's hand wrapped around her lovingly, soothing her.

"Jane took Bella." Rosalie said, her voice curious, as if still unsure.

Alice and Edward met each other's eyes, sadness blooming in them. Finally, Edward shook his head. "No," Edward's voice barely contained the emotion it held. "Bella went with her. Willingly."

"She would never …" Esme began, but Carlisle cut her off. "She's not the same Bella we knew."

"Maybe this is what she wants." Edward was teetering on the rocky face of the emotional cliff.

Six pairs of disbelieving eyes turned on Edward, and Carlisle was the first to speak. "Son, she doesn't know what she's doing. Emmett, Jasper, you said that you believed she may have found a singer?" His question was barely a question at all.

Emmett nodded.

"She hasn't been around many humans recently, so with a scent that strong, she snapped." Jasper explained.

"Why wouldn't she stop at the first?" Rosalie asked, perplexed.

Alice explained this time, her voice weak but stronger than previously. "The guilt. She didn't want to feel it."

Edward finally snapped, his eyes ablaze. "I should have known better! To leave her with the two of you was to leave her with bumbling idiots! You were protecting her. Where does _leaving_ her fit into that equation? Answer me _that_ one!" Growls and snarls ripped from his throat, as he crouched forward in a fighting stance.

"Edward, don't." Rosalie pleaded, but Emmett had already advanced, crouching and snarling as well.

Both vampires sprang, but Carlisle was there before their feet had even left the ground.

"Boys," he said, calm as ever, "cool down. I won't have us being torn apart by this, despite how terrible it may be." He turned to Edward. "And don't worry, Edward. We're not letting her go without a fight."

There was a terrible ripping sound, and Edward turned to see Cynthia do something that she had not done for eight years: cry. Tears streamed down her face, as she sobbed uncontrollably, as if eight years worth of tears had broken over a weakened floodwall.

"No, honey, shh. I'm sorry." Edward's strong arms wrapped around her in a matter of mere seconds, and she buried her face and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry. That wasn't like me, and I didn't mean to frighten you."

Muffled against his shoulder, Cynthia shook her head. "You didn't scare me." She mumbled, barely composing herself. "Why would that scare me? Lizzie and I have had worse fights than that." Lizzie's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Then why are you crying?" He soothed her.

"I don't know." She said, unsure. "Maybe I just want to save Mom from … who was she?"

"Jane." Edward answered, his voice tight. "One of the Volturi."

"Yea. Maybe I just want to save Mom from Jane, and the bad things she does. She already hurt Alice …"

Alice shook her head. "I'm fine, Cyn. Really. Look, see?" She wiggled her arms. "sticks and stones may break my bones, but an illusion of pain cant hurt me."

"Actually," Edward said. "Sticks and stones _cant_ break her bones, so Alice is completely safe."

"But its still our fault." Lizzie said, and Cynthia nodded. "Elizabeth Dylan and Cynthia Marie Swan." Edward said, his voice tense. "If you truly believe that … how could any of this _possibly_ be your fault?"

"Well …" Cynthia stuttered, "you wouldn't have left Mom if it wasn't for us."

"Do you sincerely believe that _one_ more person could have held her back?"

"I…we…"

"The answer would be _no_." He said, his voice firm. "We would have needed a thousand vampires to hold her back. Your mother was always very … stubborn."

"But what if Jane hurts Mom?" Lizzie asked, worried.

"She can't, not alone." Carlisle assured them. "But we will need to get to Italy as soon as we can." He spoke fast now, so that the twins were incapable of hearing. "If Alice saw her wild in Italy, and she still does," Alice nodded to confirm it. "Then it wont please the Volturi in the least." Carlisle turned to his son now, who was holding a sniffling Cynthia. "It's your decision, about the girls. We would do our best to protect them, but there are no guarantees. They're strong, though." He smiled at them, before his voice became serious. "Without them, though, there is little chance that Bella will make it back."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading through this… this is the only place I could have cut it off, otherwise it would have run another twelve pages on word. (eek!) but that only means that you will get the next chapter faster. **

**Just a few things:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Saph.**

**Has everybody checked out the trailers for this? To find them, just type in my username, and it will pop up …**


	22. Batmobile

Animal Crackers

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Author's Note:**

**The link to the trailer for this is on my profile, if you click on it, you can find the second trailer too, if you look under 'my videos', I'm sure that you'll find both (Animal Crackers Version 2 and Animal Crackers Twilight Fan Fiction)**

Edward looked to them, his ochre eyes pained.

"Dad." Cynthia said, all her hope in that single word.

"We can save mom." Lizzie said, sure of the fact.

"There are no guarantees." Edward repeated his father's words slowly.

Cynthia's eyes rose to meet her father's. "There is no hope the other way."

He took one long, deep, unnecessary breath. "Where's the nearest airport?" The resulting light in the twin's eyes brought the smallest of smiles to Edward's lips.

"Fifty five miles." Lizzie said suddenly.

"What?" Rosalie whispered.

"The airport. Fifty five miles."

"How …" Jasper wondered.

"I … must have read it somewhere." Lizzie said, blushing.

Alice smiled. "Be honest now, Lizzie. The two of you are far from ordinary."

Edward's eyes had rivers of shock rushing through them, even if he could read Alice's mind and find the answer, it must have surprised him greatly. "Are you saying that they have powers?" His voice was confused, and unsure, something that Edward rarely was.

"Not really." She said, talking to the twins, her tone casual, but hinted with the smallest tinge of excitement at finally being able to reveal something that she had obviously been hiding. "Then again, I must have had _some_ sort of visions to get locked up in the wacky shack _by my own parents_, thank you very much. So maybe you're special, like me. Maybe you have … half powers."

"Well, I don't have one." Cynthia said, trying not to let her disappointment show.

"Yes you do." Alice sang in an all knowing voice.

"No, I don't." Cynthia countered. "What is it, if you're so sure?" Her voice was more interested than she meant it to be.

Alice smiled broadly, her golden eyes dancing with flames of mischief and suspense. "I think you know." She dragged out the word 'know'.

"I don't have a _clue_, Alice!" The rest of the Cullens and Hales were looking on with obvious amusement, except for Edward's who's face would not drop the sorrowful mask he was wearing, while the others tried to hide it for the twins now.

"Exactly. Not _Aunt Alice_, but _Alice_. You always _were_ more attuned to what people wanted or liked." She turned her attention on Lizzie. "And _you_ were always more affected by your surroundings, the landscape." She smiled broadly again.

"Alcie is right." Carlisle said. "Most of us have on thing that we brought over with us. Perhaps," He said with certain carefulness, not wanting to alarm Edward, "if you were full –for lack of a better word- blooded vampires, those would be the powers or abilities that you might have. As of now, those are special qualities that you hold, a bit more fine tuned because of your lineage, perhaps."

Estatic and forgetting the cold, Lizzie said, "Could they help us save mom?"

"It is probable," Carlisle answered, still cautious. "But please, I don't want the two of you going around thinking that you are invincible. Right now, we don't know if its voluntary or spontaneous. It is just a special quality – such as someone having twenty twenty vision. Could it help us get your mother? It is possible." He then turned his attention on Alice, not wanting to waste any more time than they already had. "Alice, are you alright to leave?"

She nodded, hoisting her small frame from the ground. Jasper's arm encircled around her tiny waist. "Just a bit dizzy." His arm visibly tightened, and she smiled at him.

"How long would it take us to get to the airport, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"If we leave now, at twelve thirty, then we should be there by one. We'll have to be careful, though." He looked to the sky. "Though it is slightly clouded here, I'm not sure if we'll have the same luck at the airport. Alice?"

"It should be fine." She answered after a moment.

"What should be fine?" Lizzie asked, perplexed.

"Being out in the sun," Rosalie answered for her.

"But Dad, didn't you say that you don't turn into crispy critters in the sunlight?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did say that, Lizzie. But still, going out in the sun would not be … _smart_."

"Why?"

Edward sighed, then smiled his crooked smile. "You're persistent. Like your mother. I'll show you sometime, alright?"

"Soon?"

"We'll see."

"Let's just say … Thank God for tinted windows and black sweatshirts." Emmett said, rolling his eyes, and Alice snorted in laughter.

"Wait a moment … fifty five miles isn't going to go _that_ fast." Cynthia said.

"Yea. Cyn and I barely drive yet."

"Oh." Alice said, realizing what she'd meant. "I don't…" her eyes pleaded with Edward.

"Guys … the situation had changed a lot…" His voice was sorrowful, and their faces fell.

"The cars will be here when we get back." Jasper said, trying to help.

"It's alright." Cynthia resigned, and Lizzie nodded. "We understand."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "I promise that we'll have the cars for you when we get back. At the moment though, I'm thinking that we will take three cars, just leave the other two cars in the shed."

"Right then." Edward said, reading Carlisle's thoughts. "The Porsche, the Mercedes and the Volvo. Alice, are you alright to drive?"

"I'm fine! Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

Edward just sighed and shook his head.

"You're splitting us up?" Cynthia asked.

Alice smiled. "My point proven."

Cynthia pursed her lips. "Do you have to split us up?" Her voice was strained, and tight.

"Cynthia, dear, we'll be able to protect you better." Esme soothed her.

"But…"

Rosalie was the one to voice their concerns, leaving her husband's side to do so. She knelt in front of them, balancing on her heels. "The two of you have never been apart, have you?"

Lizzie shook her head, tears brimming. "What if we get separated? For good?"

Rosalie shook her golden head. "Do you seriously think that my brother would let that happen?"

Cynthia shook her head. "No."

"Exactly." Rosalie said. "Your father doesn't break promises." Edward shot her a look filled with thanks, and she nodded ever so slightly.

"Can I just have one last request?" Lizzie asked.

"You sound as if were about to hold you hostage or something, but sure." Alice laughed.

"Then … I shotie Porsche!"

Alice clapped her hands. "Oh yes! I'm going to show you how _real_ vampires drive!"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen…" Edward said, warning.

"What's with you and middle names today?" She laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Overprotective. I'll try not to break 130."

"Alice!"

"Fine! 120, 120. Cool it."

"Wait… mph?" Cynthia sounded worried, while Lizzie looked excited. Nobody answered them.

"Esme and I will trail you in the Mercedes." Carlisle said. "Jasper, why don't you go with Alice?"

Alice huffed. "I told you guys, I don't need protecting!" She smiled. "But sure, Jazz. Join us girls in my yellow submarine." Jasper rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"We'll go with Edward and Cynthia, then." Rosalie spoke for both herself and Emmett.

"So, by 1:00 then?" Esme asked, and they looked to Lizzie.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "I'm not a GPS system! Go ask Alice. She's the one who predicts the future."

Alice laughed, a light sound, like bells. "Yes. We should be there at 1:02. To be exact, you know?"

"Stop showing off." Jasper said.

"Stop being moody." Alice countered.

"Guys, not now." Edward groaned.

"Then, to the batmobile, Lizzie!" Alice seemed determined to annoy Edward, as if trying to distract him from his troubles.

Cynthia and Lizzie let their fingers slide apart for the first time in 16 years, as they went to their respective cars. Left behind in the clearing was more than just their new cars. Those could be gotten back, bought again. They couldn't take back how they'd changed, however, or the past that they'd learned off.


	23. Fatherhood

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! This chapter was fun to write … directly from the first sentence. Thanks for all of the reviews, guys!**

**Oh, and the link to the trailer is on my profile.**

"Alice, slow down!" Elizabeth shouted from the interior of the yellow Porsche. "You're going to kill us!"

Alice's responding laughter was musical as she turned around to face her niece. She didn't slow down at all, the Forks scenery whipping by. "Technically," she said, her voice thoughtful. "I'd only kill _you_."

"Alice!" Her hands gripped the seat, her knuckles were her father's shade of white.

"Alice, please." Jasper said, trying to keep the peace. "You're scaring her."

"Fine, Jazz. Ruin my fun, why don't you." But her voice still remained airy as her attention returned to the road. "Now they'll beat us, though." She complained with a pout, reffering to the Volvo and Mercedes in front and in back of them.

"I sincerely doubt that my father is driving –" she tried to check the speedometer. "How'd you put it? Oh, yes. I sincerely doubt that my father is driving 'the way a real vampire drives'"

Jasper smiled, brightening the mood in the car. "You'd be surprised, Lizzie."

In front of the Porsche, Edward's silver Volvo sped like a metallic blur, the engine going noiselessly. The only noise, in fact, was coming from _inside_ the car.

"Emmett, please!" Cynthia gasped. "You're suffocating me. I. Can't. Breathe!"

"Sorry!" He pushed himself further against the door of the car. "I didn't mean to!"

"I know, I know." Cynthia sighed, closing her eyes.

"When's the last time you've actually slept?" Edward asked from the drivers seat.

She sighed again. "Eight years ago." She was only half joking. She trained her eyes on the ceiling, refusing to cry again.

Rosalie turned around in her seat, patting Cynthia's knee. "It wont be long. Soon enough, you'll be able to close your eyes again. We'll get your mother back –" she looked to Edward for a split second. "and you wont have to act like you're Lizzie's mother anymore."

"Rosalie…"

"Because you're _not_ her mother, Cynthia, you're her _sister_. Her twin sister, and you deserve to live like a sixteen year old. Unlike some of us here, you only get to be sixteen once."

"I… thanks." She finally chose the right word.

"You don't always have to be the strong one."

"Yes, I do. Have you ever been so blocked in a corner, like you had no choice? No, you haven't. And you never will." Her eyes didn't leave the car roof, but her cheeks turned pink, embarrassed that she'd said what she was thinking.

A million different emotions passed on Rosalie's face: first anger and shock, and then it mized with fear and sadness, but Cynthia did not see it, so Rosalie turned back around. Of course she understood not seeming to have another choice, but she didn't say anything. One day, if they all got out of it okay, she would let Cynthia know that she did understand.

The cars barely traveled for a half hour, and there was no traffic to slow them down.

They only slowed down considerably once they'd reached the airport. Enough attention was going to be focused on the three expensive cars without them speeding in as if coming from the Indie 500.

The first one to step out of the car was Carlisle, his eyes flickering to the sky for an instant. Overcast, but not enough to allow them any delays. Perfect.

Edward stepped out of the Volvo next, going around to open the door for Cynthia, as Rosalie and Emmett exited as well.

"We'll have to buy sweatshirts inside," he said, thoughtful, as he read his father's mind. "For Italy."

Stepping out of the Porsche, Alice said, "What are we going to wear on our faces, ski masks?" Lizzie laughed, liking the picture, though not sure why ski masks would be necessary. She found that the phrase 'vampire bandits' came to her mind, and she chocked back more laughter. She quickly raced to her sisters side, dragging Alice and Jasper. The family was finally whole again.

The terminal was crowded, but not as badly as it normally would have been, which was good luck. Still, Jasper's muscles tightened considerably as they entered, the smell drifting over them. Alice's small hand entwined around his comforting him, and she rested her head on his arm for an instant as they walked. Noticing, Carlisle smiled warmly. "Esme and I will go get the tickets – the rest of you should go buy some sweatshirts." Jasper's answering smile showed Carlisle that he was thankful for not outing his weakness in front of his nephews.

"We've never been on a plane before." Cynthia mentioned as they made their way towards the airport convenience store.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Lizzie said. "The terminal is … large, isn't it?"

"It's a lot more fun when you're not racing against time to…"

Alice kicked him.

"Ow! Alice, what was that for?"

She just gave him a pointed look.

The convenience store was bustling; people were buying the necessities before they left on their vacations. Glass windows thrust advertisements for Hostess Cakes and ice cold drinks. One young boy inside seemed to be taking that offer – his arms were loaded with Twinkies that he dropped onto the counter, grinning.

"Bro," A girl shouted from where she and her friend were mulling over whether to buy sweatshirts or t-shirts, "You're going to gain a bazillion pounds and you still need to fit into your clothes for our graduation party!"

The Cullens were obviously trying not to laugh, but both twins looked a bit sad – as Emmett had said, the plane could have been fun if they were not racing against the clock.

"Come on," Jasper said, feeling the mood of the twins, "Help your father pick out a sweatshirt."

Lizzie grinned, following them towards the rack of sweatshirts.

"You're not putting me in a hot pink sweatshirt, Lizzie." Edward said without looking up. The two girls, who were looking through the sweatshirts as well, couldn't take their eyes off of the newcomer. Edward looked up for a brief second to give them a quick smile, in which response to, they blushed and quickly scurried to a different aisle.

Jasper was trying to keep a straight face, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Keep laughing, Jasper. The blonde one had the hots for you." Edward's voice held the tone of someone who was saying anything funny to delay emotions that he didn't want to deal with – but would have to deal with eventually, most likely on a long plane ride.

"Don't get ideas." Alice chided, jokingly. Her eyes followed the blonde girl and her brunette friend as they left, though.

"You know," Cynthia said, "That is kind of creepy. She couldn't be younger than me."

Edward chuckled, pursing his lips as he faced his daughter. "Sorry …" His eyes twinkled, however, as he returned to the sweatshirt rack, one of the first smiles he'd worn in awhile.

It didn't take long for Carlisle to get tickets, and he and Esme arrived at the convenience store moments later, handing out tickets as they bought dark black sweatshirts, opting _not_ to buy ski masks at the 

moment. The line for security was bypassed with merely a smile from Carlisle, which had the female security guard grinning like a fool as she let the entire family passed. Any complaints from those on line were quickly shushed with a smile or wink from one of the others as well.

The line for boarding the plane, however, could _not_ be bypassed, and without the act of moving or talking, Edward had to try harder to shut out the thoughts – not of others, but his own this time, of Bella, the image of him wild in his mind, of him not remembering him or his kids – the thought that he had failed her.

"Edward," Cynthia said, looking up at her father. She'd been warned not to call him Dad in public – for obvious reasons. "are you alright?" She had her eyes trained on his, realizing that he looked to be somewhere far away. Carlisle turned to look, and nodded once to Esme and the others.

"Will the rest of you please wait on line? I want to talk to Edward for a moment." They quickly nodded, as Edward protested, trying to shake himself out of it. Carlisle would hear none of it, and quickly pulled him to one of the waiting seats just out of hearing range of normal humans, so that the twins would not hear.

"What's on your mind, son?" Carlisle asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, even though he barely had to ask to know what was going through his head. Bella was on his mind. The twins were on his mind.

"I'm fine." He insisted, but would not meet his father's eyes.

"Edward, I know this is hard for you, but…"

"I'm putting them at risk." His voice was raised now, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes," Carlisle said, straightforward with him. "You are."

"It isn't the right thing to do."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Edward. Have you realized that they miss her too? Do really think that they _don't_ want to help you find her?"

"It doesn't matter what they want. What matters is what they _need_."

Carlisle smiled sadly, meeting his son's eyes. "I'd never thought I'd say this… but it looks like you finally get to understand what being a father is like."

Edward's returning smile was brief, but one of the truest smiles that he'd ever worn.

"_Plane A now boarding in Dock 2, this is the first call for Plane A, from Pheonix to Italy."_

Edward looked panicked. "I want to save her, Dad. I… need her. I can't live without her. Am… am I doing the right thing?" He'd never sounded so unsure.

"Do you think that you're doing the right thing?"

"Edward!" Lizzie called. "Come on, they're boarding."

Edward sighed. "They love her as much as I do, I can hear it from them. I don't think I could live with myself if I lost either one of them… and they couldn't live with themselves if they didn't go to save her."

"Then it looks like you're doing the right thing." Carlisle said.

"_Final call for Plane A, from Phoenix to Italy."_

"You're sure?"

"You'll lose them for sure if you don't save their mother."

"Edward!" Cynthia called.

He rose quickly. "I'm coming!" He tossed the words back to them, before looking to his father.

"Thanks, Dad." The hug that they shared contained all of the love that they had, and both would surely be at least a bit misty if not for the fact that they couldn't cry.

"You're welcome, son." He whispered in Edward's ear, the words too quick for any human to hear. "Your daughters are beautiful. You've made me a proud grandfather."

Edward's breathing was quick, the breath of someone who was trying to hold back tears. "You can thank Bella when we get to Italy."

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my father and grandfather.**

**I love you both.**


	24. Qui andiamo ancora

**Animal Crackers**

"**Shakes on a Plane"**

**Author's Note:**

**If I told you guys (the people I know in real life) that you were on the plane, go check my profile. Lol. **

"Would you care for a drink, sir?" A slim flight attendant with medium blonde hair asked Edward Cullen, her cheeks reddening as she looked at his godly face. Unconsciously, her posture changed, her shoulders were back and she made herself look taller.

"No thank you, miss." Her face fell as if she took the rejection personally. He sighed, so low that a human would not hear. "My nieces might like to order something, though." He lifted his chin to indicate Cynthia and Elizabeth, sitting in the seats in front of him. Reluctantly, she moved on.

"If only you could feel the emotions coming from her…" Jasper sighed, a hint of a smile on his lips, trying to brighten his brothers mood.

"Oh, go away." Edward's tone was fake irritable. "Your lover girl is on the plane as well."

"Edward!" Alice punched him on the arm playfully.

The plane was full of the excited chatter of several teenagers, the gossip of women, and the business chatter of men. The two girls from before had been joined by their friends, and were now pointing, in a way that they though discreet, at the Cullens. One girl rolled her eyes, another two were buried in a conversation about school graduation. It seemed that a quarter of the plane, at least, was filled with that group, going to a graduation party in Italy. The rest had mostly adults, and one little girl who swung her legs and chatted about Italian food, no older than six or seven. Seeing the girl brought a smile to Rosalie's lips, and Emmett put his massive arm around her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear, and her smile grew before she rested her head on his shoulder. In the front row, Carlisle and Esme sat together, and Carlisle was speaking low, calming words.

Esme's sweet, loving face was troubled, her ochre eyes pained so that the gold in them looked as if it was melting color, crying without tears. Her face held the look she'd been holding back for Edward, the thoughts she'd been suppressing played out clearly on her face. She let herself sink into Carlisle, who held her closely.

"Edward," Alice said, letting her arms fall between the headrests of him and the empty seat. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to sit next to you?' She didn't ask if he was okay. He wouldn't be okay until he got Bella back. Nobody would be, but the others put on the façade for him, while he tried to mask it as best he could with the twins there, or else he would be completely catatonic.

"I'm fine." He answered the real question that had been forming on her lips anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"No." He smiled gently when her face fell, but it never reached his eyes. "I will be, just not yet." He lowered his voice. "Is there anything new?" His ochre eyes carried the plea to her.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just…"

"Concentrate. I know." She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, as if she was sleeping, but what she was seeing was far from dreams.

"Don't push her, Edward." Jasper's voice held the hint of a strict warning, gentled by his concern for his brother's welfare.

Alice peeked open one eye. "Jazz, I'm fine."

He didn't seem in the least convinced, and he rubbed his thumb along her jaw line. "You were just so weak," he whispered now. "We should have gone hunting."

"Jazz…" she breathed a whisper.

"What if you see something horrid? Alice, you have no i_dea_ how badly you scared me just now, in that field. I don't want to … lose you."

Her eyes were quickly downcast, her normally chipper face was somber. Her ochre eyes were fixed on her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I think you scared the lot of us, Alice." Edward said softly.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Her voice was tiny and vulnerable, shaken either by the knowledge of how badly she had scared her family, or by revisiting the vision in her mind.

Jasper rested his cheek on her spiky hair and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. The tension and agony was almost a physical thing, sung like the notes from a sorrowful piano song.

On that one side of the plane, from the Cullen family, only silence permeated the air for a while, as if they were stuck in limbo, unmoving. To them the entire world was silent.

Yet the plane itself was far from silent. The noise, if one would listen, was like a rumble. It would bubble up like static, white noise, and could break through the brick wall between them built brick by brick from emotion, cemented with the unease radiating from the family. Throughout the rest of the plane, life went on. These people weren't walking into a life or death situation. They were ready for a milestone, the next stage in life, they were moving on while the Cullens were forever stuck. Even the adults were happy, a mother had stopped reading her book to talk to the father, discussing their children's graduation, moving on to the next phase in their lives, laughing and discussing the day when they might have grandkids. Something Edward had thought he would never have was now laid out across his life like the pieces of a giant Chess board. The only thing missing was a single piece. The queen. _His_ queen. Bella.

"D-Edward?" Lizzie's head appeared over the top of the seats to face him, and he quickly spun from Alice to her, the voice of his daughter was the salvation from the dark without Bella.

Alice was snickering, lightening the once tense mood. "It _does_ have a ring to it. _Dead_ward. Fitting, too."

His sulky mood momentarily pushed aside, he said, "I'll kick you to the moon, Alice."

She laughed a sound like tiny wind chimes in the chorus of the wind. "I'd like to see you try."

He ignored her, turning back to Lizzie. "Yes?"

"Cynthia has a question for you." There was an audible groan from the seat next to her, and keen ears picked up the sound of her sinking against the seat. Now Edward was more than intrigued.

"What would that be, Cynthia?" His tone held amusement; one could guess that he could already see the question in Cynthia's mind.

Lizzie answered for her. "Cynthia wants to know, and really, so do I…" She reached into her cup holder, and lowered her voice before she spoke next, holding up a strawberry shake. "You see, we ordered these things…. Really good, actually, and well, we were wondering, you know… what would happen… could you?"

Immediately Alice was consumed by laughter, sinking back into her seat and shaking with hysterics. Edward shot her a glare.

"Well, could you?" Cynthia was now intrigued as well, poking her head over the seat.

"I could…" He was taunting them now, and also no doubt remembering the pizza bet with Bella, so long ago now. "Haven't you ever tasted dirt?" Alice was now consumed by hysterics, hiding her face.

"No! That's gross." Cynthia said, but Lizzie blushed. One could guess that she'd done that … whether on a dare, like Bella, or simply because she was curious, she wasn't letting on.

"Exactly, it would be gross, but I could swallow it." Alice laughed at his wording.

"Well… can you show us? We triple dog dare you."

"Oh, do you now?" He teased, light shining in his liquid gold eyes. "Well, I don't think I can refuse a _triple dog dare_." Lizzie squealed happily, handing over her shake. Emmett and Rosalie now watched as well, and in front, Carlisle was shaking his head, Esme was smiling at the interaction between Edward and his kids. Even one girl was watching now, puzzled, but a look from Emmett got her to turn back around again.

He took a small sip, made a face for show, and swallowed with a gulp, then handed the frothy shake back to Lizzie. "There." He said the word, pretending to twitch with disgust.

"And now what?" Cynthia asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"And _now_…" Alice started between one fit of laughter and the next.

"Alice." Edward said warningly.

She held up her hands in defense. "I was just going to say," She looked behind her and pointed. "The bathroom is over there."

"Thank you, Alice." He said with mock sincerity, and got up to leave, no doubt going to cough up the shake that he'd just ingested.

"What's he doing?" Cynthia asked, puzzled.

Alice shook her head, and even Jasper was laughing now. "To the bathroom."

"But…"

Alice just shook her head again, and laughed. They weren't going to get an answer.

Moments later, Edward appeared, sitting back down with a triumphant grin on his face, which only caused Alice to laugh even more. He came back just in time, the seatbelt light flashing. Like a true father, Edward made sure that his children buckled up.

Alice sighed, the heavy mood starting to creep back up on them. "Qui andiamo ancora." She whispered with a sigh.

Here we go again.


	25. Legal Matters

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter Twenty Five **

"**Legal Matters"**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I have finals, so just a note, this will be my last post for a … week, lets say? After that, summer! And then I'll be able to post **_**a lot**_** more than now. This isn't the end, don't worry, its just going to be my last post for a week, so I wanted to give you guys a heads up. This chapter takes place when the plane has already landed and they're in the airport. Oh, have you guys seen the trailer for this? The link is on my profile. Go check it out!**

**Location: The Robinson Household, Kitchen.**

Mr. Robinson's fist came down on the table in a burst of uncontrolled rage. The table shattered on impact with his muscled arm, showering the counters and surfaces of the kitchen with woodchips and sawdust.

"Those damn leeches! That's where those kids are! Those damn leeches took them!"

Mrs. Robinson's voice was wary, cautious of her husband, as she shook sawdust out of long, black hair. "Now, Stephan, I'm sure that's not the …"

"They were here! I know it!" Mr. Robinson's entire body was trembling with rage and fury, and Mrs. Robinson tried desperately to calm him down. Neither of the Robinsons had aged since the introduction of the twins to the household – just their presence alone had been enough to cause the change in them.

"Anne," Mr. Robinson said. "Do you remember when we left La Push, so many years ago? Do you remember why?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'd heard the legends from my Uncle Billy – I wanted no part of it. I told you, my girlfriend, I was leaving, and you said that you were coming with me."

"Yes, Stephan, that's how it happened."

"Then I get this _call_ from my cousin, eight years ago. He was so heartbroken, I couldn't tell him that I wouldn't take in his godchildren! How was _I _to know what they were? Look at me! I've become what I resented – a damn werewolf!" He pointed with rage to his trembling body.

"Stephan, calm down. We'll work this out."

"I _refuse_ to calm down! They took those children! They're all the same! They're giving us more trouble now! I've got to worry about two children I don't even want!" Since the Robinsons' had a natural distaste for the children from the start, they had to work very hard to not let that on to the children. Over time, Mrs. Robinson had come to love … or at least tolerate, possibly – the children, waking a motherly instinct in her. Mr. Robinson, however, had found it barely possible to live with them, and the girls had noticed.

"They're not all the same, dear. The small one, Alice, she helped us out when…"

"It doesn't change what she is! A leech!"

"She helped us, Stephan."

"A leech!"

Mrs. Robinson turned away from him, clenching her jaw. "I'm calling them. Unfortunately, it's the right thing to do." No matter how much she tried, she wasn't going to be enthusiastic about talking to what was commonly considered her enemy. Her fingers quickly dialed the number. It rang once, twice, three times before someone answered.

"Alice?" Mrs. Robinson's voice sounded as if she would rather be speaking any other name.

"Anne." Alice's greeting was blunt, her voice letting her know that she obviously knew how the twins had been treated. "What do you want?"

Mrs. Robinsons' jaw clenched. "You may already know this, but the girls have gone missing."

"That would be because they are with us."

"Us?"

"They're safe, Anne. He was a right to be with them, you know. They _are_ his kids."

"He didn't have an interest in them before. The right isn't his legally. Legally, they're ours." The Robinsons didn't know the full story of why they had to take in the girls – the reason that they were told by Jacob was that their mother had died, and that the father, Edward Cullen, couldn't take care of them. It was later that they had learned of their lineage – too late, when they had already agreed. They had soon needed a babysitter, and Edward had wanted to keep tabs on his children, and Alice had soon shown up on their doorstep – under a different name, incase either twin had decided to do some research on their history.

"Oh, I don't think you'll want this to go to court, Anne. There'd be a lot of explaining to do – for us, but more for you, I think." Alice's voice was like a child's, happy to explain. It was verging on creepy. "I'm sure that they would be interested in hearing the twins stories of growing up in a loveless home, not being fed…"

"It was hard. You know that."

"Actually, I don't. Trust me, if I'd been able to see the two of you, we would have sprung them long ago. Cynthia had to basically care for her own sister. I don't need to see the results of the case to know who'd win."

Mrs. Robinson slowly backed herself from the talk of legal matters. "Why did you take them?" Her voice was suddenly purely the voice of a concerned mother. "Are they in danger?"

"I don't have to discuss this with you."

"I have a right to know."

Alice sighed, tousling her spiky hair. "They were. Our plan was to discuss it with you … but other matters got in the way. There's another issue besides their own danger right now. They're completely safe with us, trust me." It was only a half lie. They were safe with the Cullens, indeed – but not so much with Bella, or the Volturi. They planned not to encounter the latter.

"What could be more important than their safety? Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Alice!"

"Don't pretend that you actually care." Her voice was like her body temperature.

Mrs. Robinson's voice was a low, harsh whisper, threatening yet protective. "They're my children – I don't care _who_ their parents were. We have rough times, but they're my children, and I love them. You can't take them away."

"This isn't a good time to discuss this." Alice's voice was softer now, gentler. "Their mother is in danger."

"Their mother is … dead."

"As I've said, _not_ a good time to discuss this. You said you don't care who their parents are? Then let them go save their mother, before a lot of people get hurt." Her voice was harsh again, a threatening tone. "And if you _try_ to interfere, it's a war. We'll have them back." _Click_.

Mrs. Robinson hung up the phone when the dial tone started to ring. Her face was blank.

"I was right then." Mr. Robinson's face was an angry mask.

"Yes. They'll be back." Her voice was hopeful, but not convinced.

"And you _believed_ the leech?! They've drained them dry by now!"

Her voice was hushed. "The Cullens aren't like that."

"_All_ leeches are like that! You're joining the enemy!"

"You sound like a two year old, Stephan."

"You're oblivious!"

"I'm done." She threw her hands into the air. "I've dealt with the way that you treated those two for far too long. They aren't enemies, Steve." She turned, stopping in her walk to the door of her bedroom. "They're children." She closed the door with a slam behind her. Cracks ran threw the old wood.

A shuddering Mr. Robinson was out the front door in moments, racing for the woods.

A lone howl echoed through the night.


	26. Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs

**Animal Crackers**

**Author's Note: Sorry, guys, for the really long wait. I know that was rude of me, but I had finals and the end of school, my last final isn't even over yet… -sigh- Luckily, I did alright on the first two, so yay… and I also have no internet connection right now, which is really not to much fun at all, so, yeah. But here we go anyway, because I really want to get this next chapter out to you.**

**Love you, Riddler. You'll see why I said that in a minute.**

"Come, dears." Esme Cullen said, steering the twins with an arm on either girl's shoulder. She was leading them out of the bathroom in the airport in Italy, after the Cullens had been reminded of the need for a human minute. Cynthia and Elizabeth didn't mind having people being overprotective of them – they hadn't had anybody really care since their mother, so they were going to soak up whatever kind of attention that they got.

Esme led them back to where the rest of the Cullens were waiting, in the seats where people would wait for their flight. The area was relatively empty – most humans understood subconsciously that the Cullens were dangerous. There were only a few stragglers there – two girls from the flight there.

Carlisle and Edward were talking in low voices that wouldn't be picked up by any humans. There was no doubt in Cynthia's mind that they were talking about the best way to find their mother. Alice had been talking on the phone when they arrived, her face dark and serious, but had quickly shut it once the twins were near. Emmett looked up and gave the twins a quick smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was there for them anyway. Rosalie did so as well.

Only Jasper seemed to be in any discomfort. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was nonexistent. They had been lucky the first time – the airport hadn't been as crowded, but here, they were not having so much luck. His neck strained as one of the two girls got up and ran towards another friend, laughing. Alice touched his shoulder gently, trying to comfort and distract him. It seemed to work - his neck became less strained, and he opened his eyes, but he didn't begin breathing again.

"You'll be fine." Alice whispered the words only for him to hear.

Carlisle quickly took control of the situation at hand. "We should get out of the airport as quickly as we can," He said, speaking more for the twin's benefit. The rest of them already knew that a longer time spent in a crowded place was not a good idea. "Alice, how does it look for us?"

Alice stared ahead for a second, looking into their futures, and a brief smile lit her features as her eyes returned to fixing on Carlisle's face. "Slightly cloudy,"

There was a snort, one that came from someone trying to hold back a laugh at the most inappropriate of moments. Alice's eyes turned to its source, Lizzie. She tilted her head to the side in question.

Lizzie blushed. "Nothing. I just…"

Cynthia suddenly seemed to get the joke. "Oh, jeez, Liz." She rolled her eyes, but was trying not to laugh.

Emmett seemed slightly intrigued now. "What's funny, Lizzie?"

Lizzie pressed her lips together, holding back laughter, and shaking her head.

Cynthia sighed. "My sister here was thinking Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs."

Only Alice seemed to get it- her wind chime laugh filled the air. She, after all, was the one who had read the girls to sleep with the book while she was babysitting them when they were young. "Sorry, Carlisle." She said, apologetic. "It's going to be cloudy, misty," It was early morning in Italy, the sun was just about to break over the clouds, but if mist was covering it, it might not be a problem. Clouds were even better. "But the sun is going to beat it out in a few hours. So we have to hurry." Her eyes caught Edward's eyes.

"We'll have to make do with that." Carlisle said. "Have you seen where she is?"

Half of the family looked to Alice – Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme looked to Lizzie.

"Okay, just because I could have a gift, SO does not mean I'm a GPS system." She commented, shaking her head. "Sorry, but if you want to know how far away the clock tower is?"

The vampires who were looking to Alice now looked to Elizabeth. "The clock tower?" Edward said the words slowly.

"Yeah. There's a clock tower here, isn't there?"

"Well, yes…" Alice said, her voice was puzzled but her face was estatic. Her prediction was coming true.

"Well, I guess I know where it is then." She sounded proud of herself. "And I'm guessing that you guys think finding it is a good idea. So, are we going to play follow the leader? Because I'm guessing that I can lead you guys there through a few shortcuts."

Cynthia's eyes popped as she stared at her sister. The girl who, a day before, had been screaming that she wanted to leave, run away, that she wanted to go back home – to Forks, the girl who was so in need of a leader, in need of more love than just her sister could give her – had become something. She'd become the leader, she'd taken charge – all she'd needed was love. A family.

And now, they were going to complete that family.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"The clock tower sounds like a good idea. She isn't there, but it's a good place to start." She gave a beaming smile to Lizzie. "Good job. I wouldn't have thought of starting there."

"Thank you, Alice." She pretended to bow. "So, unless we're running…"

"I think Alice has it covered." Edward said, trying to be funny, but his voice failed.

"Well, of course I do. I'm thinking bikes."

"You mean… vroom vroom?"

"Definitely vroom vroom. And I know the perfect place…" her voice trailed off, her eyes became wide and she stared out in front of her.

"Alice?" Elizabeth asked, but she was shushed by Edward.

She returned as quickly as she'd left, and her eyes grew even wider.

"No!"

**Author's Note: I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up… maybe the longest time is a week? Because the Volturi are giving me issues. Yes, the next chapter is from Bella's POV.**

**Which should be fun. And long. **


	27. Voices

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that its been so long, and I'm sorry that this chapter is really bad. But I have some music for you to listen to while you read this, so I hope that makes up for the sucky factor.**

**Some songs to listen to while you're reading this if you want: Going Under, Evanescence, and Sweet Sacrifice, also by Evanescence. Just the line, 'forget your name' makes it work well enough to put it here! Also, the song Lies by Evanescence. **

The streets of Volterra were more beautiful and majestic than I could remember. Sunlight streamed through the streets, but Jane and I were covered in shadows, black cloaks billowed around our bodies.

I remembered the last time that I had been here in the oddest of ways. I could remember the tingle of fear, but I could never imagine why I had been afraid of this place. Was it for the coven that I had once called a family? I couldn't be sure and I couldn't care. This was where I had chosen to truly begin my life as a vampire – a real vampire.

"I'm taking you to see Aro," Jane said, leading my through the dark alleys with her child like gate, but she had an air of business about her as well. "He's wanted to see you for quite some time, Bella. He seems to think that you're … special." There was something in her voice that I couldn't identify. She stopped abruptly and turned to me. "Why does he think that, Bella?"

I smiled a grin that had nothing to do with friendship. I did not need friendship from Jane. "You'll have to wait, just like him, now, won't you?"

She turned back around, thwarted, and I held in the unnecessary sigh of relief that she hadn't forced me to show her why he thought I was so special.

Surely, if she found out… there would be no reason for her to take me to see Aro. I would get forced to join back with the _Cullens_.

I felt a dizzy woosh around my head… and I gasped. If Jane had noticed, she did not turn around to say anything, she kept walking, and I stumbled forward, blindly following.

The voice I had heard had been smooth, like velvet.

"_Bella_."

I remembered those months in a flash. They were months that I did not want to remember, I did not want to remember any of it. This was my life now; there was no reason for me to dwell in a past of badly made decisions.

"_Bella, love, please…"_

"No!"

This time, Jane turned around, her eyes were quizzical. "Excuse me?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"_Bella, this isn't the way_."

I grabbed at my head, wanting to rip his voice out. I didn't want to hear him! I didn't deserve to hear him!

"Bella, is there a problem?" She didn't sound too concerned.

"_That would be because she isn't concerned, Bella. Please, this is no way to be thinking. I don't care what you did. Come back home, love."_

"No!" I shouted the word again, and spun on my heels, tearing back down the alley way at full vampire speed.

"Bella!" Jane's voice called after me, but I didn't listen. I wasn't going to listen to anybody.

I just wanted to run. I wanted to break free. I didn't want to feel anymore.

It turned the corner, still running in the dark, music was pounding in my ears from some party, and the sound of sweet voices filled my head, voices like hums in the background. Was this how a panther felt when she stalked her food?

Just like that, the hunger creeped back into my throat, burning in me until there was no escape. I had to drink. I had to devour.

"_Bella, you're not thirsty, love. Calm down, think…"_

I screamed to drown him out.

There were curious voices in the light not far from the alleys that I ran in, but I was too fast for them to even see where the screams had come from.

There they were…. They were outside, leaning against a wall of a brick building that pounded with music, that probably only I could hear.

They laughed together, smiling and talking about something I'd left long ago… high school. Something that they'd left recently, as far as I could tell.

"_Don't you see, Bella? They're humans, with lives, and families."_

"No, they're not, they're my prey, and that is all." I shuddered when I realized that I was answering his voice. A voice that only I could here. Had I gone crazy?

Yes. But I had no reason to care.

I creeped up on them, the three girls laughing together.

That's when one of them lifted their head.

Her hazel eyes met my gold ones, and I saw fear there.

"Can we help you?" One of the others spoke this time, her voice wasn't friendly, but I didn't need any.

"Yes, actually, I think you can." My voice was icy and smooth.

"Um… guys, maybe we should go back to the party." The other girl spoke; her voice held the most fear.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Oh, god…" One of them started to look around in panic, and that's when I advanced.

"_Bella, no!" _

I screamed, and they screamed with me, and started to run.

"_Please, think about this, love."_

I fell to my knees, not of my own accord. The girls stopped to look back.

I felt something bubble in my chest, and I growled at it, trying to keep it back down, the word I would not allow my vampire self to speak.

Only a weak, human Bella would say it.

But I did. I knew that I would regret it forever, as I watched my human food run from me.

"Run!"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that was short, but I wanted to get this up. This is basically what Alice saw in the airport, except that she didn't see the last part, where Bella told the girls to run. She was making so many different decisions, and even when she yelled out the word, she was still undecided. The human part of her is the part that made her scream it out, and the rest still didn't want her too.**

**But she'll see it eventually.**


	28. Vroom Vroom

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Now that its summer, I hope to get on a much more regular schedule, so that should be fun, I hope I didn't lose any faithful readers with that break there! Hope that you like this one! Enjoy!**

**Location: Airport.**

"_No!"_

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper was immediately by her side, but she shook her head, her eyes still glazed, and backed up, right into Carlisle, who caught her when she stumbled. Now Edward was sure that something was deadly, deadly wrong. Alice never stumbled.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Edward's voice didn't leave any room for argument in answering, but Alice seemed determined. He desperately searched her mind, but all was blocked, and he hissed with anger, making Cynthia jump.

"Edward, we don't need to attract any attention." Carlisle reminded him, as the other girl who had been in the waiting area stood up in a hurried fashion and tried to scurry away without looking as if she'd been frightened and wanted to get away from the crazy people.

"_No! Oh, no!"_ Alice had snapped out of it, but her eyes were still wide and frenzied. The normally in control Alice had obviously seen something disturbing.

"What's going on, Alice?" Edward's voice was a harsh whisper, almost a growl.

She didn't seem to know how to break the terrible news of what she had seen, but her mind must have betrayed the awful truth. Edward's angel face switched from emotions of horror, to rage, to panic and stress, and then back to rage again. It wasn't directed at Bella, one could tell that quite plainly. It was directed towards the young girl, leaving the waiting area.

Jasper and Emmett lunged just as Edward sprung to stop the girl in her path, each of them grabbed one of his arms and wrestled them behind his back in an incapacitating bind.

He struggled against them, screaming with rage. "I've got to stop her!" He screamed, distraught. One couldn't be sure now whether he wanted to stop the girl from leaving or Bella from harming her.

"You can't!" Alice responded.

"Why. Not!" He gave a mighty struggle at the end of each word, but he alone was no match for the sheer strength of Emmett and Jasper combined. That, plus the fact that even as he spoke, his words seemed to get calmer, softer, though his face remained the same color of rage.

Noticing what Jasper was doing, his anger only grew, overcoming Jasper.

"Dad!" Cynthia and Lizzie were now being held back by Rosalie, who'd grabbed them when they lunged for their father. She didn't want to find out what Edward would do if he came in contact with someone more fragile when he had lost control. They had also seemed to have forgotten the rule of not calling Edward dad in public, but over Edward's enraged screams and the now growing whispers of the crowd that had stopped to watch, their words could barely be heard by anyone of less than vampiric stature.

"Edward, stop!" Rosalie said in a hurry. "You're attracting attention that we really don't need!"

"Let me stop her!" He'd stopped struggling, though, and his voice was a notch quieter than it had been a moment ago.

Alice stood in front of him, shaking her head furiously. Some people had begun to move on from what they figured was just a family feud. Other more curious people had stayed to watch, some more moved on when they received ice cold stares from Rosalie and Emmett.

"You _can't_ stop them." She insisted, but her voice was in obvious distraught. "Trust me, you can't. Besides, even if you did, don't you think she would find another?"

"Oh God." Rosalie said, catching on to their conversation quickly.

"Just think about it, Edward!" Alice continued. "We stop that one, she'll find another. I'll just see it again with a different person."

"No." His voice was pained, he tried not to believe it.

"We have to stop _her_, not _them_. We can't lock away all of the humans in Italy."

He almost looked as if he was going to say, _we can try_, but then his head drooped with the realization that Alice wouldn't lie to him.

"Alice, maybe you should go … get us rides." Jasper said, choosing his last words carefully as Rosalie released the twins after they promised not to rush forward to their father.

"Sooner the better, right?" Lizzie said, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, Lizzie." Alice said, then gave Edward one final look before she nodded to Carlisle. "Meet me by the side entrance in… oh, I'd say five minutes, give or take a second. I'll be there."

_Time for some Grand Theft Vroom Vroom._ She thought happily. Just the thought of the felony put an extra bounce in her step.

**Location: Outside in the airport parking lot.**

_Oh yes, this one is perfect_. Alice Cullen thought as she stared at the canary yellow motorcycle. _Totally mine_. A picture that was not a vision – but that she wished would come true- flashed through her head. _Too bad Edward will never let me ride with Jazz today – he's gonna want me to ride with one of the twins. They're fun though. It's almost like having a human Bella around again._

Alice quickly hotwired the motorcycle, not even having to think about the process. _One down_. She thought, smiling as she spied a blood red one not five spots away. _Emmett is going to want that one_. She acknowledged.

She quickly skipped – almost in the literal sense- from the canary motorcycle to the blood red one, knowing that nobody would bother the other while she hotwired the next one.

After those two, she quickly found three more - another red, a blue, and a softer yellow.

_Oh, great. I really thought ahead today._ She thought, pursing her lips. How to get five motorcycles to the entrance without seeming conspicuous? Edward's outburst had thrown her off a bit.

_Yes!_ She motioned quickly with a hand as she saw Carlisle and the rest of the family by the entrance, being bid farewell by two of the door guards. _Some guards _they_ are. They paid so much attention when I hotwired five motorcycles._

Carlisle led the rest of the family inconspicuously through the parking lot towards Alice, who grinned with her handiwork.

They quickly gathered around Alice as if simply discussing a family matter, when actually, Alice was speaking quickly, taking charge of the situation.

"The yellow one is mine." She said fast, nodding her head towards it. "The other four are humming and ready to go. Esme, you'll probably like the other yellow one, right? So, Carlisle, you get that one too."

"You took the time to match us with _colors_?" Cynthia said, incredulous.

"Well, of course. It kind of panned out that way, too. _Edward_," She turned eyes like daggers on him, but wasn't really mad. "I'm assuming that you're _banning_ me from riding with Jasper, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. With a happier tone, she said, "So, he's going to put Lizzie with me. Sound good, Liz?"

She nodded, looking with eyes like dinner plates to the canary yellow motorcycle that roared behind Alice.

"Rosalie, Emmett, you get the red one." Emmett's face lit up. "Edward and Cynthia get the other red one."

Finally, she turned to the odd man out. She gave a little pout, and said, "Sorry, Jazz… but _did_ I give you the pretty bike."

"It's alright, Alice. It's a nice bike."

She smiled quickly before returning her attention to the group. Her voice lower, now, she said "This'll work. On the count of three, just walk away with your partner towards your bike like you're meant to be there. Nobody will suspect a thing." No one questioned her.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

The group split, Carlisle and Esme going to parking spaces down towards the soft yellow bike that they would be riding. Rosalie and Emmett walked diagonally five spaces, talking as if they were having a casual conversation and totally not stealing a motorcycle. Edward took Cynthia towards their bike, and the groups mounted and revved the engines.

Alice handed one of the two helmets on the back of the bike to Lizzie, and strapped the other onto her own head, but it flopped and she made a face.

"Umm…" Lizzie said, pointing to it as Alice helped her onto the motorcycle so that she wouldn't fall back off.

Alice mounted the bike as well. "I know," she said, turning around to express the sheer emotion in that statement. "but not that many people have tiny little heads _and_ ride motorcycles. So I'm out of luck."

Lizzie pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh. "Sorry, I guess its not funny."

"It's a little bit funny, considering I don't even _need_ it. Yet, have you ever seen somebody ride a motorcycle without one? Yeah, me neither." She revved up the bike, and Lizzie jumped.

"Please don't do that while we're riding. I don't think you're father wants me teaching you how to do acrobatic tricks off of a motorcycle today. That's tomorrow's lesson." She laughed. "Hold on tight. We're leading this tour, right, my GPS system?"

"Oh greeeaaat…" Her words were ripped away as the motorcycle left the parking lot and entered the street, the roar of the others following close behind them.

"This. Is. Not. Fun!" Lizzie screamed as she closed her eyes and grabbed on.

"You're mother liked the extreme sports."

"Well, _I_ don't!"

"Hey, don't go closing your eyes. We need you to tell us your fabulous time saving shortcuts."

Lizzie growled. "I should have kept that to myself." She shook her head as Italy ripped by. "Take a left."

"Wow! Not a _sharp_ left!" She complained angrily as she struggled to stay on.

"Well, you didn't give me much warning."

"Hey, I'm new at this. Besides, didn't you know I was going to say that?"

"Not until _you_ knew it."

"Oh, great, that's helpful."

"I can't be a miracle worker."

"Just please try to predict me not falling off of this motorcycle."

**Author's Note: hehe. I liked writing this chapter alot.**


	29. Guilt

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I know its been awhile. Almost two months. For that, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean for it to be this long.**

**Thanks to all my new readers, I can't thank you enough. **

**My excited moment of the day? Going to a book group, giving a plug for my story and my friend's stories, and having someone say "Animal Crackers? I've read that." That's happened to me **_**twice**_**, and its amazingly awesome. **

The motorcycles sped towards the gates of the city of Volterra, where there had once been sun, clouds were no the most dominant feature in the sky.

Elizabeth still clung to Alice like someone in a life preserver in choppy waters. Her brunette hair swung behind her like a kite.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly, her wind chime voice caught by the wind.

"Whats the matter?" Jasper had obviously heard her, riding solo on his bike.

Alice shook her head, breathing a sigh of relief. She pushed the bike faster as Lizzie muttered something unintelligible.

On the bike directly behind them, Cynthia was grinning.

Edward chuckled lowly. "I never thought that you'd be the one for bikes, Cynthia."

"She laughed. "Neither did I!"

"Just please," he begged. "Don't get used to it. I didn't approve of your mother on one either."

Edward's body went rigid, his head snapped up in shock, then he relaxed again.

"Dad?"

He sighed. "Your mother…" he considered again. "I can't honestly say that she's not out of danger, but the immediate problem is out of hand."

"H-How?" Cynthia stuttered.

"Alice isn't entirely sure," Edward pondered. "but she's seen her… running away. Once she knows where she's going, Alice will be able to see her more clearly, and we'll be able to find her."

"Dad, we've _got_ to find her. I don't want to lose her again."

He took one hand off of the handle and wrapped it around hers, locked around his waist. He didn't say anything – there was nothing _too_ say. That they would definitely find her would be to give Cynthia false hope, and she knew it.

She rested her cheek against his cold back, but in her mind it was a soft pillow that was her father finally found. She didn't make a sound as her lips moved against his back. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, as well."

"Please don't feel bad about what happened."

Edward chuckled without humor. "For what? Your mother being in Italy? Or one of the other various things that I'm guilty of?"'

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "No, Dad. I mean _us_. Lizzie and I. Mom used to say that our Dad would blame himself for everything, even when it wasn't his fault that he had to leave. She always knew that, you know. That it wasn't your fault. That you must have had some reason."

He sighed. "Of course it would be my fault, Cynthia. If not for me, you and your grandfather would still know each other." He seemed to be talking to himself. "Your grandfather wouldn't have thought that you and your sister, along with your mother, were dead. You would have _known_ him, for God's sake."

"Dad, its _your fault_ that we are all _alive_. Do you think that Grandpa would have survived for one second against the Volturi? Its your fault were not _dead_. So if the Robinsons were… whatever… that's not anybody's fault, its Uncle Jacob's if anybodies. And not his, really, even. It's _theirs_."

"I never knew my own daughters."

"So start now."

"I'd like that."

"Me too. So would Lizzie. And my mom."

**Author's Note: **

**The next chapter is indeed, written, and involves more of Lizzie's power! So stay tuned. **


	30. Diamonds

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Reason why I'm updating again so quickly? Because someone asked for it, and I was figuring that I owed you guys anyway. :D So, here we go again.**

**Oh, and to finn: I never had much interest in Cynthia, so I'm glad to hear that someone likes her character. **

Only a few more minutes passed before Carlisle's voice broke through the silence. The bikes slowed.

"Within five minutes, we'll be within earshot of the Volterra gate," Carlisle explained. "I'll get us inside the city, and then we'll have to split up." He said that part more grimly then he had said the rest.

"We'll have to ditch the bikes," Alice said sadly.

"Thank God," Lizzie said. "This bike is an accident waiting to happen."

Alice snorted. "Not with me driving."

"Alice," Carlisle began, "Do you know where Bella is headed?"

Alice shook her head. "She could be anywhere. She's running blindly."

"Elizabeth?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" She sighed. "Oh, would you all stop with the 'you're so special' business?"

"Carlisle was just wondering," Edward said gently. "If you could _track_."

"Track?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "You instinctively knew that your mother was near the clock tower, and you're able to give directions quite easily, in an almost supernatural form." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "If you could lead us directly to your mother, it would be a great help. Please, don't feel obligated."

"I _want_ to," Lizzie said. "But I don't know how."

"I tried once," Edward said. "Though I wasn't very good at it. Have you ever seen a bloodhound search?"

"On tv, yeah."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, and Edward reached into the collar of his shirt and pulled out a silver chain. On the end was a diamond in the shape of a heart.

The bikes pulled over, no cars were on the road, which was extremely good luck for them. Edward slipped off the bike, Cynthia put her feet down to hold itup as he walked to Lizzie.

"This," he said quietly, "is your mothers."

"I know." Lizzie said with a tight throat. "She always used to wear it. We never saw her without it. The day she died – or became a vampire, I guess – we thought it was lost with her. It had a wolf, right?"

"You thought that it was lost because she never took it off. When I left this morning with Alice to find and bring the two of you to her, she told me two things. Both,s he said, were the key to getting you to believe me. One was to bring you to Forks with Alice. The other was this." He held out the diamond. "She unhooked it from the bracelet and gave it to me on this." He held it out to her on the palm of his hand. "Her scent will have changed slightly, but you should be able to recognize it – if you can track."

"I have to sniff a diamond?"

"If you want to be able to find your mother, yes."

She leaned in and sniffed the diamond. "It smells like a diamond. And your hand."

Carlisle spoke. "That's quite alright, Elizabeth. We'll have to find Bella the non-vampiric way."

Edward pat Lizzie's shoulder, then got back on the bike with Cynthia.

"Let's go." Edward said, anxious to find Bella.

The bikes sped to the gates of Volterra. There was a man there, a human, which Carlisle spoke to in a low voice. He handed something in a package to him, and then the gates opened and the bikes sped through.

"We're in." Carlisle called back, and many of the Cullens had to restrain themselves from cheering.

**Author's Note: **

**I've had several questions of what Bella's power is. Take a crack at it in a PM. If you get it, I'll mention it in the author's note when the power gets revealed. **


	31. Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all those responses! When I started this, I didn't actually think that people would read, and I'm so grateful that they are. As to the comments on Cynthia's behalf, it just always turned out that way. Don't worry, though. She's got a lot of stuff coming up, and a big role in the story. She's got a lot of stuff coming up, without giving anything away. **

**Bella's POV**

I ran. I ran away from what I'd been about to do, and I ran away from that beautiful voice in my head. I couldn't let it know what I'd been about to do. I couldn't. it would tell me that I was bad for almost feeding, and for all the feeding than I already had done.

How could I stop it? And as I ran, some bloodlust subsided. All I wanted to do was go back under that all captivating thirst, because it took me away. But I didn't. The bloodlust had been a coating to keep away things I didn't want to remember, and now it was gone. The partial memories came as tiny bells in my head. I saw the faces of those I'd thought I'd loved, the ones who'd accepted me into their family. I'd spent eight long years in the white wilderness of Alaska, Obviously, the eight years hadn't been good enough. I wasn't good enough. I couldn't lead this life, of a vegetarian.

That one human had done it for me. I'd smelled her and lost control, and lost control so many countless times after that. Nobody else would have done that. I couldn't face them, ever again, and I doubted that they would want to face me. But that didn't matter, because I wasn't going back.

This was my new life.

At least the pain that had gone with that old life wasn't so strong in this life. That burning, searing thirst was partially gone with every drink I took… that was worth it, I told myself. That was worth losing eight years of training. And.. there was that something else, too, that something else that I had lost with this life. That small ping of thought that had come back but that I couldn't remember fully, the faces were blurred.

I didn't try to lift the blur.

I didn't want to know what I was missing.

The streets of Volterra were going by in a blur. I'd managed to stay within the alley ways now, not showing myself to humans. Even with my half wild, clouded head, I knew that, to stay out of the way of humans that I didn't intend on making my lunch.

I couldn't run for much longer, they'd catch me eventually. I'd wanted so badly to join them. Now I'd screwed up that chance as well. Just one more screwed up opportunity for Bella.

Perhaps they'd kill me, once they found me. I'd endangered the façade that they kept up around the town by running like that. Nobody wanted a rogue vampire. Not the Volturi, nor the family I'd once known. Perhaps killing me was for the best.

I screamed inside my head as I ran. I couldn't get out, couldn't escape the stupid cage my world had become. I was stronger than I had ever been in my human life, but I couldn't get out of this, no more than I ever could.

Then I smelled one.

I smelled one, close by. A human dangerously lost in the alley.

I didn't fight it this time. I didn't care to.

I had nothing to live for.

**Author's Note: hehe. I figured I'd lift her bloodlust for a moment or two, so that we could see why she was doing the things that she was doing and making the choices that she was making. She's still conflicted, hating the life she has chosen (the one with the Volturi) but not wanting to go back and face the other one. So she'd rather be with the Volturi than face someone she really knows cares about her. That's why she goes back under the bloodlust. She really doesn't want to feel anything. **


	32. Volterra

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, I am so, so sorry that I have not been updating. Things have been crazy with school work and such, and then in the midst of all that, I couldn't find the pages that I had originally wrote all of this out on for the longest time. So that was really frustrating. But, I found them now, and hopefully you think it was worth the wait. Anyway, I present to you, the next chapter of Animal Crackers.**

The Cullens entered the city of Volterra without being disturbed. Alice was immediately thankful for the fact that today was not a holiday, the streets were far less crowded than when she'd last seen them. There was hardly fear of being caught in the sun, the shining orb was hidden completely behind clouds; the one piece of luck in a day of misfortune.

They left the bikes on the side of the road, against the curb. Alice sighed as she gave it a final glance. Elizabeth rolled her green eyes. "I hated that thing." She stated angrily. Alice just shot a sad look to the bike before sighing.

Cynthia came over to her sister, along with Edward, after they'd parked their bike along the curb. Lizzie threw her arms around her sister, laughing with relief. Neither would say the fear that lay just beneath the surface – that one of more of them may not leave the city again, depending on today. They clung to one another.

Alice grinned at Edward, trying to lift his spirits. "We made it to Italy." She squeezed his hand in encouragement . . . he just looked so alone at the moment. Everyone had someone with them, even the twins had one another . . . but he seemed to be trapped with only himself. She briefly considered the fact that the last time he'd almost lost Bella, he'd come to Italy to … well, end it all … and now they'd brought him here. "Looking like that isn't going to help us find her, Edward. We're here, we'll find her." He didn't seem to be responding – not even to what he must have heard about the last time they'd been in Italy in her thoughts. His eyes were a much darker gold than normal. He knew it wasn't a promised thing, what she'd said. She'd had no vision to prove it.

"Get me a bike." Alice said, trying to make him smile. "It's tradition, you know? We come to Italy, rescue Bella, and you get me something that goes very fast and makes loud noises." He rolled his eyes, and Alice grinned, feeling her mission in cheering her brother up was completed.

Jasper was next to join the small group gathered around Edward, leaving the bike that he'd been riding solo by the curb. The former soldier walked smoothly over to Alice, letting an air of calm fall over Edward. This was a time when his bronze haired brother needed to think clearly, and not let his mind be fogged by the panic that Jasper knew he was feeling. For that reason, and for that reason alone, Jasper did not do more than touch his wife's arm gently to let her know that he was beside her. He could see in Edward's eyes alone how lonely he was, and he had no desire to ignite his brother's despair any further.

The rest of the family joined them then, and they walked without talking, into an ally, where they could talk without worrying about curious human ears.

"We can't move in large groups," Carlisle explained once they were under the cover of shadows and out of earshot. There was, however, the danger of any Volturi guard lurking in the shadows overhearing them, but they were relying upon Alice to note any upcoming presences. "I would much rather have the girls more protected, but we need to remain inconspicuous or else we'll be jeopardized." The doctor explained.

"I'll take Elizabeth and Cynthia." Edward said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "If any of you spot her, call us." He touched the small silver cell phone in his pocket.

"I'll take Alice." Jasper said, bending down to kiss his wife's hair gently, where he'd neglected to before, he now did for some reason only known to him. "I won't let Jane anywhere near you," He whispered very quietly in her ear, so none of the other Cullens could hear.

"Jazz…" she sighed, but didn't protest.

"Rose is coming with me." Emmett said, his thick arms wrapped around his wife's slender midsection.

"Esme and I will go as a pair as well." Carlisle said, his hand resting on Esme's shoulder. Her face was almost as downcast and worried as Edward's were. The prospect of possibly losing a daughter – Bella – had already beaten her down enough, and now the possibility of losing more than one – any of them, plus her husband- was daunting. It was almost more than the Cullen's mother figure could bear. Why did Italy seem to be such a place of torture for her? She'd almost lost Edward, Bella, and Alice here years ago. "If you spot her," the father figure of the family continued, "try to catch her attention. Delay her so that Edward and the girls can reach her. She might need them to realize what she is doing, the bloodlust may be overpowering any other senses that she has. From what Alice tells us, however, she has managed to refrain from killing a group of humans."

Cynthia squeezed her father's hand in reassurance.

"We'll go by the clock tower," Edward started to say, but Rosalie cut him off.

"If the Volturi have any knowledge of our presence, they'll expect you there, because of what occurred here the last time you were without Bella." Rosalie explained. "Em and I will take the tower."

"That's smart thinking, Rosalie." Carlisle told her.

"Alice and I will take the east side of town." Jasper said. "Perhaps you and the girls will take the west?" It was more of an instruction, but Jasper was trying not to command Edward, when this was, after all, his search.

"Yes, we'll take the west side. Thank you, Jasper."

"Esme and I will search any other region." Carlisle finished. His gaze rested on the streets. "Try to stay in the cover of the deeper shadows as long as you can." He continued. "Even if there is no sun, we'll be less noticeable to the public eye in the shadows, and I would like to delay the Volturi's search –"Carlisle cut off, looking to Alice, noticing her suddenly stricken expression. Edward's face mirrored the pixie's. Sadness took root in his eyes, while Alice's remained the vacant stare of vision-seeing.

"Alice, dear, what is it?" Esme spoke softly, while Jasper's scarred hands rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"Bella." Edward answered for her, his voice anguished.

"Is Mom alright?" Lizzie asked, while Cynthia touched her father's arm gently, knowing that he needed some kind of contact.

Edward didn't answer his daughter's question. The shadows cast from the alley walls made his face hollow with grief.

Alice broke from the vision, her eyes returning to the present with a snap. She blinked, then pressed a hand to her temple.

"Alice…" Edward groaned, clenching his jaw and tilting his head back in frustration.

"I'm trying!" She snapped, causing Cynthia to jump, which Alice quickly apologized for. "I'm sorry, but do you think it's easy? I'm keeping track on about a million different people, and its already giving me a headache!" Her eyes had gone black with the vision. "I'm sorry." She stated more softly. "I don't know what she's going to do next." Her voice broke in the middle of the sentence, as if she was personally at fault for Bella's latest kill, right here in the city of Volterra. Jasper rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Calm down, Al." He told her. "You can't constantly know everything." He cast a glance angrily at Edward, who looked downward guiltily.

"You don't have to be the Enigizer Bunny 24/7." Cynthia ventured softly. Edward chuckled, biting back a response. Cynthia had, in effect, known exactly what would make her father laugh at that moment and break the tension.

Jasper's eyes had become dark too, sensing Alice's bloodlust from the vision. It became more pertinent than ever for them to get Bella and leave the city quickly, without endangering even more humans.

"Come on, Alice." Jasper said suddenly. "Let's get a head start on finding her." She nodded her spiky haired head, and they darted from the alley way quickly, going east in the darker shadows, concealing them from curious humans and more excuses for the Volturi to prosecute them.

Back in the alley, Edward looked ashamed. "I'm sorry," He said, addressing his statement to Carlisle. "I truly didn't mean to upset her."

"I know that, son. We're all on edge."

"What did she see?" Emmett asked, his arms still around Rosalie.

"Bella fed again, away from the sight of others, but she fed." Edward tried to find something good in Bella's latest action. "Alice's vision cut off before she could see Bella's nearest action, whether due to her headache or due to the fact that Bella herself does not know, we're not sure."

Nobody spoke for a moment, taking in the latest bit of news about the newest addition to the Cullen family that was a full blooded vampire. Carlisle spoke first, breaking the silence. "We need to move quickly. The more she drinks, the harder it will be to remove her from the city, with or without the presence of the Volturi."

Emmett and Rosalie quickly departed, going towards the clock tower to search, trying to stay in the alley ways as long as they could, darting between shadows. Carlisle and Esme elft next, both promising to do everything in their power. Soon, it was just father and daughters left.

--

Jasper led Alice away from the rest of the family, going deeper into the labyrinth of blackness and shadows, the dark shielding them from humans completely. He never took his dark eyes off of her face, not for a second, and his hand clutched hers. It seemed as if he was afraid she would slip through the cracks in the cement and be lost forever.

When they were deep in the shadows and far from the family, he stopped, spinning her to face him. When she finally looked him in the eyes, her breath caught as if she was trying not to cry. The former soldier knelt down to get closer to her, making her taller than him. One hand on her shoulder, he reached up, and with his thumb, stroked her cheek gently, as if wiping away a tear, one that could never possibly be there. A dry sob caught in her throat.

"Oh, Alice." He said, sighing, and crushed her to him. She buried her face into his shoulder, shaking. "You're alright, Al. Shh. It's alright now." She shook her head, and he rubbed her back. He'd felt the slew of emotions coming from her like waves rolling at sea, and knew that he'd had to get her out of there. They knew each other like the back of their hands, and he knew that his love wasn't going to want to break down in front of the family. She saved that stuff for him. Whatever she was thinking, she would want to express it somewhere quiet, without worrying their family.

The blonde vampire held her there as long as she needed him, stroking her hair tenderly. He didn't give her a blanket of calm, much as it hurt him to see her like this. She didn't like when he tried to manipulate her into feeling something she wasn't. Besides, she needed to feel. Instead, he soothed her with words.

"Breathe, Alice." He told her gently once her sobs grew further apart. Though breathing was far from necessary for their kind, It had the same calming properties to vampires as it did to humans. "You're alright now. There there. Calm down, my love." She pulled back to look at him; he kept his hands on either side of her, resting on her shoulders. "I love you, Alice."

"I don't deserve you." She whispered in response.

"Oh, now you're stealing _my_ lines, huh?"

She giggled.

"Now that's a sound I like to hear."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Al. It's perfectly alright for you to be upset by what's happening. Bella is your best friend."

"I promised her, Jasper." The pixie said sorrowfully. "The day that I changed her, she was so scared, even though she tried to hide it, and she wanted Edward so badly." Jasper listened to his Alice intently.

"And I was scared," she admitted. "but even though I didn't believe in myself, I promised Bella that everything would be alright, that she'd see her kids again, and that she wouldn't be … what she is now." Her lips trembled. "I let her down, Jasper."

"No, you didn't. We all did. There's guilt in this city, Alice."

"Edward," she stated.

He nodded. "Not just him, though. Its coming from all of them, especially the two of them who are least involved."

Alice backed up, looking around as if intending to go find them. "I can't let the twins feel guilty."

Jasper stood up, caught her quickly. "No, Al. Edward will do that."

Her face fell. "Oh. Yeah, of course. I mean, that's only logical."

"Aw, Al, that's not what I meant. I know you took care of them for a long time. I know they saw you as a mother figure, and I'm guessing that you could calm their fears quicker than Edward could. I didn't mean that you weren't able too." He smiled gently. "You would make a great mother."

He bent downwards, catching her face in between his hands. She smiled, reaching up to trace his lips with the pads of her fingers.

"In case this is the last," Jasper murmured, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they kissed, his marble lips pressed against hers softly.

They usually didn't go full out with the PDA's, but there was nobody around, and this was different. There was, as Jasper had said, a chance that they wouldn't make it out, and this would be the last.

Even after both of them realized it was time to continue on with the search, neither seemed to want to break away. Alice's hands stayed disobediently wrapped around his neck.

"I could carry you." Jasper whispered playfully, and she giggled.

"I don't think that image would go over too well with the Volturi, Jazz."

"It was worth a try."

Reluctantly, she broke away, still holding her gaze, and his hand.

They took off once more into the shadows, Alice with a smile on her face. Eight years of those bottled up emotions had been hard to keep.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I know that little scene at the end was probably really horrible, but do you know what? That was the first kiss that I ever wrote. (First one where I didn't just say that they 'kissed' and left it at that, which is totally what I've done for every other kiss (er, one) that I've written. Oh, by the way, his lips were soft even though they were marble because her lips were marble as well, so that would mean his feel soft in comparison. Yes, I actually did sit here late at night and think this over. **


	33. Godmother

Author's Note:

Hey guys. –sheepish grin- I'm sorry that it's been this long … hectic month. We're far from the end of this fan fiction, but I /do/ know how the end is going to pan out. So, yay.

This chapter is dedicated in its entirety to reallyfunnyusername.

She knows why.

"Do you understand, brother, why this is a situation that needs handling?" The white haired ancient's voice was strained as he fought to control his impatience.

The room was perfectly rounded, as if the top tower of a castle. No bulbs adorned the room, any light would have come from giant slits in the massive stone walls. Cloudy as was it was, the dim, damp, gray light that filtered through did little to light the spacious room. Shadows pooled against walls, gathered around throne-like chairs.

"I won't dispute that the situation at hand needs amending," the dark haired ancient addressed the one who had spoken. "However, the manner that I assume you are speaking of differs from what we must do." He shook his head; the hood to his billowing black robe fell backwards, revealing the ancient's pale white face, papery with his age. "We must not act rashly here, Caius."

One small, petite figure rose from the chair, her robe cascading around her forever young body. She stepped towards Aro and Caius, her steps were not that of the younger female she appeared to be, but of someone who was impossibly ancient with wisdom.

"Aro," her feminine voice addressed her elder. "I want to apologize, for losing Isabella as I did."

Aro took the young female's hand, brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "My dear Jane," he murmured. "She is a wild creature, torn by her past life. You mustn't fret."

"She's powerful," Aro confirmed. "but the blunders made today could serve us well in our near future."

"How?" The word uttered from Caius came from behind grit teeth.

"Ah," Aro said his smile genuine now. "Don't you see, my brothers?" He addressed the disinterested Marcus as well this time. "We've desired several of the Cullens for quite awhile." His smile grew. "This could be the time we reap our rewards."

"Are you talking of taking them, Aro?" Jane asked, her brow furrowed.

"You've caught on, Jane." He praised the blonde girl. "While Demetri is unable to find Bella, the Cullens should be a nice starting point."

Jane smiled. "I understand," she explained. "If we find the Cullens, even one of them, we're bound to find Bella."

"Felix will track the vegetarian coven, and when they become immobile, I will assume that they've found their Bella." Aro spoke to himself aloud now, musing his plans. "That is when we will move in on them."

Jane grinned, but it faded from her face quite quickly. "Aro, what of the others? I can see us taking the little future-seer, and the mind-reader, Isabella if we must … but the others … we don't really have room for them, do we?"

Aro shook his head, his ancient gaze on his favored member. "As much as it pains me to have to …. Dispose … of my dear friend Carlisle, it is a necessary action to take in those three children of his."

Jane smiled, obviously enjoying whatever thought had just occurred to her. "They'll put up a fight, Aro." She informed him, but she sounded not worried, instead, she sounded … joyed by the fact that she'd have to fight harder than anticipated this time.

"Lovely," Caius said. "Wonderful excitement, drawing this out, when we could just take them out now."

"Patience, my brother," Aro chastised the white haired vampire. "They'll fight, but they're on our turf, remember that. They can't run far." He laughed, chuckling at whatever thought he was having.

"May I, Aro?" The only female Volturi member in the room asked of her elder, her pale face tilted quizzically to the side.

Aro grinned playfully. "Of course you may, Jane. I don't see why I shouldn't allow you to have some fun before we take them."

-------------------------------------------------

They walked hand in hand, loosely. If this had to be the end, they were going to go out together. If it was the end, Alice figured, it was for Bella, and it was for her children, who she loved as if they were her own. That was what mattered ……. But, looking up at Jasper for a moment, she knew that he was her top priority. If it was to the death, it would not be his death.

Alice Cullen would make sure of that. She would fight for him, she would fight for Bella and her children, she would fight for Edward. Her brother whom she loved with all of her heart. If only she could trust herself to be able to live up to her title as the children's godmother.

As they ran, both of them looking with their gifts – Jasper searching for any emotion that could possibly be Bella, and Alice looking for her next turn – the little pixie remembered the day that she'd been named godmother of the twins.

_Their small baby noises emitted from the back of the house made her want to close her eyes and just listen, forever, but other matters were on her mind as she sat in Jasper and her bedroom in the Cullen house. _

"_Hold your breath, Jasper." The pixie murmured, resting her hand on his. "It'll pass." _

_He knew this, of course, but her urge to comfort him was stronger than ever. It had been hard with just Bella in the house, but now that her twin babies were born … even though they were half vampire, their blood still caused her Jasper pain. She rubbed his shoulder quietly, perched on the end of a sofa in their room. "I promise it will." He just nodded, once, and she sighed, kissing his arm gently before resting her head on his shoulder, having to lean up to do so. _

_It was then that she became unblinking._

"_Alice? Alice," Jasper's voice had become puzzled. "Alice, what's wrong?" Her emotions were off the wall … but not with sadness or frustration. No … her emotions were off the wall with excitement, but his sensitive ears caught something …_

"_Alice?" He asked again, stroking her spiky black hair. "Are you crying?"_

"_I'm okay." She whispered, her dry sobs finally stopping._

"_Al, you're confusing me." Jasper confessed. "You're happy, but you're crying." _

_She nodded, and then smiled, taking a deep uneeded breath. "Will you be alright for awhile, alone? I need to go talk to Edward." She asked her question hesitantly, as if afraid that he wouldn't be, but would answer positively for her sake._

_He smiled kindly, though, and ruffled her hair. "I'll be fine, Alice." He smiled at her skeptical expression. "You can see that, can't you?" _

_She sighed. "Yes." She admitted finally, giving his forehead a final kiss before heading out the door. There was a definite jump to her step as she headed out the door to Edward's room. _

"_Edward." She hissed, knocking so softly on the door so that only someone with his hearing would be able to detect it. _

_The door opened immediately, and Alice caught a glimpse of the inside of his room – an asleep Bella, with Carlisle on the side of the room, close by, and the twin girls asleep in a crib -. _

_As soon as the door had closed behind her bronze haired brother, the little pixie leaped at him, throwing herself at him. He caught her, laughing good-naturedly. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" _

"_Nothing!" She agreed, hugging him tighter. "Thank you, thank you!" _

"_You're more than welcome, Alice." He smiled, thinking of when they'd made the decision for Alice to be god-mother. "Bella absoloutly insisted. I was pretty sure that it was enough for them to have a crazy Aunt…" _

_She jumped down and slapped his arm playfully. "I'll be the best godmother _ever_."_

She was true to her word, after all. It was only hours later that her vision of the nomads glazed her eyes once more, and the world around them had shattered once again.

**Author's Note: **

**I decided to end it right after that. If anyone wonders why she's not getting a vision of the Volturi planning this, its because she's under so much pressure – she's got her family to watch, plus Bella is a double stress, all the people Bella could try to find, the twins …. And the Volturi. Something's bound to slip through the cracks, and this time it was big. **


	34. Black Clad Stranger

**A/N: I'm trying to update faster than I have, because the pause between the other chapters was not fair to any of you. FinnIrishDancer, while I don't know if we'll get to two chapters tonight, we're at one, and that's an improvement! Listen to Guardian Angel while reading this.**

**Animal Crackers**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"I promise you that we'll find her, Esme." Carlisle spoke softly to his wife, who was close by her side as they made their way through the city of Volterra, searching anywhere they came across. It was a struggle, to remain normal in the eyes of the humans watching. If they were to blow their cover early in that way, the Volturi would be even less pleased than by their mere presence in the city. Their desire for the twin girls of Bella and Edward disturbed Carlisle. His granddaughters could not live that way, he would not allow it. The vampire doctor was well aware of what his psychic daughter had seen, but to have the twins turned into full-blooded vampires was something else entirely from her vision of joining the Volturi. They remained in a circle though, the two possibilities hovering around each other. They were connected, and the Cullens knew this.

If either vision was to come true, the other was sure to follow. As Edward had so persistently insisted, the future was not set in stone, not even the futures that Alice predicted. Everything was subject to change.

Carlisle knew the mind of Aro well. If it was possible, he would take them out here, he would take Alice, Edward, and Bella in to be part of them. It was not something that the patriarch of the Cullens planned to allow. He would not lose his children. The blonde doctor remembered all too well the period of time that Edward, Alice, and Bella had been in Volterra, fighting for the life of the opposite soul mate that time. He'd seen the despair that it had put them all through – mainly Jasper, seeing as Bella had been in Volterra. His newest son had been in turmoil … which, in turn, had put his Esme in even more distress. He had never seen her as upset as when she thought she might lose three of her children- and in turn, a fourth, if Jasper went for vengeance. He refused to see that look on her face again. Carlisle Cullen made that his official job.

"I know that we'll try," Esme murmured to her husband, her light golden eyes flashing up to his face before they returned to her course again, searching the streets for her daughter, "I'm frightened, Carlisle." She confessed her fear to her husband as they continued down the dark alleys on the outskirts of the city of Volterra.

He reached out a hand to soothingly stroke her caramel colored hair, but no words left his marble lips. Carlisle could tell her not to be frightened, but it would be a lie. There was reason to be frightened here – of the Volturi, for their children for all intensive purposes … there were no more words exchanged between the pair as they followed their course throughout the alleys, eyes on the hunt for a glimpse of their newest daughter. Then again, Carlisle and Esme did not need words. The years between them obliterated the need for oral communication.

Their strides became quicker as they continued through the city, neither of them agreed to it, it was just something that happened due to their need to find their children sooner.

At one point, Carlisle's eye caught on something moving through the alleys… someone clad in all black, as if the black was billowing around them, a cape. He couldn't be sure, but his eyes centered on the face that was familiarly female, long dark hair…

"Bella?" He murmured, and then shook his head slowly at Esme's hopeful expression. The image of Bella clad in black had disappeared as soon as he had been sure he had seen her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It must have been a false alarm." He did not voice his opinion on what the image may have been, though.

It was possible after all, for him to have seen another member of the Volturi, following them, and for his mind to have hopefully placed Bella's face on the image.

It was possible, too, for her to have been there, and disappeared as soon as he had heard her voice. Of what he knew of vampires gone savage, they lost all will to fight for what they knew was right. He was thinking, after all, of Jasper at Bella's birthday party, long in the past now. He'd barely known that it was Bella, and it had taken awhile for him to calm down afterwards.

In Bella's case, Carlisle assumed, she would be overcome with guilt for what she had done in the first place – she wouldn't want to have dealt with it.

Hence Volterra.

Here, she wouldn't have to deal with these things, at least not for awhile. In some time, it would become inevitable – nobody could avoid it forever. In the moment at hand, though, she would just have to follow her instincts, to embrace the side of her that told her she could have anything.

"Do you think that we should call Edward …?" Esme's voice spoke from besides him, and he shook his head.

"He'll veer himself off of course just to follow something that wasn't there," he assured her. "If we're sure, we'll call him."

All that Carlisle Cullen could do was hope that his latest decision would not be a mistake.

**a/n: and that's all youre getting there! Haha, sorry. Maybe another chapter tonight, not sure. **


	35. Just Kids

**Author's Note:**

**Ailat! **

**Do you know how impossible it is to get in contact with you? You need a profile! Alright, now that that rant is done, let's continue: I'm sorry for my lack of updating, on all of my stories. I'm trying … and for In Our Blood, we're working on the next chapter, for anybody who is reading that. For Twilight Wacky Shack, the next chapter is being sent to me by Agni, and Riddler is writing one about Friendly's. **

"Rose?" Emmett asked of his wife, golden eyes traveling over to her, tilting his head to the side. They traveled through the streets of Volterra side by side, making their way towards the clock tower, where they hoped that they would find Bella, or at least something that would lead them to her.

Not being as desirable by the Volturi as the other pairs of Cullens moving through the city today, they were able to move with slightly less precaution than the others did. That was why they – not Edward and his children, were slightly more out in the open. The streets were less crowded than St. Marcus day had been, but less humans was not only a good thing. It was much easier to see the Cullens in the street with less of a crowd.

The reason that the Cullens could not run through the street was because they did not _know_ where Bella was, as Bella had known where Edward was, all of those years ago. Also, running through the city when they had the girls in town was more than they could spare – the Volturi wanted the twins, there was no belittling this fact. Any reason that the Volturi had for taking in the twins they would use. This, the Cullens could not allow.

"Rose?" Emmett repeated, reaching over a cold hand to squeeze her shoulder gently.

"Yeah? What?" Rosalie asked, her voice was thick with tension, Emmett didn't have to have Jasper's power to know that Rosalie was about to lose it. He could not, however, see into her mind.

"Something's on your mind, Rose." He said, brushing back her hair from her face. They moved quickly through the streets, still smelling no sign of Bella as they moved towards the clock tower. It was almost in sight now, it was just a few more minutes walk. The human pace was getting on Emmett's nerves, but he knew that the situation at hand would be better helped by the human pace - unless they saw Bella. Then, for his little sister, all bets were off.

"Em, we're in the streets of Volterra trying to find Bella. There's A LOT on my mind." She rolled her eyes and tried to laugh as if it was no big deal, but he shook his head.

"Rose, don't be an idiot." He said, rolling his eyes. "What are you thinking about that's bothering you?"

She shot him a scornful look. "They're just _kids_, Emmett."

"I know, Rosalie." He said, understanding what he was getting at. For all the jokes and for all the foolishness he put his family through, Emmett wasn't dumb. He understood his Rosalie.

"What if the Volturi get them, Emmett?" Her face looked oddly haunted – he couldn't stand to see it that way.

"Edward won't let that happen." He assured her, nodding to assure himself of the fact. "Neither will we."

"I feel like we can't move fast enough."

He nudged her side playfully. "You suddenly care about Bella?"

"Oh, shut up, Emmett." She hissed, as the clock tower came into view. They entered the area around it, but there were no remnants of anything that was vaguely attached to Bella whatsoever. Rosalie huffed a sigh, turning back around on her heels. Emmett glared at any human who dared to stare at her for a second longer than was necessary for her acknowledgement.

"Where to now?" She wondered aloud, her voice on edge. "Emmett?" She asked again, realizing that her husband wasn't answering.

He shook his head and pulled Rosalie into the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

"_What is it, Emmett?_" Rosalie hissed, but he clamped his hand over her mouth quickly, so her voice was muffled.

"Someone's following us." Emmett was quieter than he had ever been in his life.

"_What?"_ She hissed.

A shadow slipped through the already dark alleyway, moving as if by silken fabric … Rosalie saw, Emmett saw, and neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed, they did not dare to.

And then it was gone, leaving little more than the mere thought that they had been imagining the moving figure.

"Volturi." Rosalie murmured when the threat was clear.

Emmett shook his head, however. "I can't be sure." He said. "It … no, it didn't smell like Bella...right?" Would a Bella who had gone wild smell different than one who was tame? Now he wasn't even sure of the scent…

"Should we call Carlisle?" Rosalie asked the very thoughts that were running through her husband's head.

He shook his curly haired head, however. "We can't worry him. It could have been … some human…" he was kidding himself though. There had been no blood involved in the vampiric smell.

**Author's Note:**

**Warning, long author's note ahead.**

**Yeah, so this is an epic BAD chapter. Its hard for me to write from Emmett's perspective … I don't know why I write this way, by the way. Why, when I write from the Carlisle and Esme coupleness, I seem to write more from Carlisle's perspective, and when it is Emmett and Rosalie, its Emmett's perspective… and then we get to Alice and Jasper and it's a kind of switching on and off thing, leaning more towards Alice. I think it might be Agni's fault. I'm playing Alice in a role play with her. **

**And I hate how it ended. So, yeah. I apologize for this chapter. **

**I wanted for you guys to know why they weren't absolutely running through the streets of Volterra. Bella did this with Edward because she knew where he was. However, nobody knows where Bella is, and running would only cause attention to them. Alice also doesn't see the Volturi planning to kill Bella any time soon, otherwise they sure as heck would be running.**

**FinnIrishDancer, I **_**did**_** try to write this the same night as the chapter with Carlisle and Esme. Unfortunately, writing for that couple and then writing for Rosalie and Emmett was giving me a bit of whiplash. The songs that were on my playlist must have changed so drastically that I'm sure anybody passing my room must have thought I'd gone completely bonkers. It was from Guardian Angel to songs like Let It Rock, I kid you not. **


	36. Overprotective Fool

**Animal Crackers**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, guys. I got mixed reviews about the last chapter, which I don't mind. I know it was probably one of the worst chapters. Anyway, this chapter brings us back to Alice and Jasper. Don't worry, we'll be seeing our favorite mind-reader soon enough. This chapter's going out to my brother. 'Cause he read Twilight for me. **

Alice Cullen stopped cold.

Her dark golden eyes were vacant – she was not seeing what Jasper was seeing. The little vampire was seeing something that was beyond other's eyes – she was lost in a future that only she could see.

"Alice?" Jasper had stopped in their endless search for Bella as well, crouching down by his beloved wife, concern swimming in his eyes. He felt her fear, her hope … her endless worry and concern. "Alice, what are you seeing?" He placed a cool white hand on her porcelain cheek.

Her voice was steeped in worry when she spoke, ocher eyes still lost in what was to come. "Bella," she answered him, soprano voice seeming to be as much lost in the future as her vision was. "She's near Carlisle. She's going to talk to him-"

Immediately, the ex-soldier had reached for his small silver cell phone that had been residing silently in his pocket. He kept his hand on Alice's cheek as the other hand pulled the phone out. His fingers paused in their dialing of Carlisle's number as he spoke again to Alice.

"What do you mean, Al?" Jasper was confused – had Bella been following Carlisle? Alice would have seen that. Had she just stumbled upon his father figure now? "Alice?" His wife's concern – and anger, he noticed – was rising, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb in an attempt to calm her down without use of his gift.

"NO!"

The strangled word that had left Alice's lips shocked Jasper. There had been only one other time when her words had been so shocked by a vision – when Bella had jumped the cliff, so many years ago now … was this worse than that? Could something be worse than that? The chain of events following that vision… Jasper shook his head, refusing to think that way.

Besides, they were already in Volterra this time. It really couldn't get too much worse.

"Shh, Alice." He rubbed her back gently. "Al, you're going to alert humans." They couldn't have that, not now. Surely the Volturi would intervene then. He placed a gently kiss on her forehead, and felt her calm down as she slowly came back to the present. His scarred hand remained on her cheek as he assessed what she was feeling. Regret … sorrow …

"Jasper," She whispered, eyes swirling with sadness. "She's not going anymore."

He let out a cool sigh then, in relief. It could have been worse; he didn't want to acknowledge the thoughts that had just run through his head at her shocked word.

"I'm sorry, Al." He ran his hand through her spiky hair.

"She saw him," Alice began to explain. Jasper waited patiently, knowing she would take her time in explaining it. "Bella saw Carlisle when she was walking – she's walking now, she's not running through the streets, she knows Demitri can't find her – and she thought she would talk to him. I … Jazz, I think she wanted to go back to us." She stopped in her speech, eyes finding the floor.

"And then," Jasper prompted her, rubbing her back gently.

"And then she decided not to, for whatever reason. She …. I could see that she wanted to talk to him, she was going to. It would have gone well, but she didn't." Her face was so crest-fallen that it pulled at Jasper's long dormant heart.

"We're going to find her." Jasper assured the pixie in front of her. He flipped open the cell phone, quickly dialing Carlisle's number and pressing it to his ear.

"I don't think he knows – she was just watching him." Alice whispered urgently.

"She might still be close by – Carlisle." Jasper muttered as Carlisle picked up on the other end. Alice was shaking her head; she knew that Bella wasn't near him now.

"Son, what happened?" It was obvious that the normally calm Carlisle was struggling to keep that demeanor in place. "Did you see Bella?"

"No, but Alice-" Alice held out one tiny pale white hand, and Jasper handed her the phone.

"Dad." It was clear by her voice that she was upset. "I had a vision. She was thinking of – she had chosen-"

"Alice dear, slow down please." Carlisle told her gently.

Alice took a breath. "She was going to talk to you but she changed her mind." Alice went with the simplest sentence.

"She was …" Carlisle's voice trailed off.

"Did you _see_ her?" There was surprise in Alice's voice … she hadn't anticipated that he had seen her, from what her vision had told her, only Bella had seen their father figure before she had gone to talk to him – and then the vision had dissipated as she took another course.

"Alice, you have to understand that I thought nothing of it … dear God, how could I let her _go_?" Carlisle's voice was appalled, anguished. "She was there and I let her go?"

"It's not your fault… I didn't even see that you saw her, Carlisle. She must have been watching you for longer than I realized…." She nodded as her train of thoughts confirmed this. "I'm guessing that she was watching you, and I had no vision of this, but that she stumbled upon you and when she noticed that you saw her, she left." She sighed. "The vision that I had of her, the course that she was on must have almost took her back to you. She must have decided that she was going to talk to you, work things out … and then she changed her mind." Her voice fell as she murmured the last part of that sentence.

"If I had known …"

"Only, you didn't, Carlisle. So it's alright."

"Alice, is she still near…"

"No." Alice could hear Esme's sob on the other end of the line. "She's moving …" Alice got a quick flash of Bella as she moved in her path. "It's fuzzy and I don't know where, but she's moving again. She's walking as if she's lost, but she knows now that we're in Volterra."

"Then perhaps she'll quit this foolishness when she realizes that we care about her." There was anger in Carlisle's voice … a rare emotion for the father figure of the Cullen family.

"Perhaps … but not that I can see right now."

Carlisle sighed. "We'll continue our search then. Please call immediately if there is any change."

"I will, Dad." The phone was clicked shut and she handed it to Jasper. He took it and offered her a small, sad smile.

"It's alright, darlin'." In an attempt to lighten his little angel's mood, he let the remnants of his southern accent slip through. It worked, if only for a second. Alice giggled, and Jasper made a move to stand up and continue their search. "You did all you could to – Alice!"

Alice's amber eyes were gone again, only this time, her face was pinched more in horror than regret, as it had been during her last vision. Panicked, Jasper grabbed her shoulders and shook them gently, wanting to get rid of whatever vision she was in. "Alice." His voice was sterner as he attempted to bring her back to the present. "Please."

Her eyes snapped back to his face, but they were wide and panicked. "Jane." She muttered, dragging in a shaky breath that was much un-needed. The blonde vampire let out a snarl that was fierce and protective. "Where, Alice?"

Her voice shook. "Rosalie, Emmett, and if we don't move fast enough, here." Jasper calmed, if only slightly … if that little demon of a vampire hurt any of his siblings … much less the ice angel that stood before him … he would _kill_ her. Even if he had to do so while writhing in pain. Jane wouldn't hurt Alice, not again.

Understanding, Alice shook her head. "Rosalie and Emmett are fine. They didn't even know if it was her or not. She's on the move, though. I don't think that she's following orders …" The quick flash of the Volturi made her shudder, and Jasper strengthened his grip on her shoulder quickly, as if afraid she would fall. "… no, she's not following orders. Aro doesn't look too happy. I don't know what his orders are, but whatever Jane is doing isn't them. I see Aro talking to Caius, they realized she isn't with them anymore, and she's not following orders. He doesn't want us followed …. Not yet. I don't understand … Aro thought she was happy with the arrangements, they had a deal of sorts and I can't figure out what it is …" her voice was slightly vacant, as if she was repeating in layman's terms what she was seeing as she saw it. "but she's following us and we're her next target…." Alice's voice trailed off before she murmured a word that wasn't very lady-like at all.

"Alice?" Jasper picked up on what was happening quickly – it was too late, Jane was too close by for them to avoid her now. Quickly, he'd stood up, remembering his promise for him to protect her from Jane. His arm was around her shoulder, pressing her closely to his side.

Alice growled. "I don't need protecting, Jasper."

"I know." He didn't loosen his grip on her.

"Then…" There was a question in her voice.

"And I don't care, Alice." He growled, and she sighed.

"Overprotective fool." She murmured to him.

"Deal with it."

"It's not going to help, if she does."

Jasper's answering snarl shut her up.

The small, child-size form that emerged from the shadows as if she had recently been part of them only made Jasper tighten his grip on her. It was good that Alice didn't need to breathe.

"Jane." Jasper growled in greeting to the young member of the Volturi.

She emerged completely from the shadows, the black cloak falling back from her face. There was a smile in her voice. "Jasper, Alice. What a pleasure it is to see you again. It's been too long."

"I wish that I could say the same, Jane." Jasper answered his face harsh and unmoving. He hadn't relinquished his grip on his wife's waist.

"That's too bad." Jane said, pursing her lips. "Did you know that I just saw your siblings of sorts?"

"We did." Alice answered, before removing Jasper's arm from around her mid-section. She stepped forward, ignoring her husband's warning growls. "I don't think that you were supposed to see any of us though, am I right?"

Jane snarled.

"Am I wrong, Jane?"

Jane lifted her head a fraction, eying the couple with raised eyebrows.

"I'm guessing that I'm not." Alice said, her voice light and airy. "You're not following orders today, Jane. Hasn't anybody ever told you to play fair?"

"I don't play fair." Jane answered, finally speaking.

"Isn't that nice," Alice said, voice darkening a fraction. "The thing is, Jane, I don't see that Aro likes the fact that you're not listening all too much." Her voice was convincing – Jane would not notice her little white lie. She'd had no vision of more than slight displeasure in Aro. "I've heard that you only bother the Volturi if you want to die."

Jane's face pinched in anger.

"Leave my nieces alone, Jane." Alice insisted, her voice dark and sure of herself now. "Before Aro finds out about this meeting. He won't like you hurting his chances, now, will he?"

"Fine." Jane hissed, before a smile took her face again. "I'll leave your nieces alone." She smiled wider before lifting her eyes to the blonde soldier behind Alice.

He fell to his knees, but made no sound of pain. Jasper's eyes were squeezed shut as Jane skipped off, Alice having done her work in intimidating the little vampire.

"Jasper!" Alice's voice was a low whisper to not disturb any nearby humans as Alice turned and wrapped her arms around Jasper, rubbing his back gently. "Jazz, oh God, Jazz I'm so sorry." She was sobbing now as she buried her face in her husband's neck, not knowing how else to help than to just hold him for the moment.

"Alice, I'm fine." Jasper's voice was somewhat gravelly as he came out of the pain as soon as it had come. Jane had obviously abandoned them.

"I didn't think that she would … I should have realized that 'leave my nieces alone' would mean 'but hurt Jasper'. I'm so _sorry_."

"Let's not do that guilt thing, alright, Al? I'm absolutely fine. What was it you said before? Illusions of pain won't hurt you?"

Alice forced out a laugh as she helped him to his feet, holding his arm in case he wobbled. "I love you .. thanks for trying to protect me."

He grinned before kissing her hair. "You're welcome. And I love you too, Alice…. Please don't tell me that the entirety of that discussion with Jane was a complete guess."

She bowed.

**Author's Note:**

**Alice's vision came after Carlisle had seen Bella – Bella was thinking of heading back a second time, changing her mind about not talking to him. She was going to go back, quite obviously, as Alice said; she changed her mind again moments later. Just thought I would explain that. Alice didn't see it the first time because Bella stumbled upon him by accident and our little psychic had a bit too much on her plate at the moment to see that flash. When Bella actually contemplated it, she saw that it would happen – and then of course, she changed her mind again. And writing Jane is too much fun.**

**And yes, she was completely guessing about everything she said to Jane about Aro. All that she knew was that Jane wasn't supposed to be following them, not that it would be hurting his chances or anything. **

**About Alice's nickname (al) my friend and I always thought that would be what he called her. **


	37. A Father's Intuition

**Animal Crackers**

As I slinked through the city, I started to come out of the daze that I was in – able to think more freely than before, it felt as it I was awakening. I didn't exactly _want_ the thoughts that came to me, however. Without the bloodlust for my company, other thoughts entered my head. The black cape that Jane had lent me billowed around my body; the hood shadowed my eyes, red as glinting rubies. I could just barely remember those years – eight years – spent in Alaska with my former family. They'd been so wonderful to someone who so obviously didn't deserve even the slightest bit of it. My former sister so dutifully kept her promise – they were all there when I awoke, having uprooted their lives for me. For what? For me to betray them, after they'd spent all those years helping me – brothers, sisters, father, mother . . . I did not allow the other to come to mind, that brought more pain than all those years again – for this time, it was I who had betrayed him.

But I could never go back, no matter how much my thoughts begged me to. I would not be the burden I had been after I had done what I had – feed on the one human that had led me to Volterra, that had led me to feed on so many others after that.

Now, it was neither world that I belonged in. Volterra couldn't remain my home for very much longer – I'd hunted in their city. I'd have to run, become a nomad like the one who had forced Edward to leave me for the second time, sixteen years ago now, right after my children were born. Funny how what started this would be how I ended up, too. Something dirty and living in the streets – I doubted the Volturi would accept me any longer. And neither would the Cullens. It hurt me still to think the name, but not as much as it did to think of the twins. Who'd lost a mother to herself. Who knew not that I was alive. Who would never know that I was alive, now.

I continued to slink along the shadow sheathed walls of the alley ways, pressed to them. Demitri couldn't find me, but I didn't want the pleasure of running into one of their guard. Dark hair fell in waves around my face, covered by the hood of the cape I was wearing. The darkness was my escape, my cover, I became a moving part of the shadows created by the walls and clouds above.

_He_ did not blend in as easily.

My father's form wasn't a part of the shadows – he was too pure to do that, too good.

He was a world that I was no longer a part of.

Would he even see me as his daughter anymore? I did not blame him for not seeing me that way. In fact, I would expect it – but I couldn't find out, couldn't go near him. I pressed myself to the wall, not breathing, for fear of him hearing me.

They say that mothers have an extra sense that lets them know about their children – but it was the father, not the mother, who turned around this time. It was the father who's breath was sucked in harshly, as if he'd seen a ghost.

Perhaps he had.

I was gone within an instant, before my mother could exclaim concern, racing back through the alleys. Within the blink of a human eye, I was alleys away, gone from his hearing range and sight.

I collapsed, when I was far enough, sliding against the wall and closing my eyes. Sobs wracked my chest – it was true then, there was no other reason for them to be in Volterra other than they knew where I was and that they were looking for me. My sister must have been the one who knew – her visions must have told her where I had gone after meeting Jane.

I wrapped my arms around myself, letting my head fall to my knees, trying to keep quiet. I didn't need one of them – either side, Volturi or Cullen – to be finding me, much less a human. I doubt that their lives would last long if flesh and blood were to stumble upon me. I already felt the all too familiar ache – I didn't want to feel anymore.

Why were they looking for me? It was an impossibility that they wanted me back, after what I had done to them, caused such trouble in their family. If not for me, none of this would have happened – they wouldn't be evading the Volturi, they wouldn't be in Volterra. Two young girls, barely sixteen, wouldn't be in danger of losing their lives.

Perhaps they had come to destroy me – yes, that seemed plausible. More plausible, at least, then them coming back for me – to take me away. That was an impossibility. They both wanted to destroy me, both sides. I had expected no less, I guess.

… but if he didn't want to destroy me? He wasn't a vicious creature, after all. But after what I had done?

I felt restless, out of control. My mind was spinning in a thousand different directions as I made what I knew would be the second worst decision of my life.

I got to my feet, and advanced to the spot where I knew my former mother and father would still be, where I knew he would be wondering if he'd seen me, or if he'd seen a ghost. Where I knew my mother would be near tears, he'd be trying to comfort her …

And my presence wouldn't help them.

I felt like a maniac as I went back on my previous decision to go talk to my father and ran again through out the city. I needed out, that was all I truly needed – I needed an escape.

Blood.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, I'm sorry, guys that this has been so long of a time! I haven't meant to be avoiding you – I've just had a lot to do. **

**This chapter explains what was going on in Bella's mind when she first saw Carlisle – when she almost went back, that was what Alice saw. **

**Yes, it was implied that she fed again at the end of this chapter. **

**I'm seventeen now. Happy Birthday to me. **

**Vronvy – the rest of the story is coming! Its just taking me awhile to update, because I'm special like that.**

**Aliat – I don't mind the long reviews! **


	38. Flames

**Animal Crackers**

It was difficult, the balance that he had to keep between both of his desires. One, understandably, was to race through the city of Volterra, looking for her at a frantic pace without bothering to keep within the alleys. He longed to abandon safety precautions, try to track her down as best as he could. The second was to scoop both of the twins up in his arms – he had no doubt that he would be able to do this – and carry them back somewhere safe: preferably Alaska, but any cloudy, rainy town or state would suffice.

So, Edward Cullen had to keep a precarious balance between both of his desires, more difficult then it seemed. At every second, each idea seemed to try to overwhelm the other and take control, a civil war going on inside his brain, each side fighting for its own control. The bronze haired vampire barely found the will to keep the ideas balanced, fighting on an equal front, a dangerous balance between two ideas that both had dangerous outcomes. One, he would lose the children. Two, he would lose Bella. Edward refused to consent to either of those outcomes, and that was how this dangerous balance, threatening to slip over to one side or the other, was formed.

He didn't run to find her, as he would have liked. If he forced the twins to run through Volterra, it wouldn't be a good outcome for them: he didn't know how long or how far that they could run at his speed at, the way that he'd seen them do in Forks. The Volturi, as well, were sure to notice a Cullen and the two that they longed for running through their city. They'd expressed their desire for the twins, and for Bella, for Edward, and for Alice. The police of the vampire world weren't the type to back down easily, either. Edward had to keep their knowledge of the twins' presence limited. If they already knew – which Edward figured that they had, the Volturi seemed to know everything – then breaking the law by exhibiting power in the middle of the city wasn't the brightest idea. Edward cared not for his own life – he would have run throughout the city in a moment, but his children held him back. Was this what it meant to be a father?

He stuck to the shadows of the alley, as well. It wasn't a sunny day, the situation would have been much more difficult if it had been, a near impossible situation, for it was inevitable that eventually the Cullens would have to step out of the shadows, once they spotted Bella, into the view of humans. That was still another mystery to them all, even the psychic among them. When they found her – Edward refused to think of the situation as an _if_ – they had no clue as of how to get her back. They only hoped that the twins would be the key; a miracle.

It had once been more simple then this, for the plan had been for him to take the girls to Alaska, where they would have been safe from the wandering eyes of the Volturi, as Alice had confirmed. With only the Robinsons for protection the girls would have been snatched up. Yet, with the entire Cullen coven on their side, the Volturi wouldn't think of making a grab for them without reason.

Only, now they were giving them reason. Now, they were in their city, and that gave the Volturi plenty of reason to strike like vipers, he was baiting a rat to a trap.

His movements were centered on the twins as his darkening eyes roamed to the sky – still clouded, still safe. Would his daughters sparkle as he did, would they sparkle to a lesser effect? Edward Cullen hoped to be alive long enough to find out.

Both Cynthia and Elizabeth remained thankfully silent as they made their way throughout the city, sneaking through back alleys, praying not to have a run in with one of the Volturi. His only warning would have to be listening, relying on hearing the thoughts of the enemy before they struck. A fear would be running into Jane – if he could read his daughters minds, then surely Jane's power would work on the twins. Edward refused to have that.

The air smelled of the alleys, of abandonment and of deceit. Silently he placed a one hand on the backs of either of his daughters, as if merely his touch could protect them from the dangers that lurked there – a foolish notion, but what else could he do? He suddenly understood his father; he suddenly understood everything that Carlisle had ever done. It had all been for them, he'd understood that, but he'd never realized to what an extent – and that he was doing it now still, searching for Edward and willing to fight for his son merely because he'd asked, merely because he'd needed him.

He'd truly been ungrateful, hadn't he? Edward had to make it out now – he had to thank his father for everything that he'd ever done for him.

The red haired vampire felt his daughter lift her eyes to his face and furrow her brow. Cynthia. He knew this without question now, could tell his daughters apart as only a father or mother could. He offered a smile, wishing to comfort whatever it was that troubled her - but he did not know if amidst so much trouble, there was a way to comfort anything anymore.

But Cynthia just shook her head, offering a gentle smile in return. She returned her eyes ahead, focusing her attention on their search for their mother again, the wild goose chase of the hour. He was puzzled by whatever had just gone on between them – had that been her unique skill coming into play, as Alice had suggested? Had she really been reading what he wanted at that moment? Did she know of his balancing act of desires?

The stone underneath his foot made not a sound as he stepped down on it, silence being his friend at the moment – but he suddenly realized that the faint, but still there, sounds of the click of his daughters feet had stopped. Only one pair of feet followed his now.

Elizabeth had stopped short.

Edward spun around immediately, brow furrowed in confusion. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" His voice was hushed, a suggestion of a whisper, but the twins could hear him. Elizabeth's head was tilted in the air, as if a hound on the trail of something, her feet were grounded like a tree trunk, and her shoulders were back.

"Dad, what's wrong with her eyes?" Cynthia tugged on her father's sleeve, her voice small and nervous.

Her once green eyes were a mirror reflecting a deep red fire, one that twirled and twisted in the irises. "Elizabeth!" Edward hissed, but he didn't make a move to shake her shoulders, as he would if Alice had a vision in the middle of a school cafeteria. He could only have a lucky guess of what was happening to his daughter …

Her head tilted forward again, so that her wild, red eyes met her father's dark gold ones. The sight sent chills down Edward's spine.

"Dad," she said, her voice slightly off. "I know where Mom is." Cynthia gasped, but a smile crept over Elizabeth's face.

"I can track."

**Author's Note: **

**Ailat: You're amazing. I didn't realize that it had that sort of underlying message until I was writing that chapter, and the descriptions sort of stood out. It made perfect sense, and I'm so glad that you caught it. Thanks for reading!**

**JohnnyDepp: That was funny, to me at least. It's cool, knowing that somebody is waiting for me to update like that. I never think much of my work, so I'm glad that someone enjoys it! **

**HorseCrazy, marykat, somebody, stacy-ann, FinnIrish, Wibonie, Kolored: Again, I'm so glad that someone enjoys my writing. Thanks for your praise!**

**Well, I should probably be doing my history homework, but I decided to take the time to update instead. My awesome readers deserve it. **

**If you were confused about why Elizabeth's power didn't work earlier, it was because they werent close enough – she's not a vampire, only half, she's not going to be able to track from that far away on her first try. **

**Which, yes, means that they are close. **


	39. Cradled

Animal Crackers

"Alice?" Eyes black with hunger roamed over the face of the pixie that'd stopped beside him – the eyes had gone blank and her expression was vacant. Shadows created by the alleyway swirled around them, darkening the shade of Jasper Hale's hair. His eyes quickly gave her a once over – no matter how many years he had or would be with her, he would never get used to the sudden blankness that took her over – would it be good or bad this time? Would she come out of the vision shaken, needing his arms wrapped firmly around her to remind her that she wasn't alone, or would she smile and let him know of good fortune to come? Jasper wasn't the psychic – he could only guess at the outcome of his wife's predictions. Never-the-less, it caused a fierce wave of protectiveness to surge up in his chest like a tidal wave, crashing up at the top of his throat. The former soldier moved forward to hover over her as if he were a shadow, her own personal guardian angel, and ready to spring into action if any threat was to come within ten feet of her. He wasn't going to let any of the Volturi place even a single finger on the inky haired pixie before him, not when he knew how they wanted her so badly. He couldn't lose her – ever.

He placed a pale, scarred hand between her shoulder blades, smoothing down the fabric of her shirt, wishing to press her to him, feel the weight of her head resting against his chest, but unwilling to disturb her vision – good or bad; she wouldn't appreciate being ripped from it. He'd only do that in the most extreme of measures – her vision with Jane would have been one of them. Jasper waited for her to start shaking with his still heart in his throat. He contented himself with trailing the pads of his fingers lightly up and down the length of her back as he waited for her to return to him.

Her pale lavender lids lifted slowly to reveal the dark ocher eyes beneath them. She blinked once, twice, before focusing on Jasper's face. He knew immediately that it was good- besides the happiness that surged inside of her, the fact that she hadn't moved to clutch onto him was another tell-tale sign. He brushed a few stray hairs away from where they'd fallen against her temple, the moment lasted but a second, but he let it wash over him, willing to stay in it forever. It was a moment where he could almost forget that there was a wild goose chase going on, and that everything could change in an instant.

"Jasper." She whispered the word, then let a smile play onto her lips, dark ocher eyes widening with glee. He moved his hand to rest against her cheek gently.

"Yes? Alice, what's happening?" Her enthusiasm was catching – he let a smile grace his own lips. "Did they find Bella?" His heart, still as it was, seemed to leap into his throat and catch there.

"No, but they will." The words came from her lips fast, quick. "Lizzie can track."

Jasper's eyes lit up – his niece could track? That was amazing. "Will you be able to follow them by vision?"

Her eyes quickly searched the future; she came back in record time. "Yes, if we hurry."

"Well, then." He said, eyes suddenly twinkling. "I can run faster than you, I've got longer legs-" he cut off her retort before it had even started. "Ma'am, I think I should carry you."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, that is unrelasitiiic!" Her voice went up in the end as he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her like a child.

"Now, which way?" He said, her sudden certainty at the future was catching – and his hidden motive of having her in his arms was that nobody could really get to her when she was in his arms like that.

She pointed ahead, and he stepped forward, to find Bella.

At last.

**Author's Note:**

**GG: You absolutely just made my day. I'm serious.**

**Kolored: Thanks!**

**HorseCrazy, Holloway: You'll seeeee.**

**Nia-ox: Yes, she can. xD**

**Marykat: Thanks so much!**

**JohnnyDepp: Thanks again! **


	40. Pride

Author's Note:

Go ahead and yell at me, I know that I haven't updated in quite awhile. At least it wasn't as long as a few of my other times between updates. On that note, I'm updating now, aren't I?

Consider this – this story is a story in three segments. The first one was composed of the twins finding their father, going to Forks, and realizing that they had to go to Italy. The second segment was composed of them heading to Italy, and searching for their mother in Italy. The last part, the third segment, is composed of this chapter and everything that comes after it, until the prologue. Don't worry guys – this story isn't ending yet, it's got quite a few more chapters left.

This chapter is going to be long, so sit back, maybe go grab a soda, and read on! I hope that you enjoy it – I've been shying away from writing it for a long time now, because of how much I know needs to go into it. I have to give this one my all.

I've got a few people to mention before this chapter begins, actually – Rainy Day In The Pines, your reviews were hysterical. Thanks! Ailat, as always, was very insightful – especially about Edward's tracking skills. Somebody – I always smile when I get your reviews. Kassandra-Anne-Smith, same thing with Somebody.

If I didn't mention you above, it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your reviews – hopefully I'll get around to mentioning all of you someday – I appreciate ALL of your reviews, each and every one of you. All of you make me smile every time that I see you. Also, if you like the story, tell a friend! That's one of the best things that you can do for me.

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my brother – who read Twilight for me, and is finally on Breaking Dawn, and therefore, can read this story without spoilers!

With all of that out of the way and done with, let's begin the next chapter of Animal Crackers!

If you'd like, listen to Evanescence's Taking Over Me while reading this chapter. It reminds me of the way that the twins won't give up looking for their mother.

**Animal Crackers**

Cynthia's emerald eyes were wide with wonderment. Cool wind found its way through the alley and took to blowing strands of Cynthia's dark hair across her eyes. She made no move to brush them away as they fell into her eyes. She was too focused on her sister to notice such trivial things as hair blowing across her face. It took her a few moments to form the words that were hanging uselessly on her tongue. "You can track?" She finally managed, sounding breathless.

Edward's turned his eyes to Cynthia once again, noticing the way that her entire body had tensed up as if she were ready to spring into a run if Elizabeth told them that was what was necessary. He had no doubt that Cynthia would do so, if that was what she told them. He turned his attention back to Elizabeth, paying note to the way that her eyes were red. It puzzled him; for he'd never seen a human's eyes change color that way. Was it something to do with her power, the vampire side of her coming out when she used it? She was half vampire, after all. Would it return when she stopped tracking?

Elizabeth's head was still tilted to the side like a pointer dog on the trail of a bird, and Edward felt a chill run up his spine. There was something about seeing his daughter's eyes red as rubies, seeing her scent the air like an animal, that didn't sit well with him.

Cynthia took a step closer to her identical twin; it was like looking in a mirror for her, minus the ruby eyes. "Lizzie?" she asked, the word coming out hushed, trying not to disturb her sister any more than humanly possible. Edward didn't fail to notice the way that her eyes had suddenly lit up. "Can you find Mom? Where is she, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth didn't move.

"Lizzie?" He asked, the word coming out slightly strangled, as if it couldn't find a way to leave his lips.

Her eyes remained the red of a nomad vampire; she tilted her head up towards the air again, taking a deep breath. Elizabeth blinked three times, shaking her head as if trying to wake up. A moment or two later, she began to speak again. "She was here not too long ago." Her voice was slightly off of its normal pitch, sounding a bit hollower, as if she were still immersed in the scent that she was trying to follow. Her red eyes snapped back to her father's dark ocher ones. "Possibly an hour ago, give or take a few minutes."

Edward held back the sigh of frustration that threatened to emit without his consent. Of course, he'd already been able to tell that she'd been here – her scent was all over the city, taunting him, stronger in some places than in others. If he hadn't been able to tell that, he'd have no clue at all where to go. It was the fact that he hadn't known where she had been the most recently, where her scent was leading, that had been holding them back. If only they had been to this spot just a little bit ago, if only they had cut a few more corners, if only he hadn't been so cautious… maybe they'd have caught up with her while she was there. There was nothing, he realized, that he could do about it now – except to follow along with his daughter, whose power had suddenly manifested.

He took a deep, unneeded breath before asking her the question that hung on his lips. "Elizabeth, do you know where she's headed?"

She raised her head to the air again, tasting it. Her eyes slid closed briefly. "A few blocks to the right of the clock tower."

Edward blinked, surprised. She was combining both of her gifts – her ability to track, and her ability to be almost like a GPS system, to know the landscape around her. Elizabeth grinned at the surprise in his eyes, not able to help the feeling of pride that soared through her chest in that moment.

Cynthia turned to face her father, eyes wide. "Do you think that we'll be able to make it there on foot?"

Edward turned his eyes towards Lizzie, then towards Cynthia, as if he'd be able to find the answer in their faces. He had no such luck. "We're not that far from the clock tower, but I don't know what she's planning on doing. The question is if we'll make it there in time."

When Cynthia spoke next, her voice was quiet, softer than she'd spoken the entire day. "We have to make it. We don't have another choice, Dad."

It was Edward's still heart that soared with pride this time. "Then we'll have to make it there fast. With any luck, Alice has already caught on to what Lizzie saw. Can you lead us there, Lizzie?" He asked, the question making Elizabeth's face flush with pride.

"It would be my pleasure."

Elizabeth took off into the alley at super speed, following the direction of the scent of her long lost mother, to catch her at the clock tower after a time so long that she feared memories might fade. Her father and identical sister were on her heels.

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter was relatively short, I believe, but that's only because that was the only place to end it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted very soon! **


	41. Last Glances

**Author's Note: **

**Welcome to another chapter! I promised that I'd update more quickly, didn't I? The last chapter wasn't my best, I acknowledge that. It was probably because I'd meant for it to go longer, for this chapter here and that chapter to merge and be the same one, but I cut if off and decided to turn it into two chapters instead. I probably shouldn't have done that, but what's done is done, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter all the same! **

**I'm still always surprised at the reviews that I get – when I started writing this (and I still remember when I started, sitting on the couch with my knees drawn up to my chest and watching tv), I never expected to get even one hundred reviews, so to get three hundred and sixty something is a number that I can't even fathom, even though it sits right in front of me. It just doesn't make sense to me, still, after almost a year writing this. I really want to thank ALL of you for reviewing – and to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers AND readers – whether you review or not (please do!), whether you've been reading this story since April 16****th****, 2008, or if you just started reading it today, I want to thank and dedicate it to all of you – I would be nothing without you. I wish that I could take you all out to dinner and thank you personally, but since I can't, I'll just dedicate this one to all of you. **

**Enough with the sappy I love all of you speeches, that's not what you came here to read - here's Animal Crackers. **

**Animal Crackers**

Cynthia loved to run; she and her sister had always loved to feel the wind through their hair. They'd joined countless track teams. Even if her sister happened to be clumsy, she'd never been clumsy while she was running. However, Cynthia didn't think that she'd ever get used to _this_ kind of running – the fall of footsteps that were faster than the speed of sound, wind that whistled so loudly in your ears that it almost became a non-existent hum; a part of you that you think would never go away. She didn't think she'd ever get used to just how cold the wind felt on your face, wind that you were creating, a stream line around your body. She wouldn't get used to knowing that people couldn't even see her running, for her speed was beyond the sight of their eyes. Furthermore, she wouldn't get used to the kind of running that was made to save people- the run that was for a person's life, the run that pushed you beyond your limits because if you didn't run fast enough, you wouldn't lose a meet, but you would lose something much more precious – you would lose the life of someone that you loved dearly.

No, Cynthia wouldn't get used to this type of running, not even if she lived forever.

While her sister would never get used to it, Elizabeth decided that this was something that she _could_ get used to. When she ran like she ran right now, she could leave the clumsy part of her behind, back with the part of her that was still human – the part of her that still didn't believe in running faster than the speed of sound, the part of her that didn't believe in tracking. She could leave her clumsiness with the half of her that didn't believe that the other half existed, the part of her that still turned a blind eye to vampires. When she ran, that part faded into the background, overshadowed by the echo of her footsteps. As with her sister, she'd never get used to the life or death deadline, though.

Edward knew the pros and cons of this type of running in Volterra, Italy. They were back with his precarious game of teeter-totter, but the stakes with this game were higher than falling back to the sand of a sandbox. This was a deadly game, a fall that was much longer and much more painful. He was much too aware of the girls' human half, the half of them that could tire from the running. How long did they have? He was painfully aware of the fact that their human hearts still beat, and that those beats were becoming quicker and quicker as they moved through the city. Running like this was also a heads up to the Volturi – it was like a giant sign on their backs, fluorescent and flashing with the words 'Cullens here'.

He knew the better points of it, as well. By running at such a speed, they were invisible to the human eye, nothing more than a shadow blurred across their path, an illusion that they would fail to believe they'd seen. They ran along the streets now, in the shadows that were cast by buildings looming overhead. The alleys that they'd once run in whirred past them, flashing by as streetlights would when one was in a car, except that they were points of dark instead of light.

Somewhere in these shadows, the rest off his family looked as well. Rosalie and Emmett would be closest to the clock tower that was their hunting ground. He hoped that he and the girls would find her first. He was sure now that it was the only way to save her – to have her see the children that she loved so dearly. He was unsure if too many people would overwhelm her. Then, slowly, the others would make their arrivals, after having noticed Edward and the girls. They'd have to find a way to get around the Volturi - that would be the tricky part. They didn't let members go without a fight.

"It's this way!" Elizabeth's voice rang out as they followed the path that she led them on. Edward thought he'd seen a human turn his head towards the sound, but Lizzie's voice was gone too quickly for any human to think himself anything else but delusional.

The clock tower chimed as Elizabeth led them across the square, on uneven stones, continuing to the right of the clock tower. Distantly, Edward heard a noise behind them, the falling of footsteps – Rosalie and Emmett, too far back to catch up before they reached their destination.

When Edward looked back on this day, he would remember that he was able to see all and nothing in the same instant, how time seemed to slow and yet speed up. He wouldn't remember the echo of the pavement underneath their feet, or how the shadows seemed to move, nor the sandpaper colored buildings that they raced by. He _would_ remember how many times that he shout "Bella" into the air, and how each time he was drowned out by the ring of the clock. He remembered how an icy hand seemed to tighten its constricting hold around his still heart with each one of those calls of her name. He remembered how the air seemed to choke off from his lungs.

"We're getting closer." Elizabeth's words were sent on air currents that they alone created. "I can smell it." Her head whipped around to look at her father and sister, close on her heels. Emerald eyes held only one question: What was their plan?

Edward shook his head, for this was their plan – to have Bella see her twin daughters, to have them snap her out of it. He had no backup.

It was at that precise moment that Cynthia Swan Cullen stopped thinking, that she put her thoughts behind iron doors.

Elizabeth threw out a hand behind her; Cynthia and Edward skidded to a soundless stop instantly. Lizzie continued forward at a slower than normal pace, sticking close to the walls of buildings, creeping towards an alley that Edward only hoped held Bella. He grit his teeth, he smelt fresh blood, newly spilt.

As they neared the entrance to the alley, Cynthia left her father's side and moved to stand adjacent to her sister, knowing instinctually that it was what she had to do. In her mind, she retold the story of "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs", feeling her throat tightening with tears that wanted to come.

From the relative light, it took a few moments for the twin's eyes to adjust to the darkness that the alley was consumed in. They wished, later, that they simply had been blind to what lay there.

She was crouching over the body of a limp, pale, lifeless girl. Dark windswept hair framed her face, her eyes were cold and red as burgundy; but foremost was the black cloak that swept around her slender form, swirling as if it were a shadow itself, part of the darkness that had consumed her.

Even now, he thought her beautiful. There was nothing that she could do, no red that her eyes could turn, that would make him turn away from her. The pressure released instantly from his chest, he could breathe again. Things would be alright, she was within his sight again.

Slowly, moving with the controlled grace of a panther, Isabella Swan rose from her crouched position and turned to face her twin daughters for the first time in eight years, with eyes ruby red and a hunter's expression fixed on her features.

She began to back up, her steps controlled tightly. Even tense, she seemed to look as if she were floating. A hiss tore itself from her throat, wild and angry.

Edward's breath left him in a giant sigh. 'Bella,' he started to say, but Cynthia held out a hand, shaking her head. She let down the wall against her thoughts, letting her plan known to her father.

_I'm sorry that I didn't let you in earlier – I knew that you wouldn't let me go through with it, and I know that you need me to do this, or else we can't get her back – and Dad, Lizzie needs a Mom. We need her, so I have to do the only thing that I can to save her. It's what I can do – just like Elizabeth. I would be able to tell you what she needed, know the only way to get her out of her trance – I just had to get close enough. From the moment that Lizzie started tracking, I knew. _Her thoughts came in a flood, the plan that had been forming ever since Elizabeth's eyes had turned red. _I would know what she needs. Dad, I know what she needs_.

She turned her head to her father in what he could only imagine would be the last time he would see her face – and noticed that, like her sister before, her eyes had turned a deep red.

Her words were soft when she spoke, reassuring, hiding the message that everything would be alright within the words "I know what she needs."

And so, before he could stop her, she turned back to the darkness of the alley, steeling her gaze and taking a step ahead of her sister.

Bella stopped moving backwards, becoming a stone statue where she stood.

Cynthia took another step forwards, deaf to the shouts of her sister or the fact that Edward was holding her back.

And in another moment that day that seemed to last forever and a second, to speed and slow down, Bella lunged.


	42. Company Tonight

**Author's Note:**

**Animal Crackers**

It was as if the room was lit by gas-lamps.

It was not completely dark, for shadows needed light to thrive, and there were plenty of shadows in the large circular room. Rather, it was dim, lit only scarcely. When one moved, shadows would jump and play at his or her feet.

Situated around the room were a host of vampires, ranging from the small size of Jane and Alec, to the hulking form of Felix.

The member of the Volturi guard that entered the dimly lit room was tall, and wore the usual cape of the Volturi, the slightly less than black of the guard. His hair, dark as Aro's cloak, just made contact with his shoulders. The hood of his cloak was back from his head, hanging down behind him.

One of the three ancients standing in the front of the room stepped forward, the cloak falling back from his head as he did so, revealing long, dark hair underneath. His eyes were vividly red and piercing, as if by looking at you too long, you might turn into ash. That was the look now that he turned on the vampire that had entered, but it was a long time since Demitri had feared Aro.

"Do you bring us good news?" Aro asked. His voice was the scrape of dry leaves against pavement.

Demitri's voice was younger sounding than Aro's, strong and ready, the sound of a man with confidence in his trade. "I bring the most excellent of news, sir." A bright predator's smile flashed across his face. The low lighting turned his pale olive skin an odd shade.

Jane's eyes flashed to Aro, the tiniest hint of eagerness in her deep red eyes. She'd slipped out for her little visit with Alice and Jasper unnoticed, and came back the same way – or, at least, she'd assumed. If Aro had noticed, he hadn't said a word to his favorite member of the guard.

"Three of the coven has stopped moving." The tracker announced. "The rest move towards them as we speak."

"This _is_ excellent news." Aro was gleeful. "They've found her, so, so have we. Brothers," he announced, turning to the other two ancients. "Ready the guard. Kill the ones we have no use for. As for the others …" There was a smile in his voice and on his lips.

Jane turned to Aro as soon as Demitri had departed. "Is our deal still on?" The horizon of the promise showed on her lips.

"They are a strong group, my sister. We must not underestimate them. We'll be in need of your services today, Jane."

She smiled, a sadistic gleam in her eye. "It will be my utmost pleasure."

Demitri returned with the most prized members of the Volturi. They stood, cloaked and ready, before Aro. Only the most vital members would be going today – here in the city, there was need to be discreet. If they could chase them out of the city first, the rest of the guard would join them.

Aro eyed the group. "Chelsea," he addressed a tall female vampire with dark hair and eyes dark as pools of blood. "We'll need for you to break the ties between Edward, Bella, and the daughters Cynthia and Elizabeth." He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid we're to lose Isabella, even we can't feign her innocence. Break also the ties between Alice and Jasper; I've waited long for that little one."

"What about the others, sir?" Chelsea asked; her voice was crisp like the snapping of twigs, a hint of mystery and anticipation set between the words.

"Emmett's strength could be of use to us." Aro said, acting as if he hadn't thought this out thousands of times before. "As for his mate, we'll do away with her." He did not seem remorseful. "Esme is too soft to be of use to us, and while I'd like to have such a seasoned one as Jasper, I'm afraid his connection with his mate is too strong. If we include him, we may lose the psychic."

"As for their leader, sir?" The vampire's voice that spoke next was young, male, and felt to your ears as if your mouth had been stuffed with cotton and you were trying to gum your way around it.

"Carlisle? If you can convince him to join us, he would be an excellent addition, but I'm afraid he's too full of the milk of human kindness to be of use to us. Still, he's a dear friend, and I wish not to see him suffer. Felix, kill him first, and quickly. He doesn't need to see his family suffer." Felix obliged with a grunt.

"Alec," Aro continued. "We'll need your services tonight as well." The young vampire nodded, with none of the sadistic gleam in his eyes that was present in his twins. Aro turned to another female. "Renata, they may try to flee; confuse them if you must." She nodded as well, dark cape billowing around her. "Corin, Heidi, Afton, Santiago, Felix, and Demitri, we'll need you mainly as fighters."

Aro turned to face his brothers, then to face the room with a sweeping gaze. "We're having company tonight."

**Author's Note:**

**This was indeed a short chapter, the next one is going to be much, much longer. Sorry for keeping you waiting on that cliffhanger again, but this was a chapter that had to be done. **

**Here's another thing: I was so scared when went down! For that reason, I'll be getting a livejournal and posting the link on my page in the future. I'm redoing my profile at the moment, and when I finish, I'll be posting some links to do with animal crackers! **

**Have a nice day, I'll be updating again soon! **

**Please review. It makes my day. **


	43. Her Promise

**Author's Note: **

**Guess what? Within five minutes of posting the last chapter of Animal Crackers, I had a review. Thank you, marykat! I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging after that cliffhanger… but hey, you came back, right? I know that all of you are anxious to learn of Cynthia's fate, so I'll keep this author's note relatively short. This is going to be a long chapter, so go grab a soda or something, maybe a blanket if it's as cold as it is here for you, and get ready to read! **

**Guess what? As much as it affected you to read the chapter about Cynthia, it was tenfold for me, and I know the outcome! I have no suspense! But when I wrote that chapter, there were tears in my eyes. Literally, it affected my entire day – I felt like I had a child and it was in danger. So, while you're sitting there going "why did she do that to us?!", think about it this way – why did she do that to herself? Haha. **

**I said that this was going to be a short author's note, but obviously I lied. So, here's the next chapter of Animal Crackers. I hope that you'll like it.**

**Oh, just a note. I wrote this chapter to the song "Hallelujah". I know that it doesn't make any sense, but that's the song that I wrote it to –and the song that I've always seen in my head to this chapter. I think it's because I saw the chapter in slow motion – yea, don't ask. The words don't make sense to the chapter, either. **

**Animal Crackers**

Cynthia's POV

I knew. I knew, as I've always known with everyone else.

I could tell not what she wanted, but what she needed.

And I knew my sister needed a Mom back – not a sister who pretended to be one. There was no other option but for me to step forward and let what happen, happen. Dad would never have let me, no matter what it would have turned out that she had needed – and that's why I blocked my mind.

It turned out that she needed me.

I wasn't Alice, I didn't know the future. But I was willing to die. It could have gone many ways.

But fate- mine- had been determined.

Even as she attacked me, I knew that she loved me.

Third-Person POV

Elizabeth screamed, kicking at the father who held her back, as she saw her sister knocked to the ground by her mother. She screamed again as Bella bit Cynthia's neck.

Her father was suddenly in front of her, shaking her shoulders roughly. His eyes were wild, disturbed and anxious, and deep black. Elizabeth's eyes mirrored his, but were now green in color. "You stay! Don't move a single muscle! You're to stay here! Do you understand me?!" He was yelling, something she'd never heard him do. Tears ran down her face, but she nodded.

Edward ran forward, darting into the darkness of the alley. There were human heads turning, but, as humans always do, they created excuses in their head, unwilling to believe the horrors that were actually around them. They rushed by, on with their lives – and in return for their ignorance, would go on living another day.

Like a missile with disheveled hair the color of rust, Edward tackled Bella to the ground, propelling her away from Cynthia. They slammed against the wall, marble against brick. Elizabeth, ignoring her orders, began to charge forward as she saw her sister twitch from the venom. She didn't get further then the first step.

There was suddenly another vampire holding Elizabeth back, and she screamed in anger. It was Rosalie, finally caught up with them. She locked her strong arms around the girl's waist as she struggled, twisting and screaming viciously in her grasp.

"Let me go!" She rasped out, choking around her tears.

"Elizabeth." Rosalie soothed, but her own face was distressed, and she held back tears of her own that couldn't spill.

"Let me go now!"

Rosalie held on, a grimace on her face.

Edward and Bella were standing up now, against the alley wall. She struggled against him, her cloak ripping as she kicked and screamed. A torn off piece of black cloth fluttered noiselessly to the ground and settled next to the body of the girl whom Bella had fed from. Whether she struggled and screamed in realization of her deed, or in attempt to finish it, one could not tell. Edward held her back regardless.

Things were a sudden chaos, an eruption in an alley that had known peace only moments before.

Emmett's hulking form was suddenly crouched in front of the screaming Elizabeth. His face was kind, and his eyes met Rosalie's for just a moment. "Your sister is going to be fine." He promised, but even Emmett's voice faltered as Cynthia twitched again on the alley floor, a silent scream tearing from her lips.

There was a rush of air behind them, and Cynthia struggled to find out the cause of the movement. Rosalie turned with her, and witnessed the rush of the noise – Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper.

"Carlisle, Cynthia!" Edward explained in a rush, thrusting his chin towards his twitching daughter.

The father figure of the vampires rushed towards his granddaughter – and so did her Uncle.

"Jasper, no!" Alice's voice was in horror as she tried to shove her husband against the wall, but she didn't have enough strength to do so, he overpowered her easily. His black eyes were wild as he fought to control himself at the smell of Cynthia's spilt blood.

Emmett threw himself against his brother, forcing him against the wall, away from Cynthia. With his strength, he easily overpowered Jasper, even bloodthirsty as he was. Alice was talking to him quickly, trying in vain to soothe him.

Shadows seemed to be living creatures as clouds moved in the sky, the first drops of rain falling like tears upon the Cullens. Edward still restrained the struggling Bella, who'd begun to scream her daughter's name, but whose eyes were still wild with bloodlust. Alice moved slowly away from Jasper, where she was no use, and towards her niece, where she crouched down next to her father. Esme took her spot next to Jasper.

"Her skull was cracked when her head hit the ground," Carlisle said, his voice carefully controlled and professional. "And she's broken a few ribs." His voice was lower when he spoke next, as if the words that left his lips were ones that he wished not to have to speak. "And, of course, she was bitten."

Bella yowled in anguish or bloodlust, and Edward tightened his grip on her. "Alice." He said, velvet voice course, but firm.

"_Edward!_"Alice's voice hissed in surprise and anger from beside Cynthia.

"Alice, there's nobody else. Rosalie's restraining Elizabeth, Emmett and Esme have got Jasper, and I've got Bella." He explained in a rush.

"I'll kill her!"

"I know you won't." Edward said.

"Alice, there isn't much time." Carlisle explained, and Edward closed his eyes to the scene parallel to all those years ago.

In the strong grasp of Emmett, Jasper struggled angrily, his eyes no longer on Cynthia, but on the tiny, shaking form of his wife. "Let me go to her." He hissed in Emmett's ear.

"Uh, no?" Emmett said, incredulous.

"My wife is upset, let me go to her." He hissed again, more firmly this time.

"Bro, chill. Alice is fine. She's going to save Cynthia. Calm yourself down." He said, in typical Emmett form.

"She's upset. I promised that I wouldn't let anything hurt her again." He wrenched one arm free of Emmett's grasp.

"She's not going to-"

"Let him go." Carlisle said, speaking quickly. "He'll be alright. Alice, we haven't got much time."

Jasper raced to stand next to his wife, his hand on the small of her back. His eyes had gone black with thirst, but he didn't make a move to harm Cynthia, even though his jaw was set and the shallow purple rings had grown underneath his eyes.

"I made a promise to the three of them, a long time ago." Alice spoke quietly, and she'd stopped shaking. She turned her eyes to the struggling Bella. "Bella, I'm keeping my promise. Do you hear me, Bella? I'm keeping my promise. I'm not going to let anyone or anything harm your children."

Bella stopped struggling, and her eyes softened. The voice she spoke in sounded as if it came from somewhere deep inside of her, a place that she had forgotten, and she spoke it through grit teeth. "Thank you… Alice." She said it as if she had trouble saying her name.

Alice nodded once, shortly, before ducking her head to the wound in Cynthia's neck.

Bella's POV

It happened so suddenly that I almost wasn't aware of it. Time had moved in such a way that everything from the moment I'd seen Carlisle back there to the moment I was in the alley with a dead girl in my arms moved like a flash. I couldn't even remember moving from one place to the next. All I knew was that I had, and that I'd killed another. And as soon as I was there, the guilt ran through my system – the guilt that I didn't want to feel.

And then he was there. The one whose name I didn't dare to speak, for fear of what it would do to me. He and my two daughters. They stood there and stared as I slowly backed away from my kill.

I wanted so much to go to them – but I'd only _hurt_ them. They wanted to destroy me.

But I didn't have to go to them – she went to me. She took a step forward with a face so determined that it sent shivers down my spine. They wouldn't send my daughter to destroy me, would they? She stepped forward all the same, just as her sister started screaming with a fury so powerful that I was sure people all around the world would be able to hear it. And he – he restrained her.

Without even knowing what I was doing, I launched myself at the young woman coming towards me.

_Most of the rest was a blur_.

He'd launched himself at me, and we were flying against the wall, with a clattering bang. He restrained me as I tried to lunge again and again for my daughter. Things barely even registered in my head. I remembered, as if in a fog, the rest of them were suddenly there – Rosalie restraining my other daughter, Emmett restraining Jasper, along with Esme, Carlisle and Alice crouched by my daughter, who was writhing on the ground.

I remembered vaguely that I'd bitten her. _Oh, god_. I'd bitten my daughter – the final line that I'd crossed.

Everything seemed to suddenly snap into prospective, crystal clear with the trauma of the scene before me.

My daughter was beginning to turn into a vampire before my eyes, and it was my fault.

I screamed with anger – not at him, not at anyone in the family, not at the Volturi or the people who'd been so tempting for me to kill – I screamed with anger at myself. _I'd done this_. I'd done this, and there was no fixing it.

She was shaking by my daughter's side … from Cynthia's side. It hurt to think the name to myself, when I'd cut myself from that life so completely, but at the same time it surged around me like a cool fire. My daughter. I'd always been able to tell them apart when I'd been able to take care of them as my mother, and now, with vampire eyes, I saw them so much better.

God, they were beautiful, and they'd grown up so much in the eight years that I'd been apart from them. Would they stop aging at sixteen, like Carlisle had said? Would we ever have the time to find out?

The little one spoke now – and she was directing her voice at me this time, shaking first but then firmer, until her voice was sure of each word that she spoke.

"Bella, I'm keeping my promise. Do you hear me, Bella? I'm keeping my promise. I'm not going to let anyone or anything harm your children."

My head was whirling. _Her promise_. The first moments in Alaska shot through my like hot white fire, the air and ground cold against my still warm skin, and a little inky-haired vampire hovering above me. She spoke two words, and only two words, before she turned me into a vampire to save me from another sort of death – a death that the Volturi wanted from me if I was not a vampire. A human death, so she'd offered the other kind to me, when he would not. Her promise – a promise to protect my children, to protect me, to take care of him and get him to my side in the three days that it would take.

And she was keeping it.

"Thank you…Alice." I spoke, struggling to do so around the hesitation that came from speaking her name. Something flashed across her eyes – a sort of recognition – before she nodded and ducked her head to the wound I'd created, and began to suck out the venom.

Everything was still. Nobody made a sound as she sucked the venom from Cynthia's wound, not even Elizabeth, who, seconds before, had been screaming in anger.

Time passed, as it sometimes does, both in leaps and in slow agonizing increments.

And, just when I thought the tension in the air would become too thick to move in, little Alice Cullen lifted her head, eyes red like mine, vibrant. She sat back, and, looking directly at me, spoke four words.

"Her blood is clean."

There was a collective whoosh of air as everyone sighed.

And then, the shadows really did move, coming apart from themselves and becoming people, emerging from other alley ways and entering ours, black shadows come to life.

The Volturi.

**Author's note:**

**Finally. **

**This chapter has been in my head for such a long time. I'm glad that I didn't have to kill Cynthia right then – but even hurting her like that put me in such a funk the day that I wrote it. **

**Anyway, I know that a few of you are going to have questions, so if I don't answer them here, contact me. **

**Bella wasn't able to think of names that were especially important to her – Edward, her daughters, and Alice were the ones that she saved for last. **

**Guilt is the reason that she kept killing. When she killed, she didn't feel the guilt. After the kill, she felt it again, so she killed again.**

**This went on **_**while**_** the Volturi were talking, so that was why they didn't arrive until the end. **

**Bella's POV goes all the way back to the beginning of the chapter, and covers it until the end. **

**Please review, or I'll send the Volturi after you. They don't like people who don't review, and will come and find you. **


	44. Sacrifice

**Animal Crackers**

**Author's note: I am so, so sorry about the delay. This chapter was giving me so many problems, you wouldn't even believe it. I finally got up the courage to post the chapter, and I hope that you enjoy. **

**This one's dedicated to Weegie. :)**

Alice's Point of View

They came out of the shadows, as they always did. It wasn't simply as if they were in the shadows and then emerged from them; it was more than that. The Volturi_ were_ the shadows, and they moved from them as if they'd been part of the darkness and then split off into separate, living entities.

Nothing scared me more.

Perhaps, after so many encounters with them, I would be afraid of them no longer, but it was impossible not to fear the Volturi. They spoke the words that could condemn a vampire's soul; that could condemn this coven if we didn't act fast. The only vampires who did not fear them were the foolish and the ones that had nobody to fear them for – those who concerned only for themselves.

For I didn't fear for myself – I feared for Jasper; though I knew he would think it irrational. I feared for Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. I feared for Cynthia and Elizabeth. I was at the bottom of my own list, and it did not bother me.

There had to be something that we could do – something to save the ones that we loved; to redeem us in the Volturi's eyes.

Oh, if only that wasn't a sheer impossibility.

Third – Person Point of View

The first to break apart, to become more than mere darkness and mental imagery was Jane, the hood falling away from her all-too-innocent face. Full lips were turned up into a smile that was none too innocent, however; it was a smile of anticipation. Her eyes, vibrant crimson from a recent feed, shone with distant amusement on the coven before her. They alone told the story of the years beyond her age; of the fire that she'd endured.

A shimmer of frustration sparked there as she tried in vain to penetrate the mind of the youngest vampire, the one know as Isabella Swan, the one who'd caused them –her- so much trouble. Jane was glad that they'd be doing away with that one, she would enjoy her death. Isabella had crossed her too many times.

Soon enough, a smile crossed her face, a smile that could instill chills in anybody who knew her. There was a pause, in which all movement stopped. Who was she planning this illusion for? Who was to be stopped first? It was the most likely thing – whoever was to be inhibited was to be killed first. They knew that this was how it was going to be – a mistake in one meant a death for all, except for the ones that Aro wanted to save.

She lifted her eyes to the gentle man still crouched next to his injured granddaughter. He had but a single moment to prepare himself before his attacker's smile grew and a searing pain exploded behind his eyes. No more than a single moan fell from his lips before he fell backwards, knowingly away from Cynthia, writhing on his back, silently. Jane's smile only grew.

Esme moved like lightening, not bothering with the Volturi, fell to her husband's side, her hand at his brow. Her words were too quick for normal hearing; they were words of comfort meant only for his ears. His ocher eyes focused on her.

The members of the Cullen family stood still – rushing towards him would surely be an excuse for the Volturi to act, and the more time that they could buy, the better. Despair crackled the air around Jasper. They knew it was the end. His eyes darted for a place to escape, for an exit to whisk Alice to, but his careful eyes found none. Alice, his beautiful wife with her now crimson eyes. Even a small amount of human blood could do that. He was reminded of Edward's eyes, red after the ballet studio mishap. His brother had been elated that his eyes had been golden again by the time his love had awoken.

Would they assume she'd fed in the city as well, doom her to torture? Or would Aro spare her, wanting her in his Volturi so badly? Jasper could only hope that it was the latter.

The illusionist's eyes fell on Alice next, and the girl yelped. Her mate's enraged shout thundered. "You don't bother the Volturi unless you want to die, isn't that right, Alice?" Jane mimicked. "Such a foolish girl." Alice's shrieks continued, Jasper tried in vain to soothe her.

"Stop this!" A young voice cried out, a voice that was shaky, but in control. "Stop!"

"Elizabeth…" Rosalie murmured, trying to hush the girl who she held back, but she couldn't be controlled. The dark haired girl, a mirror image of the one who lay injured on the cement, shook badly.

"Please, stop." Lizzie begged, her voice lower this time. She stared directly into the eyes of Jane as Alice's cries turned to a whimper and Carlisle stopped shuddering. "You're hurting them…" Her whispers cut into a plea, as the teen girl stared angrily at her, a look of hatred in her eyes.

"You're like _her_." Jane said slowly, her voice dripping with her hate. "_Impossible._" Frustration crossed her eyes, and Edward could be seen trying to suppress a quick smile that threatened to take over his lips. His daughters were invulnerable.

The next member to step from the shadows was ancient, with skin that was flakey, as if the skin of an onion. He was taller, with long, dark hair. One papery white hand rested on the child's shoulder. "Dear Jane, you know that's not the way we work." Aro said, pretending to chide her for the permissible moment of fun, one that he himself had mandated. "They've betrayed our trust, yes, but such hostility isn't necessary." The young member slinked back; fell into the shadows once again, but not without a look of hostility cast at the twins.

Slowly, Carlisle Cullen rose to his feet, his gaze fierce and protective, but at the same time, it was gentle and willing, not threatening. He didn't want to alarm them. Not yet. "We don't want a fight, Aro. None of us want that. We just want to take Isabella and exit your city, peacefully."

The next ancient to step from the shadows was lighter, but just as old. His eyes were especially crimson set into the pallor of his skin, against the white of his hair. Caius's mouth was set into a frown, one that he wore almost without cease. His red eyes were stern, boring into the face of Carlisle Cullen.

"I'm afraid that's impossible for us to allow, Carlisle. A member of your coven has hunted in our city." His voice – although calm- was like a coiled snake, tense and ready to strike.

"We have constructed a list of offenses conducted by your coven against the city of Volterra, and the vampire population." Aro spoke again, once Caius's voice had quieted. Alice, recovered from her meeting with Jane, had moved again closer to Cynthia's side, and was watching over the girl, while still keeping an eye on the Volturi. Jasper refused to move far from her side, his gaze hard on the vampires before him. Esme stood small and defiant by her husband, looking nonetheless fierce.

"We don't want trouble!" Elizabeth cried, although she still struggled recklessly against Rosalie's hold.

"Hush, child. What's done is done." Aro confirmed, resting his gaze on the child- one of the Cullens that he'd sought after for quite some time.

Without waiting for further complaint from any of the Cullens, Aro started on his list of offensives committed by the coven standing united before him. He'd done this before, to many covens, though none as large as they were. What a strange group they were! So united, and so aware of everything that they faced. But he would take them down, all the same.

His voice, when he spoke, crackled like the skin that showed his age. "A member of your coven, Isabella Marie Swan, fought against Jane." Aro began; his eyes on the vampire in question. "She proceeded to feed multiple times in the alleys of our city. Isabella fed beyond need and risked our exposure. Carlisle, the remainder of your coven risked exposure when they sought her in our city."

"We did not expose you, Aro." Carlisle countered.

"That's for us to decide." Caius hissed.

There was a strange tug in his heart and in his brain. He felt confused, disoriented, and he struggled against it. A quick glance at Esme confirmed his suspicions- her eyes were confused as well, and her fingers found his arms. She wasn't letting go.

And neither was he. Not after all of these years. Esme, his sweet wife. Nothing in the world meant more to him then she did. Every plane of her face, every look in her eyes – he memorized it all. Oh, how he wanted to steal her away from all of this, take her somewhere where nothing could hurt her. But he knew that by doing this, he'd be taking her children from her. And that would hurt more.

It was Chelsea. She was trying to sever all of their connections. But he wouldn't allow it, not on his watch. No amount of manipulation could pull him from his Esme.

Emmett, free from the duty of holding back Jasper, connected eyes with Rosalie. He couldn't move to her, not with the Volturi so near. That hurt, more than anything. God, they'd been through so much. After all these years, the children she loved were going to be taken away from her, for yes; she did love these children like they were her own. He tried to send his love mentally to her, and wished suddenly that Jasper's power was his own.

Alice felt Jasper's fingers on her back. It was the smallest of comforts, but it was enough for her as she gazed at her injured niece, watching over and protecting her. She felt the tug in her center, trying to orient itself to the Volturi instead of him, but she was strong. She resisted. Love overcame. They wanted her, this she knew. They wanted her more than they wanted a lot of the other Cullens.

But she wouldn't allow it. An existence without Jasper was not an existence at all. She would rather perish when they took him then to survive. She let a wave of love for him engulf her. And knew that he felt it.

Edward still held Bella, though she no longer struggled to break free from him. Carefully, she craned her head towards him, speaking only for him, a quiet whisper in his ear. The Volturi had turned, and were starting to speak quietly among themselves, deciding the fate of the coven before them.

"I want you to take care of them." She whispered.

"Bella, no…"

She didn't listen. "And I want you to take care of yourself, too." She said. "None of this killing yourself business. You're going to take the girls and get out. They need their father."

"Giving yourself up will do _nothing_, Bella."

"Maybe." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "But I have to try. I love you, Edward."

She'd said his name.

He seemed to fight for an instant, to look for an answer, a solution to the madness before them, but had none. "You are my soul, Isabella." He murmured, as his grip loosened on her pale arms. If they were convicted, she would go. There would be no deaths, besides hers, this was what she hoped. He felt ice close around his heart, felt as if he'd stepped into an ice age that would never end.

Aro turned back around, and the rest of the Volturi followed. Carlisle could make them all out now: Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the guard: Alec, who could stop them in an instant if he wished, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demitri, Chelsea, and Reneta. More members whose powers he was unsure of hovered in the background.

"Carlisle, we have found your coven guilty of…"

"Wait!"

Bella had moved forward, and Caius had begun to growl, crouching low, but it wasn't Bella who had shouted. It was Alice who had moved from Cynthia's side, towards Aro. Jasper couldn't even begin to stop her.

Aro stopped talking and met the pixie's eyes with curiosity. In response, she simply held out her hand.

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. No matter how much I wish that we were. **


	45. One Word

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for all of the responses, guys. I was quite happy. Did you all know that I accept anonymous reviews? I'm always happy when I get a review, from new readers, old readers, and readers that just have never reviewed before.

So, on that note, you're all gonna have the intense urge to _kill_ me. _This chapter does not take place at Volterra, nor will you find out what happened with Alice this chapter_. But, before you go for the pitchforks, you're _getting two chapters today_, and if not today, then the next one will be up tomorrow. This one, which is crucial, and also the one that does continue the previous chapter.

Note: This chapter takes place a bit back in time, when The Cullens were in Forks, in the clearing with the shed. It is in third person, but focuses around Seth. You'll see why.

Animal Crackers

He'd seen them. The pale figures had stood unaware of his presence, hidden in the forest as he was. Their various forms – so different, yet all united, had almost been blocked out by the trees which had been in front of his line of sight.

All the same, he'd seen enough.

Large padded feet churned up the earth as the sand-colored wolf barreled through the thick forest, which was thinning out quickly as he moved along at his swift pace. He was certain that the earth was moving of its own accord beneath his paws.

Seth Clearwater had been sent into the forest to spy. News of the vampire family's return had circulated quickly throughout the wolf pack. The wolves and vampires had been in a stalemate ever since the birth of Cynthia and Elizabeth. Before this day, Seth himself had never seen the twins. Wary as they had been of the pack, only Jacob had been permitted to see them. They hadn't advanced, hadn't wished to harm two innocent children, even if they were of vampire descent. Now that they'd returned to the town, the pack needed to know – why? Were they looking to advance their position in a battle that would have surely come? Or were they here for other reasons?

Sixteen years ago, he'd left Bella. Only Jacob had truly known why he left – to protect her and the children from the threats that his inky haired sister had predicted. But he hadn't told Bella, had been forbidden to do so. When Bella had been whisked away to Alaska to be changed, Seth had been certain that there would be a war, but one had never manifested. Instead, Jacob had placed the children with distant cousins of his, who no longer lived in Forks. He hadn't known that would go south so quickly, but also hadn't had the opportunity to see them since then.

So, he'd been sent to spy. He'd found out plenty – they were back for the girls, had taken them here as a pit stop, and were heading to Alaska, were being the operative word.

But he'd found out so much more then just that, then just the things that one could see or touch, put a finger to or whisper the name of.

Because this – well, it didn't have a name. It was nameless. It was everything.

And yet he feared to speak the word aloud, afraid of what would become of him if he did. It was unheard of. It was scorned.

The word hissed itself through his mind, and he was glad he was running alone.

_Imprint. __**Imprint. **__**Imprint**_. 

He'd lay eyes on the girl in the clearing - the pale girl with the green eyes, chips of sea glass set into her perfectly angled face, an angel with no wings. Her dark hair and graceful composure. She was quieter then her sister, more composed and subtle. But she knew all, could tell just what someone needed. He'd witnessed her doing that. Witnessed the way that she cared for her sister as if the few minutes between their age really did make a difference.

He knew her name, had heard her father speak it. _Cynthia_. _Cynthia Marie Swan_. He felt the same tug at her name, feared it and loved it in that instant.

He'd no clue why he was running away, only that he knew he couldn't let them know yet. Not just yet! Would they kill her? Would they kill him? No, he had to figure this out in his own mind first. They were going to Volterra, what if she died there? He didn't dare to join the on that journey, not in the heart of all vampires. That was certain death. But what if she died there? He couldn't stand the thought, of never really seeing her. Still he ran, away from the vampire family, until the woods thinned even further. He wasn't sure of where he was going, except for away. Telling _her_ right now could only make things worse. She had to help find her mother first. He couldn't be so selfish as to jeopardize that, even if he felt as if all the strings of his world were tied to that one, dark haired girl still in the forest, or perhaps leaving for Volterra now. Would he know it if she perished?

An alone Seth Clearwater howled into the wind.


	46. Sacrafice

Author's Note:

I can't believe it. It doesn't make sense to me. I broke four hundred reviews with that last chapter. Four hundred. I started this story over a year ago, and I never imagined receiving more than twenty reviews. Somehow, I managed to get over four hundred. The reason that this story has come so far is because of you guys. I love all of you. (On that note, reviewer four hundred was Manda Random, congratulations! I could sit here and thank every one of you, but it would be longer than the chapter, and I'm sure that you'd rather read a chapter than me naming each and every one of you. Just know that I thank each and every one of you, not just from the bottom of my heart, but from every single inch of my heart. )

**Animal Crackers**

The inky-haired pixie held her arm outstretched, the smooth white skin of her arm turned upwards. She saw the slight smile creep onto Aro's ancient face, kept her own eyes steady. She was no stranger to keeping a smooth, ready gaze. Alice refused to show her fear. Was that some remnant from human years, from time spent in the asylum? This was different, though – no matter what expression she kept, he'd know it all soon enough. You could hide nothing from the omnipresent.

His cool hand touched hers, and she expected it to flake apart like the skin of an onion, to come undone at her touch, but it did nothing of the sort. Despite appearances, it acted like normal skin would. Still, she had to fight the shivers that tried to make their way down her spine, that tried to eat her alive and tear her apart from the inside out.

She couldn't show him, yet soon he would know everything. That would be her saving grace. It had to be. The impossible had to be rendered possible. The Cullens did not move; aware as they were of the situation at hand. Esme had lightly taken Carlisle's hand in her own; had interwoven her fingers with his. Bella's face had crumpled with fear and sadness, Edward's face was filled with anger. This was his sister- and she was about to take the blow for something _he_ was at fault for. If she were to go with them… he'd _never_ forgive himself.

Rosalie was holding on to Elizabeth, and holding in a snarl. Lizzie stood stock still for the first time since she'd arrived. Emmett stood with fire in his gaze; Cynthia was still unmoving, the spot where Alice had knelt seeming curiously empty, as if a premonition of what it would be like without her.

Needless to say, Jasper was the worst of them all. He was tense, ready to spring – but he didn't, if only for Alice. He could ruin this with a single movement, could unleash Alec's power or some other horror that the Volturi hid behind their dark cloaked backs.

He had to trust her intuition. There was no other option.

**Alice's Point-Of-View**

I kept my eyes trained on Aro's – the objective was to not show any fear. It was only possible by keeping myself focused – if, by chance, I was to let my eye slide to the rest of the guard, I knew that the fear would show in my eyes. If I were to see my family, standing behind me, then something else would show in my eyes. The leader of the Volturi would be allowed to see neither, for that would be his chance. He'd take advantage of my fear.

Soon enough, however, he'd know it all. He'd see every thought that I'd had in my life. Aro had done it once before, of course, but never like this – never when I knew what I knew now, when I knew the twins.

I knew them like no other, of course. Perhaps, I even knew them better than their mother and father. I'd taken care of them for eight years – while they were in the care of the Robinsons, they'd confessed all to me, not their parents. They'd let me in on how they were the best runners on their school track teams, they'd told me how they could confuse people because of just how identical that they were. I had my own theories about their powers, as well. And I knew Carlisle's theories about the twins, about when they'd stop aging, about what would happen when they did.

Seventeen, seventeen was the key.

And it wasn't far from now. But this was all the time that I could buy.

I knew what every one of my family thought; they were sure that an exchange was at play, that I was giving myself to the Volturi in exchange for the life of Bella and the freedom of the rest of my family. I knew what that path led to, though – they'd all join me soon enough, and Bella's life would not be spared. I hadn't corrected them in their thinking, wasn't going to let anything on while the new plan formed in my head. It was difficult to keep out a mind-reader that knew your mind like the back of his hand, but humming three different songs in seven different languages had done the trick. On any other day, it might not have been enough – but he was so focused on Bella, on Aro, on Cynthia and Elizabeth, that he didn't try for more than two minutes.

He had to trust me. They all had to trust me.

"It's been too long." Aro said conversationally as he gazed into my eyes. I knew that they were near mirror images of each other – mine were lighter, brighter, having been from only one feed on a human and not nearly enough to turn them entirely red, but from such a recent feed they burned like flames.

"Nearly seveteen years, Aro." I said pleasantly, letting him in on a timeframe that would soon come into play.

Anticipation swarmed in my brain. It would be over in a mere moment, that I knew, but letting someone see all my thoughts – even the private, even the repressed – ones I'd never seen and had shoved back, letting him see my childhood – was bothersome, not to mention scary. I fought to retain the control that I'd had over my emotions – and felt a soothing calm wash over me – not fuzzing thought or coherency, merely a reassurance from Jasper over Aro's current actions, of my hands in his.

I felt a sigh go through me, a relaxation almost. There was nothing that I needed to do, all the decisions had been made, all of the catalysts set off. Now all that remained was for Aro to do what he did – to read my every thought, to know what he needed to know.

There was a heavy difference between the mental telepathy Aro could perform and that of my brother. It is not merely the way and extent of the gift, but the way that the other half of the spectrum feels. With my brother, the notion that someone or something other than yourself is in your mind is so small, that, if you didn't know Edward as well as my family did, you would have no knowledge of anything happening out of the ordinary; even if you knew of his gift.

Aro, however, was an entirely different story. He was intrusive. There was a distinct feel to having someone shift through your every thought, and it wasn't pleasant. It was the nature of his gift. Unlike Edward, who was merely passerby to your mind, Aro was to know its every crevice.

Still, I resisted the urge to surf my memories like the Internet along with him, and instead focused on the line of thought that would save us, making it bolder to him.

And, I kept a watch on his eyes.

He had a poker face, but years of living with brothers who'd felt the need to protect and not alarm me had paid off. I caught the emotions across his face. There was anticipation, interest, amusement… and surprise.

"You _do_ have a strong mental block in place. I'd had the notion that you'd break through it by now. It's a shame." His voice murmured, the fall of dead autumn leaves, whispering across the ground, the whisper of a man whose morals had died along with his mortal body. In a foreign, distant sort of way, I heard Jasper shift in agitation. Aro was baiting me, purposefully, and Jasper didn't like it.

"Yes, well, not all can be overcome, can it, Aro?" I said, voice an equal mixture of death and calm. The tension through the air was almost readable, pressing on all sides. "You're well aware that's not what I need to tell you."

A ghost of a smile played across his face. Somewhere in his soul, he was deeply amused; a lover of challenges. "Yes, I am aware." He said. He moved closer to me, so that his lips moved next to my ear. Muscles jumped in my jaw; I didn't like having him this close to me. My world had shrunk to the two of us – there was no guard, no Volturi, no Volterra. My family was a distant thing – I feared to think of them and lose my control.

"Cynthia Marie and Elizabeth Dylan," he said, breath pressing against my ear. "You know them quite well."

I played his game, murmured words with a snake-like voice. "Yes. What I showed you was true. They _will_ stop aging at seventeen." Due to Carlisle's calculations during Bella's pregnancy and my own visions of the girls recently, before the future had been clouded due to this dismal mess– they would stop aging.

"Tell me then," he purred. "Why I shouldn't take them, change them fully, right now." He knew. He knew why, I could tell from the tone of his voice. He planned to take them and change them fully into vampires, the reason for our initial concern, the reason why we'd planned to take them to a safe haven in Alaska until a plan could be formed. Bella's actions had shortened the time span, brought it to the center of our lives.

Again, I played his game as if an Olympic player, with deadly executed precision. "They would be stuck forever sixteen; if you took them now. Their powers would never manifest."

"So let me hold them here."

"They need to grow, sir. You'll jeopardize yourself." He'd let go of my hand. I wondered, still, if he knew I was pushing the limits, pulling at thin air.

"And if I go by your rules…"

"You'll have me, Edward, Bella, and the twins someday without a fight. If you forgive her sins." I willed my voice not to crack as I sentenced us to our fate. They'd always wanted the twins. Now I'd given them to them. Unless in little then a few month's time I could find an escape, this was our future.

"_If_ I give you this time."

"Yes."

Time.

It was a strange thing, much alike to water, you could onto it, close your fingers so tight around it, but it always slipped through.

_Even_ if you had an eternity of it.

Sometimes, it was worse if you did.

He took a step back, and our circle seemed to expand – there were the Guard and my family again, standing as if frozen.

"I've reached my verdict." He said, his voice daring a challenge. "I believe that my decision will benefit this coven as a whole."

For the first time since becoming a vampire, my knees shook. I barely managed to keep myself standing. A wave of calm didn't even help. It only made me wonder how much longer I had. Breath pounded through my throat.

"Bella, the Volturi has agreed to absolve you of your sins." My head spun to see Bella's face. Her eyes were wide, lips parted in disbelief as she stared at me. I wondered if she knew what her gift was, if she'd figured out due to Alaska and these past few days. I didn't think that she had.

"Brother! She hunted in our city! That's absolutely-"

"Caius. I know what's best for this city, and for this coven. In time you may understand." There was no room to argue within his voice. He paused, his eyes handing on my Dad. "Do you have the resources to care for Cynthia, Carlisle?"

He nodded. I saw Mom's hands tighten around him; he looked weary. "If we remove her from the city quickly enough."

"Good, good. Now, retreat." His eyes were on Caius.

There was the sound of crying that I recognized as Elizabeth; every cell in my body yearned to go comfort her.

She seemed, however, to be crying in relief.

"Until seventeen."

Aro's voice was almost wind, and I wondered with some degree of hysteria, if I'd been the only one to hear his voice.

And then the Volturi were gone, quickly as they'd come.

My knees buckled.

There were strong arms around me, familiar arms, comforting arms. They were the only thing that I wanted right now.

_I'd just sentenced us_.

He was cradling me, holding me against him. My family had started to move again, as if coming out of a stupor.

"You did it, Al." There was a smile in his voice. I didn't deserve that smile. _I'd just sentenced us_.

"I did nothing." I said, voice firm.

He set me down gently, but I still wasn't really standing – he held me up, as he always had. I took in the site of my family, crowded around Cynthia.

"How is she?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"She's stirring." Carlisle answered me, tone holding a hint of amazement at her strength. It had taken Bella a much longer time. Then again, she was part Edward.

"Alice-" I thought, at first, that it was Bella who was talking, but I realized with wonder that it was Elizabeth, all but on top of Cynthia. Her eyes were wide, staring, they were Edward's eyes. "Alice, I…"

I shook my head, putting on a smile, putting on a front. I blew my niece a kiss. They couldn't know, not yet. Edward, perhaps, knew – his eyes were on me, wide, and I couldn't tell if he was mad at me yet.

I'd had to do it.

And Bella, too, was staring, her eyes a thank you. She mouthed something, and it took me a moment to decipher it.

_Promise kept_, she'd mouthed. It took all I had to not shake my head.

Jasper was reading me, I knew it by the way that his arms were around me. He didn't ask what I wasn't telling him. He knew that I'd tell him, when I was ready.

"We have to get out of the city." I said. "Before they change their minds."

Carlisle nodded. "Emmett, please help me carry her. We'll go through the same way we came."

They lifted her easily, carried her gently, and we criss-crossed through the city's alleys. I half expected them to come back and stop us, take away whatever time we had.

Only, they didn't us.

They, as I, were sure of our sentence.

_I'd just sentenced us._

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry for the long way, but it's here now, isn't it? I have APs on Friday, but after that, guess what? I'm almost free. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me!

**Edit: I realized a few errors in here. The key was put down as sixteen when they'd stop aging, but in reality, it's seventeen. When they turn seventeen, according to Carlisle's calculations, they will stop aging, and turn into full blooded vampires. That is when Alice has agreed to hand over her, Edward, the twins, etc. Anytime that I didn't correct it and it says that the twins will be turning sixteen, or that the key is sixteen, it's wrong – they're turning seventeen. They are sixteen currently, their birthday is in a few months. Any questions, feel free to message me. **


	47. Scars

**Animal Crackers**

_Author's Note:_

_I don't think that I can really apologize, can I? A few of you asked me if I was indeed continuing this story, quite obviously I am. I wrote this chapter quite some time ago – and lost the notebook that I handwrote it in. It frustrated me quite a bit, and I had to rewrite it. _

_There are going to be a few more chapters in this story – this chapter's not the last. I'm also here to announce that there is going to be a sequel. This story is going to be roughly fifty chapters, this one being the forty sixth. I, again, apologize for the wait – will you believe me if I tell you that it's not going to happen again?_

_Probably not, but I'll say it anyway. _

The return trip to the airport seemed longer than the previous one, as things that one had been waiting for usually were – stretched out and ominous, lingering before hungry pain filled eyes.

By the time that the coven had reached the street where the motorcycles had been stashed, and still were, Cynthia was able to walk by herself. It was a miracle that surprised even Dr. Carlisle Cullen, as experienced as he was, but then again, Cynthia and Elizabeth were in no way normal girls – half vampire, half human.

"We'll need a bit of a reworking." Alice had said, her voice quiet, as she stared at the bikes. They couldn't ride in the same formation that they had on the way in, having Bella with them now. With a quick motion of her head, Alice made certain that she'd be riding with Jasper on the bike this time around. Edward steered a still dazed looking Bella towards a motorcycle.

The seemed almost disconnected, silent, testing the waters before jumping in- afraid too much movement would disturb what they currently had.

With a look of grandfatherly concern in his eyes, Carlisle placed a hand on Cynthia's back and moved her towards the bike that they would share, ensuring that he would be near her should anything occur. The elder of the twins slid onto the bike behind her grandfather, forcing herself to seem steadier than she truly was.

Emmett did the same with Elizabeth, his dark golden eyes darting each way, protectiveness surging beneath the surface. The Volturi were vampires of their word, but that didn't mean Emmett was going to let his guard slip. That left Esme and Rosalie for the last bike, the latter taking the front.

The group was just as silent going as they had been coming, and they drove just as quickly as they had previously, this time racing for the sake of the whole. Perhaps, though, that's always what they had been racing to save – the coven as a whole, for without the life of one, the group would perish.

The streets of Volterra whizzed by, turning without much event into the roads of the outlying towns, trees falling behind them like memories of a past time. Leaning forward, Edward marveled in the wonder that it was to have Bella holding on to him again, and pondered in the new feeling that was taking over him – a constant worry that he had no doubt would be there eternally, a worry of a slip, a fall, a worry that he would have to hide from her. A new secret to keep, another worry to harbor.

For now, he would try to revel in the relief, glory, bliss, that was Bella.

--

They'd made it through the airport without qualm, Alice having sent Rosalie to obtain contact lenses for herself and Bella. Their eyes, formally a bright red, were now a shade of brown that was slightly abnormal to the pondering eye, but it was the best they could do on such short notice.

He turned to her now, eyes restless and worried, for she worried. It was a curse of his gift, to tell that a loved one was fretting and not be able to know why, especially when the one in question forbade him from helping. She looked lost, and helpless, trapped among the seatbelt, the divider between them making it feel like she was miles away from him now.

Wordlessly, he opened a scarred arm to her, and she fell against him, seeming more tired than normal for a vampire, if there were such a thing. The divider between them pressed into her, disallowing her from being fully against him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Al?" He asked, golden eyes fixed upon her small features. She nodded, neither looking up to meet his eyes or moving from her position, merely nodding her head against him.

"Alice, I can tell when something's wrong." He murmured against her hair, whispered words rushing across her skin.

She couldn't lie to him, but how could she tell him? How could she bear to break his heart, when he had so much faith in him? How could she let him know that she'd failed, that in just a few months time they would be ripped apart, perhaps forever? She couldn't, she knew that with her very being. She couldn't bear to see the worry, the loss, in his eyes.

_I've just sentenced us_.

A wave of guilt – her guilt – washed over him, and he was perplexed. She'd saved them, as he always knew she would – why would she be feeling this failure now?

"Al-"

"It's okay, Jazz, right now." This was the truth – for now, it was okay. They'd made it out, as she'd strived for, and the plane that soared through the skies now was headed for home.

"Right now?" He repeated, sounding hollow. "Alice-"

"Jazz," She began, turning to face him suddenly, large eyes seeming strangely haunted, as if time had stopped in them, "please." She placed a hand on his cheek, memorizing the feel of it, should she truly have only months left. She needed to be ready for that.

He noticed the haunted eyes, the way her hand lingered, and started to fumble angrily with her seatbelt, unable to remove it quick enough.

"Jazz!" She hissed, shocked at his sudden actions. "What are you – there are other _people_ aboard."

"I don't exactly care, Al. I'm tired of this damn seat divide."

"There's a _latch_ for the seat belt."

"Takes too long." Hearing a satisfying rip of the fabric of the seatbelt, he pulled her across and into his arms, holding onto her. "Don't you ever worry me like this again." He whispered into her ear.

Things were alright, for now.

--

Carlisle and Esme sat diagonally across from the twins, ahead of Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle having taken an aisle seat in case an emergency rose with either twin, yet it was him that worried Esme now.

"Carlisle, please, look at me." Two of her fingers pressed against his jaw in an attempt for him to turn to her. The desperate plea of his wife finally broke through to him, tearing across his chest. With pained eyes, he allowed her hand to move him.

"You're not still in pain, are you?" Esme's voice was hushed, but threads of panic made its way through it. Would it be lying for him to answer in the negative, to say that he was not in pain? Carlisle was sure that it would be, knowing what he did, harboring this secret – this secret that only he, Edward, and Alice knew. This secret of their own demise in a few months time.

Upon seeing those golden eyes, he couldn't help but mentally see them twisted with the pain of more loss in that time, the loss of more children, of grandchildren. He couldn't allow it to happen, wouldn't allow it to happen. It was simply impossible that he were to lose her too – for if he were to lose Edward, Alice, and the twins, then he would indeed lose Esme too. It would break her; perhaps beyond anything that time could repair.

It was something that Carlisle Cullen could simply not allow, for nothing would hurt his family under his watch. If such a thing were to occur, he had failed.

In an answer to her question, he kissed her.

--

"Look at Grandma and Grandpa, Elizabeth." Cynthia said, from her window seat. The girl's intertwined hands rested between the seats. "They're cute."

"Yeah. " Elizabeth said, sounding distant. Her head rested on her twin's shoulder – she felt, for once, safe – if not lost, and afraid.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Cynthia asked, picking up on the difference in her voice.

"I.. I thought, that, for awhile…"

"You'll never lose me, Lizzie. I promise. No matter what, you, me, Mom, Dad, we'll always be together now."

"You can't know that." Lizzie said in response, her voice a hushed whisper. "Not for sure, you're not Aunt Alice, and she didn't see it either."

"No," Cynthia said. "You're right, I can't. I can't tell that for sure. But …" She trailed off, looking out the small round window, into the sky stretching all around them. "nobody can, not even Alice. Things change."

"I know what you meant." Lizzie said, giving her sister's hand a squeeze. "I just hope that you're right."

--

From their seats, Rosalie and Emmett were the most simple of the coven on board the airplane today. Neither held the burden of a secret time span, a worry yet to be realized, a secret to be kept from the other. The only thing that either held was a renewed love – the scars of a previous life healed by the presence of two twin girls and a love that transcended centuries of yearning.

They moved without knowing towards a time that wouldn't touch them directly, but would affect them infinitely, a time that would once again stretch their love.

Yet for know, they moved unknowingly, and for once, the love that they had for one another was enough for them. They needed nothing else.

--

It was Edward and Bella who did not speak once aboard the plane. They did not, however, unlock gazes – dark golden and the oddest shade of brown a vampire had ever worn – bore into each other, the pain of near loss swimming there. There would, indeed, be forthcoming conversations, painful ones – but for now, their love was enough, it always had been.

It spoke of mountains without words .

It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.

Rose Kennedy

_Author's Note: _

_This is __**not the last chapter**__. I felt that Edward and Bella would not speak just yet – the same way that the rest of the coven was fearful of shattering the illusion. I hope that you liked this chapter – I feel a bit rusty, and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. If anybody has questions, let me know. _

_Also, please review! It makes my muse happy. _


	48. Three

**Animal Crackers**

**Author's Note: **

**I've spent quite some time working on this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I guess this is a good a time as any to tell all of you just how much I've enjoyed writing for you. We are nearing the end here. I've grown to feel as if Cynthia and Elizabeth are two very real people that I know, and I thank you for going on this journey of reading their story. That being said, the journey isn't over yet, and I have an announcement to make: **_**There is a sequel in the works**_**. But what am I talking about sequels for, when we have more chapters of this story! So read on, my readers, read on. Oh, and this chapters going out to the culacks. They know who they are. Oh, and if anyone forgot since the beginning chapters of the story – the story is set in the summer, and that's why Cynthia and Elizabeth aren't at school and school hasn't been mentioned. **

**One Week Later**

"I don't care!" Her hollow, pained voice grated against the walls of the house, an older house set deep in the forest. The new town was similar to their old town of Forks, Washington- small, rainy, and very green, on the opposite end of the state of Washington. "Edward, I want _out_. It's been a week. Please." One of the cons of a house full of vampires – and half vampires – were that everyone heard every word that was said, no matter how far away in the house they were, and the twins room was only down the hall.

"I can't, Bella. I'm sorry." His voice was calmer, more hushed. The crash that followed resounded throughout the entire household.

In the room that the twins shared, Elizabeth groaned and pressed her head into the pillow, muttering something unintelligible. When the Cullens had first got to the house, the girls had been given the option of separate rooms, but had declined. They'd spent all their life sharing a room, and weren't going to change that now. The room that they shared for the time being – the Cullens didn't know for how long they would call this town home – was large enough, larger than the room that they had shared at the Robinsons. Lizzie's bedspread was a green and pink floral pattern, and she buried her face against one of the pink flowers on her pillow. "It's been a week." She groaned, turning over and staring at the ceiling.

It had been a week since the Cullen family had come back from Volterra, Italy, and settled into the house that – somehow- Alice had managed to purchase while on the plane ride back. Since then, Bella hadn't been allowed out of the house except for once, to hunt in the forest with Edward. Everyone's tensions were high – the clingy static of unease that had settled throughout the house had little to do with Jasper. It was as if they could all sense it, how crucial Bella's time right now was. A test, of if she could go back, if things would work out. She was antsy, agitated, and not quite herself, as she'd been in the alleyway after attacking Cynthia.

"They need time." Cynthia said, looking up from the book resting on her knees. She sat on her own bed, her comforter a mixture of soft pinks and browns.

"Do you need time?" Lizzie let her head fall to the side, looking at her sister, who closed the book and placed it on the bed. She sighed. The scar on Cynthia's neck wasn't visible to humans, but she, her sister, and the rest of the family could see it.

"Mom and Dad went through a lot together." She began. "Right now, mom needs to remember why she belongs here, and Dad needs to feel as if she's safe again." She swallowed, paused. "But I'm fine." She smiled, trying to make it look convincing.

The door to the room opened with a crash, and Elizabeth's arms flailed in surprise before she fell to the hardwood floor with a bang. "I'm okay." She climbed numbly back onto the bed.

In the doorway, Alice shook her head, but her smile was genuine. "You're just like your mom, Lizzie." Her eyes, having returned to their liquid gold, twinkled, and she motioned behind her with her head. "Come on, get up. Time's wasting, and Jasper's already in the car."

"Huh?" Lizzie said, propping herself up on her elbows. "Where're we going?"

"Out." Alice answered, motioning with her hand for them to hurry up. Cynthia gracefully stood and slipped on sneakers, while Elizabeth took a moment more to stare at her aunt with confusion in her eyes before finding her own sneakers. "For old times sake, let's go to Seattle." When Alice had been babysitting the twins, she'd often whisk them away to Seattle for a day of shopping, a day of not having to mill about in the house that Alice felt they shouldn't be in anyway, not when their mother was like this.

"Alice," Lizzie said. "Seattle's a long way away."

"I know," The dark haired pixie responded, a grin spreading across her face. "But if we hurry up, I'll have you back before dinner."

"Alice, I don't know." Cynthia said, sending a gaze to her sister and then to her aunt. "I don't think Dad wants us going out right now or anything. He has enough to worry about, you know?" She tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ears.

"Look," Alice said, stepping out of the doorway and into the room, sitting on the edge of Cynthia's bed. "Jasper's going to go crazy from the emotions any moment. He needs to get out of the house, and by the looks of the both of you, so do you. Come to Seattle with me, won't you? Please? For your aunt?"

Elizabeth sighed, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead, and Cynthia shook her head but wore a smile. "Alright, Alice, you win." The latter said.

"Can you try not to get us in trouble with dad, though?" Lizzie asked, tilting her head to the side. "We've only had him for a week, I don't want to get disowned or anything."

That solicited a laugh from the dark-haired vampire, who backed out of the room with a smirk dancing on her lips. "Don't worry, kids. Your dad _loves_ me."

--

The vase shattered into a million pieces on the ground, and with my eyes I could see every fragment as if it were in slow motion, a showered rainfall of glass shards plinking onto the hardwood floor. Each piece caught the minimal rays of sun that the cloud cover allowed through the window today. As my eyes – slightly less red than gold by now- traveled upwards from the floor to the form of Edward Cullen, I saw that the sun not only caught the glass on the floor but the diamonds in his skin as well, the diamonds that I'd always loved, the diamonds that now infused themselves in my own skin as well. These were the same diamonds that I'd watched in the snows of Alaska, that I'd stared at in the rainy expanse of Forks, Washington.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking at the vase and wondering if it had been important. It seemed as if the thoughts and actions I committed were not part of my own body these days. Since the days of Volterra, it had been touch and go – none of the Cullens wanted me near a human for awhile, and I'd agreed to it without hesitation. I didn't in anyway want the same thing to occur again, but after a week of confinement, and only one hunting trip, I'd begun to go stir crazy. I remembered the alleyway the clearest out of all my time in Volterra- the moment I'd bit my daughter was the moment things had cleared. Before that moment events were disjointed and foggy, a timeline that didn't quite make sense. I did, however, remember the humans – the humans that I'd killed, the number of them that I'd forced out of Edward. Seven. That was how many humans I'd killed, not counting the one – a singer- in Alaska that I'd taken.

"It's alright, Bella." His voice was calm, so much calmer than my voice ever could have been.

He'd told me that things wouldn't have been so bad if Jane hadn't already been on the lookout for me, on the watch of my family , and of the twins. He'd said that he believed I would have come back without their help if she hadn't found me, but I knew better. I remembered the feeling of savagery. I remembered the feeling of lust, of wanting more and not being able to control it. I knew that without them, I'd never have come home, never have seen my children again. He'd saved me once again, because I was less than competent. Guilt swarmed my system.

I remembered, and that was the worst part of it.

When I'd been out of control, I hadn't needed to remember.

Now, I could do nothing but. I could do nothing but sort through the memories that seemed like another person's, but I knew were mine.

I'd aged considerably before Alice had turned me into a vampire, but looking at the only mirror in the room, I could see that it didn't matter much. In fact, if I'd wanted to attend school, I probably could have – the change had fared me well, and I couldn't have looked older than twenty.

My forehead was rested on my knees, which were curled to my chest as I sat on the un-needed bed.

"Bella," His voice spoke, and he was close to me this time. My eyes traveled up to find his perfect face close to mine. "You're so close." I knew what he meant – so close to being able to be near them again, the humans, so close to having my gold eyes back. But I didn't want to be so close, I wanted to be there, and I told him so.

"Close your eyes." He said, and I did, because I would do anything for him. The realization of that hit me like a wave – I would do anything for him, and I suddenly knew without a doubt that he'd do the same for me. That was why he had come to Volterra for me. That was why I was here today. I felt something cool slip around my neck, and it wasn't his hand, but a silver chain that I suddenly recognized. "Bella, eight years ago you handed me back this crystal heart, on this chain. After you were changed, you said you were not sure if we would ever see our daughters again – but if we did, this was how I would be able to get them back. You were right, Bella." I felt the cool crystal heart against my neck, his breath close to my ear. "We are there, Bella. We have them back. Do you understand? We're safe, we're a family – it's what we wanted all along, and we have it now. We're complete."

I opened my eyes, and he held his mothers wedding ring before him.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He began, and I thought I felt my heart move. "I've asked you three times now – won't you marry me?"

__

**Author's Note: **

**If you remember, they never had a wedding – and this would be the third time he asked her, because this story took place directly after Eclipse, for those of you who may have forgotten. I originally planned for this story to be fifty chapters, but it just might end up being fifty one. Yes, for those of you who were wondering – Alice knew exactly what was about to happen between Edward and Bella, and that's why she took the twins away. She wanted the moment to be private between the two of them. You'll see where she's bringing them exactly next chapter! **

**Please review! It saves lives. **


	49. Be Here Still

**Animal Crackers**

_**Author's Note: **_

_**There are two chapters left of Animal Crackers after this one. As promised, this chapter deals with where Alice and Jasper are taking the twins, why, and well, I'm glad to say that there are a few surprises along the way. It was one of the more difficult chapters to write, but still one of the more fun ones. **_

"Don't you dare do it, Elizabeth Dylan Cullen. Don't you dare use your GPS of a head." Alice Cullen warned, her golden eyes narrowed, focused on the road. The speedometer on the Porsche had long since reached law-breaking numbers. "I'll have Jazz put you to sleep faster than you can yawn." She shook her inky haired head. "Does _nobody_ understand what 'secret' means these days?"

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie said, holding up her hands in innocence. "I didn't mean to!" Her cheeks reddened. "It just happens. Like a sixth sense." She said of her tracker like abilities.

"I'm trying so hard to keep this a secret." Alice complained, tapping a finger on the steering wheel. "I've known it was coming, and keeping that from Edward is no easy task." She turned her head to face Jasper, a question on her lips. "Is this what it's like trying to keep a secret from me?"

Elizabeth craned her neck and lifted herself in her seat to see out the front window. The outskirts of Seattle had started to pass by, and only now did Alice slow the car, if slightly. Lizzie pursed her lips and sighed, slouching back against the seat.

He reached a scarred hand over to ruffle her inky black hair. "No, Al." He said with a grin. "It's much, much worse with you." The pixie growled playfully.

Cynthia smiled from her place behind the driver's seat, looking towards her sister. Her emerald eyes sparkled. "They're cute." Elizabeth whispered.

"From the moment I opened my eyes, he was there. It was always Jazz." Alice murmured, as if talking to herself. Jasper intertwined his fingers with hers.

"We'll tell you the story one day, if your dad allows it." Jasper said, allowing a smile. "It's a long story, and not always a happy one."

"We're old enough." Cynthia said. "We're almost seventeen." The twins didn't notice Alice's minuscule flinch from the front seat at the mention of their upcoming birthdays. She hadn't mentioned the deal she'd made with the Volturi, though if Edward knew he'd said nothing yet. Carlisle's knowledge of it was minimal, an educated guess at how Alice had convinced the Italian coven. It had been, after all, his own theories about the twins aging and changes at seventeen that had spurred Alice's plan. "And besides, I can tell already that it has a happy ending."

Trying to shake off the feeling of gloom that had fallen upon Alice – one that she was sure Jasper had noticed – she stopped the car and hopped out, her grin wide. "We're here." She chirped, and opened the doors of the car for the twins, who stepped out and viewed the small building before them with wide, curious eyes.

The building was sandwiched between a Family Dollar Store and Jack's Deli. It had a red brick front, with large windows on either side of its wooden door. The store had the vague feeling of antiquity, as if it was a store that had been there for awhile and wasn't too well known. The sign on the door proclaimed the store to be open for business, and Alice smiled at the twins as Jasper stood by her side.

"… a dress shop?" Elizabeth said, her sister by her side, her green eyes darting from Jasper to Alice and back again. "Why?"

Alice moved with the grace and speed of a gazelle to stand between the twins, her golden eyes shining. "How would you girls like to see the dresses that you're going to wear for the wedding?"

Alice didn't think she'd ever see eyes go as wide as they did just then. The look that passed between the girls was one of wild excitement and anticipation.

"Mom and Dad." Cynthia spoke softly, a grin firmly on her lips. "Dad must have proposed … that's why you just took us out of the house, isn't it, Alice?" The pixie nodded her confirmation. "You wanted them to have that moment to themselves, and now we're here …" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, _Alice_." Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her niece, barely coming up to her shoulder.

Elizabeth looked to Jasper, her eyes dancing. "We already have dresses?"

Jasper nodded. "Your aunt picked out her bridesmaid dress sixteen years ago, but with everything that happened…" He trailed off. "Earlier this week, when she was sure that everything would fall into place, she procured your dresses as well."

Alice turned from her embrace with Cynthia. "Finding my dress's sisters wasn't easy, but I'm a woman of many talents." She winked at Jasper.

"In other words," he said. "I spent most of last week finding the dresses with her." Jasper hadn't spent a lot of the week in the new house, due to the conflicting emotions that had been swirling around it. Neither girl had truly known where Jasper had gone during the week until just then.

Cynthia's eyes were wet. "Thank you." She said, speaking to both her Aunt and Uncle at the same time.

Alice's mouth twitched. "You haven't even seen the dresses yet."

"That's not what I meant. I meant …" She trailed off, tapping her foot. "For when we were all alone and you were there. And now we're not alone and we'll never be alone and you're still here." Her words were coming out choked. "I wanted to say thank you. I've always wanted to say thank you."

Alice's eyes felt as if they were crying, even if tears were always impossible. For the first time in what seemed her whole life, the psychic vampire fought for words. "If no one's left, I'll be here still."

--

Twenty minutes later, inside the small, family run dress shop, Alice stood behind the identical twin girls who stood before two mirrors. "So," Alice said with a smile in her eyes. "What do you think?" She stood behind the twins in the same dress that they wore, the one they would all wear as bridesmaids. She had one hand on each of their shoulders, reaching upwards to do so.

"Alice …" Cynthia said, moving so that she stood with one shoulder pointed towards the mirror, admiring the dress. "How did you manage these dresses?"

The pixie's eyes twinkled. "Does that mean you like them?"

"I love it!" Lizzie exclaimed, her green eyes wide as she stared into the mirror at the dresses.

The bridesmaid dresses were strapless, a deep purple that made both the emerald green of the twin's eyes and the gold of Alice's stand out. The folds of the fabric ran the length of the dress, which seemed to shimmer when it moved.

"I guess that means I've still got it." Alice said, touching her skull briefly and smiling.

Looking down at herself, Elizabeth grimaced. "One problem? I can't get out of it by myself."

Alice laughed. "Let me help you with that. Cyn, you're alright?" She looked back to the other twin as she shepherded Lizzie back into the dressing room. Cynthia nodded, gazing at herself in the mirror, disappeared with Lizzie. Her hand, slightly paler than normal human skin colors, reached up and touched the exposed scar on her neck.

"Cynthia?"

Her name, in the form of a question, came from behind her, and she turned to see Jasper sitting with his forearms against his legs, sitting on a bench behind her. He'd remained previously quiet, watching with silence as his wife flitted about.

"Yes, Uncle Jasper?" Unlike with Alice, the twins didn't call any of their other Aunts or Uncles by their first names only.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," He said, and she thought she could detect a southern accent somewhere. "about that." His pale, scarred hand reached upwards to touch the spot on his own neck that mirrored the spot on hers that she'd touched. She realized that he had a scar in the same spot as she did – he had numerous scars, she realized, and she wondered if this was why her father wouldn't yet want her to hear this story.

She shook her head, offering him a smile. "I'm okay, you know."

"You're worried." He responded, locking eyes with her. "You had to have known that I'd realize that."

"It's not what you think." She said, not realizing that she'd again touched the scar that her mother had left. "Mom's really upset about this." She said, meaning the incident that had led up to the scar. "So …" She shrugged, chewing on her lower lip. "That's all."

"That's all?" He asked.

"It's just … every time she sees the scar, it's going to remind her, right?"

He answered without flinching. "Yes." Cynthia's shoulders sank.

"She'll always see me as a reminder of what happened, then." Her voice was hushed.

Jasper shook his head. "Cynthia. She'll see that scar, and yes, be reminded of a time when she lost control – but that she gained that control back because of an action that you took. She'll be reminded that you not only saved her life, but the existence of the entire family."

Her emerald eyes found the floor. "Really?" She'd never sounded so unsure.

He nodded to the spot next to him on the bench, and she moved to join him. The swish of the fabric filled the small room as she sat and looked up at him. Wordlessly, he held out his arm, the forearm up, to Cynthia. The former soldier placed a pale finger on one of the crescent moon scars, tracing its outline. "What do you see when you see this scar?"

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "It looks like the rest." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Jasper smiled. "This scar was won protecting Alice. _That's_ what I remember every time I see this scar."

"You think that's what my Mom'll see?" She asked.

"When she sees that scar, she'll be reminded of how much you love her. Every time."

Before she'd had the chance to ask if it was okay, she'd thrown her arms around his neck in a hug. His golden eyes were surprised for a moment before he relaxed. "Thank you, Jazz."

--

**Author's Note: **

**This isn't the end! There are two more chapters- and yes, the next chapter IS the wedding! The link to the bridesmaid dress is up on my profile. Please review! It makes my day. **


	50. Eternity

**Animal Crackers**

I didn't think that I would be that woman. I always promised that I wouldn't be the bride possessed by what I called the wedding demon. When that demon got a hold on me, it got me good. I promised myself I wouldn't be the girl obsessed with her wedding, who wanted everything to be perfect, but I was.

And my tiny, pixie vampire of a sister got a kick out of it. When, sixteen years ago, I allowed Alice Cullen to plan my wedding, she assumed that she'd be doing so alone. That wedding of sixteen years ago never happened, due to circumstances beyond any of our control.

But this wedding, the one that we did get to plan – I planned it with her, and with Esme. Perhaps that was the greatest wedding present of all.

Yes, I promised I would not be one of those women, but I'm glad that was I promise I broke.

No one could have thought of a more perfect backdrop than the sweeping expanse of the Cullen mansion backyard. There were no humans in attendance today, and the sunlight that spilled over Forks, Washington was the sign of a new beginning, the start of something beautiful.

Something dazzling.

Carlisle was giving me away. I had made my peace with my pseudo-death long ago. They had been told I was dead and that was for the best, for their safety. When I chose for my life to become intertwined with the Cullens, when I chose to become a vampire, I knew where that would lead me with my family, and I made my peace with that as well. Yes, I wished that it was Charlie who could give me away today, but at the same time, the mess of the past few weeks had not been my human family's mess as well.

That made things alright; somehow, that made up for my personal loss.

My daughters made up for that loss.

The gown that my sister had picked for me all those years ago was more beautiful than I could have imagined. My hair was in curls, sweeping back from my pale skin. I was flawless.

My adoptive father's hand rested on my shoulder. While it once would have been cold in contrast to my warm skin, our skin was now the same temperature and had been for the past eight years. It never failed, though, to surprise me. After so long of being the human among vampires, being the vampire among vampires now was … not as easy to adjust to as I'd expected.

"It's time, Bella."

I turned my now golden eyes to him. My eyes had been golden for the past week, the week that we'd planned my wedding. Slowly – and careful not to attract the eyes of any humans – Edward and I began to leave the house during the second week I was back. We had been living in a town like Forks, rainy and small, and we had only returned to Forks for the wedding. It seemed right, for the beginning of a whole new segment of our lives to begin in the place where it all had begun, where so many things had taken place. No humans would know of our momentary return – and that was the way it needed to be. We would be here, and then we would be gone, no more than a snapshot return.

I let out an unnecessary breath. "Sixteen years later than we thought, but it seems that it is." I tried to offer him a smile but found that my hands were shaking.

His hand squeezed my shoulder. "Are you nervous, Bella?"

I took a deep breath, never good at lying. Even now, as a vampire, I was quite unable to lie. It just wasn't in my nature, no matter what form of creature I was. I was absolutely terrible at it, and that was never going to change. Something in my face always gave it away. Still, though, I tried – attempted to do the impossible.

"No, I'm not nervous."

The lie was made even more unreal by the fact that the person I was trying to lie to was my adopted father. Nobody was able to lie to him- whether it was because of years of experience, his career as a doctor, or simply one of his many traits, it was impossible to lie to Carlisle Cullen.

"Bella, Edward has been waiting for this day for over sixteen years. Since the day he met you – something changed in him."

I met his eyes. "Something changed for me as well, Carlisle. Thank you – for everything. For going to Volterra when I didn't deserve it. For saving my life. For allowing me into your family." I thanked the heavens that I couldn't cry: my makeup would have been ruined.

I had the feeling that he would have kissed my hair if it wasn't done up. "You have been part of this family since the day Edward brought you to our home, Bella."

My heart soared.

Ahead of us, the wedding procession was beginning. Naturally, my daughters were the youngest bridesmaids here – sixteen in the face of hundreds of years. Alice had outdone herself with the bridesmaid dresses – swirling, a deep purple, lovely. Jacob had taken the arm of Leah, several couples in front of her. They weren't imprints, but they were trying. They were the first in the line of couples – followed directly by Rosalie and Emmett. The latter had taken a break on the teasing for the day, what he called "one of the wedding presents".

Edward had several best men – Jacob one of them, Emmett and Jasper the others. The Denali clan was in attendance, sitting on the left side, second row – and most of the wolf pack were here as well, including the estranged Robinsons.

A deal had not yet been struck; the unspoken one of years ago was still in place. They would not attack, nor would we: it had been so many years ago, and their own –estranged or not – had taken care of our daughters. They would not attack, not with my daughters present: because they were half human. They protected humans.

What would happen when my daughters turned seventeen, when they became by Carlisle's calculations full blooded vampires? We didn't know. Alice couldn't see. She couldn't see a lot of things lately, about my daughters. It was something that I had my suspicions about.

One of the wolves had taken her arm. I knew him well, Seth Clearwater. He'd saved my life sixteen years ago in the clearing, and he took Cynthia's arm now as they readied themselves to walk down the aisle. She smiled at him, green eyes sparkling. Was it possible that he had imprinted?

One of the younger members – a new generation – of the werewolves was walking with Elizabeth. He hadn't imprinted; Alice could still see her future, but I could see in her eyes that she liked her.

Alice turned, in front of me as the wedding procession began. Her arm was linked with Jasper's; she smiled as if she knew what I was thinking. Had Cynthia's future mingled with Seth's? Her golden eyes twinkled and I knew in my heart that it had.

The first couple – Jacob and Leah – took the first steps. I couldn't see him yet, I couldn't see Edward, but I could feel that he was there. The vampire equivalent of adrenaline ran through my veins as Emmett and Rosalie followed Jacob and Leah.

And then, in a single instant, it was my turn, and I was walking down the aisle to Clair De Lune.

He came into view, him, Edward. I'd heard once that while everyone in attendance was watching the bride, the bride was watching the groom. This was true. He was my everything, he was my breath and my heart, Edward Anthony Cullen was my soul. He was beautiful: dark tuxedo, pale face, a God standing before my very eyes.

And, when the time came, his vow was simply one word.

His vow to me was simply, "Eternity."

The word spoke more than words of any language could. It was all that we were and all that we lived for; it was our word as Clair de Lune was our song.

When we kissed for the first time as husband and wife, it was a sunrise.

_**Author's Note**__: _

_I know. I know that it's been three months, and I welcome all old readers and new ones alike, because I know that it's hard to follow a story when an author hasn't updated in more than three months. _

_All of this being said, I hope you can understand that life does get in the way and that this chapter was difficult for me to write. The only wedding that I've attended was when I was seven. I hope that I captured the feeling of it for everyone. _

_I'd really, really, truly appreciate it if you reviewed. It means the world to me. _

_There is only __**one**__ chapter left in Animal Crackers. There will be a __**sequel. **__And I hope that you'll enjoy the sequel as much as you've enjoyed Animal Crackers. And no, Cynthia doesn't know yet that Seth has imprinted on her, and the resolution to that – and to the Robinsons – will come in the next chapter, the final chapter. _

_Thank you, everyone. You're amazing. _


End file.
